Naruto God of Wrath
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: Left to die in the ruins of his old home, his soul knew only wrath as it passed. That wrath molded his soul into a man who would go on to fight and kill a god, the act of doing so sent him back in time to 10 years after his death. With his newfound power as well as his godlike rage, he will seek out his revenge...
1. The Rebirth of Asura

(A/N: I need help in this story since I cannot decide to make this a small harem or just have one woman for our protagonist here. So let me hear your thoughts in a review. Also still looking for a beta, and so far no takers. So if anyone has one they could refer me to it would be greatly appreciated.)

"This is becoming a nightmare!" One of the Elder advisors of the Uzumaki clan shouted in the council chamber. "That…boy…is ruining this clan's reputation!" There were whispers amongst the gathered group about that statement.

"Fifteen times, fifteen times we've had to request ANBU protection for that failure in the last month," another replied. "We're losing face while the Uchiha and Hyuuga continue to gain power. At this rate we'll end up like the Kurama clan, a weak minor clan no longer on the council group. We need to do something about this situation now."

"The boy shows no talent in any of the clan techniques" another voice spoke, "Not only that but he doesn't even have our bloodline in his body. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even have enough chakra in his body to use jutsu at all. He doesn't have any trace of our chakra. Someone like him isn't needed in our clan. We have strived to reach the same level of respect as the Senju and Uchiha clan. Before he came along, we were always compared to them as equals. But now we're losing that power. That boy is a cancer to our reputation. Keep him around too long and it'll affect us on a high scale." The group once again whispered to one another about the situation.

"We should distance the clan from that failure" stated the second voice, "With the new contract offered to us by the Fire Lord himself, the boy's presence would only be a hindrance. Even now, he disrupts the training of his twin sister, who is turning out to be a genuine prodigy for the clan as well as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Naruko may not be in the direct line for clan succession, but she's certainly going to be a prize jewel for us in a few years."

The trio of elders nodded, and then turned to stare at the red haired woman kneeling before them. Once, this woman was the prize of the Uzumaki clan. A jonin of remarkable skill, second only to the Sannin, Sandaime Hokage, and her own deceased husband Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina had in recent years turned cold and almost unfeeling after the death of her husband. She rarely spoke to the council, or to any other clan members, unless it was absolutely necessary. Even her two children, the aforementioned Naruko and the boy Naruto received little attention from her.

"Kushina-sama," the head elder spoke, "You know that the Fire Lord has requested our entire clan move to the capital city of Fire country. This move gives the clan a great opportunity to reclaim some of the honor your son has cost us…perhaps even gain greater renown as his highnesses' body guards. However…"

"You needn't ask me what you are about to, Kosuke-san," the cold woman replied, "You wish me to leave my son here in the village while the rest of us travel to the city."

"Yes, that is correct," the old man replied, "Do you have a problem with it?" He eyed her carefully and waited for her response. He would read her body language if she showed it this time. Lately reading Kushina had been extremely hard. It was like staring at a brick wall. Maybe she would subconsciously show some type of emotion now.

Kushina felt a tug at her soul, even as she voiced her answer. She looked at the elders with eyes of cold blue ice not showing any signs of remorse.

"No," she replied, "I will do what is best for the clan. We will leave immediately before our reputation is dragged into the mud any further. I hope everyone has packed their belongings because we're not waiting for anyone." The Elder advisors smiled at her decision. It would seem that Kushina had proven that she was more than capable of being a clan head after all. The needs of a clan come before the needs of one person. The group made their way to wagons waiting outside their compound. They had just finished setting up the explosive tags to destroy their village since they had plans to return to it in the future.

"Mommy?" a small voice whispered catching Kushina by surprise even though she didn't show it. She turned to face the voice with cold uncaring eyes on the small child that called her. The boy was 5 years old with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin matching her complexion. Beside the small child was her daughter who was a splitting image of her when she was that age.

"Naruko, come here," said Kushina emotionlessly as he beckoned for her daughter to come home. Naruko walked away from her brother as she was told.

"Mommy?" the small boy whimpered again, even as his sister gave him a look of pity mixed with longing, since she wasn't quite sure what was happening right now. But her mother had told her to follow so she had to do as she was told. "Was…was I bad? Did…did I…do something wrong?"

Kushina ignored the boy's questions, though she again felt the strange pull at her heart she had felt when the decision had been made in the first place. "We are the last one's here aside from Arusha," she replied, "He'll stand proxy for the Uzumaki clan on all civilian and shinobi matters in Konoha. Everyone get ready to leave."

"Mommy," said Naruto with tear in his eyes. He walked towards her to try and hug her to prove that he was a good boy, but Kushina slammed her fist into his gut, causing him to fall over in pain as the intensity of his tears increased from the pain.

"Goodbye Naruto. Now do your mother a favor and fade away." the woman finished, before walking away. She climbed into the wagon with her daughter, and the driver lashed the horses, getting them moving.

The blond boy stared at the wagon as it moved away from his home. His heart crumbled at the thought of being left. Without realizing it, his legs began taking him to the moving wagon. He forced himself to run as fast as he could and ignored the burning feeling he was experiencing right now in his chest. The wagon continued to move forward, even as he began to shout his pleas. "MOMMY….DON'T LEAVE ME!" He continued running until he was at the edge of Whirlpool. It was there he tripped over his feet causing him to fall. He didn't acknowledge the fact that he scraped some skin. The only thing that mattered was the wagon.

"MOMMY!"

As he was about to make another attempt to run after the wagon he felt someone's hand on his shoulders. As soon as he turned around to see who had grabbed ahold of him, he was struck across the head hard enough to knock him unconscious. As he lay there, the last Uzumaki left the village and activated the exploding tags that had been placed. Within a matter of minutes, the village was in ruins and would remain that way forever. It was a few hours later that Naruto woke up. He looked around and saw that his home was gone as well as the fact that he was alone.

"Why did Mommy and my sister leave me? Did I do something bad?" the boy whispered as his tears refused to stop falling from his eyes. It was then that his stomach growled since he had not eaten anything yet. So he set out to search the runs of his former home for anything that he could find to eat. But no matter how hard he looked, there was nothing there to eat. The next week was the worst one of his entire life as well as his last one alive. He spent a full day trying to find food until he gave up, but he did find some salvageable tools to help hunt, but he was a five year old child with no survival skills whatsoever. He tried and failed to hunt for food, and when that failed he tried to walk to another town, but it was then that he realized that he was on an island and there was no way off of it since there was no boats to use.

Naruto's last day alive he crawled back towards the ruins of his former home with the last of his strength. He made his way to the tree hat had survived the blast in the center of town, bur all its leaves had been burned except for one. Naruto cried with the last of his strength his body still had. He felt his sadness slowly turn into another emotion, one that he hadn't ever felt in his life, and it was this emotion that he felt grow within himself that stuck with him as his body gave out and he died alone.

That emotion was Wrath…

And as the body of Naruto Uzumaki perished, the final leaf on the tree fell to the ground and landed at the foot of his dead body…

And even though his body had died, his spirit lived on, warped by the growing Wrath that he had felt in death. His spirit became reborn far into the future as a being that would defy the gods themselves in his quest for vengeance. Gone was the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki, and born was the Demigod known as Asura…

 **(This Part is the story of Asura's Wrath. If you know the story, long as it is, then you can skip this bit since I will let you know where it becomes my own story once again. I'll try to make it as short as possible, but this game's story is long. Like four and a half hours of cut scenes long.)**

Asura had a somewhat happy life with his wife Durga and his child, Mithra. He and his brother in law Yasha were students of Augus and they participated in numerous battles against the impure Gohma, creatures of corruption that threatened the world. At some point in his life in the Emperor's castle, Sergei, Wyzen and Kalrow confronted Asura and Wyzen tried to persuade him to join Deus's cause, The Great Rebirth, but he declined. Later when his daughter was appointed new priestess, he was outraged and didn't want his daughter to be involved in war. After the battle against the Gohma and Vlitra he was framed for killing Emperor Strada by the Seven Deities and stripped of his godly powers and plunged into Naraka. His daughter kidnapped, his wife killed, Asura is cast down from Heaven by the Guardian Generals, and is now on a quest of vengeance fueled by pure rage.

Asura's spirit awakens dangling from a pillar in Naraka, a realm of the afterlife ruled by a mysterious figure known only as the Golden Spider. Suffering from amnesia, he begins to ascend the pillar as the Golden Spider hints about Asura's past and what the mortal world has become in his absence. Fueled by his unexplainable anger, Asura breaks out of Naraka and inhabits his body, freeing it after 12,000 years in a massive explosion from beneath the surface. Asura wanders Gaea, which has become a vast wasteland afflicted with blood red skies and frequent lightning storms, soon after coming across a human village amidst some ruins that is under attack by the Gohma. While Asura rescues the villagers, a capital ship descends to the village and deploys Trastrium warriors led by the former Guardian General, Wyzen.

Wyzen explains that the Eight Guardian Generals disbanded after the coup, becoming the self-proclaimed Seven Deities. Wyzen continues to monologue, but is soon interrupted by Asura's fist, prompting a duel between the two. As they duel Wyzen transforms several times, eventually tapping into the Brahmastra's mantra reactor to become Gongen Wyzen, a form increases his size to the point that he dwarfs the planet. As Asura is about to be crushed under one of Wyzen's fingers, Asura recalls his entire past, empowering him and activating his Vajra form. Asura's subsequent concentrated onslaught towards Wyzen's finger is so great that it obliterates Wyzen. However, Asura's arms are completely destroyed in the process and, exhausted; Asura falls to the ground unconscious.

Upon awakening, Asura is confronted by Yasha, his former brother-in-law, who tells him to move on and to forget about Mithra, mocking him for returning to life and attempting to oppose the Seven Deities. Asura, revitalized once again through his own rage, savagely attacks Yasha despite the loss of his arms. Though he manages to crack Yasha's mask with a powerful head-butt, he is ultimately overwhelmed and literally cleaved in half by Yasha's final attack.

Asura is awakened in Naraka by his uncontrollable rage and thirst for vengeance a second time, haunted by the sound of his daughter crying and fueled even further by anger, Asura climbed the pillar again into the mortal world.

500 years after his second death, Asura returned to his body. Petrified in stone at the base of a mountain, a shrine had been built around it by the descendants of the villagers he saved. The remaining humans believed him to be a guardian against the absent Gohma. The Gohma finally attack just as Asura breaks free. A Gohma chieftain kidnaps a girl that was visiting Asura's shrine - a girl who bears a striking resemblance to his daughter, Mithra - prompting Asura to pursue it to the now besieged village.

After defeating the Gohma, a fleet commanded by the Deity Kalrow comes to investigate. As Kalrow taunts Asura's status as The Fallen One from the safety of his ship, the Trastrium warriors begin harvesting the souls of the grateful villagers, who believe being absorbed into mantra is ascending to heaven. After dispatching the Trastrium soldiers directly responsible for harvesting the souls of the villagers, Asura destroys the fleet, crushing a fleeing Kalrow inside his own escape pod.

Crashing into a mountain, Asura is found by his old mentor Augus, now one of the Deities. Augus carries the unconscious Asura to a hot spring, presumed to be Augus' own residence. There Augus informs Asura of Deus' ambitions: Deus wants to achieve The Great Rebirth, an end to the War of Creation that will usher in a new era of peace and prosperity at the expense of billions of humans harvested for the cause of destroying Gohma Vlitra, the heart of the Gohma, once and for all. After recuperating in the hot spring at the attendance of Augus' own personal attendants; Asura and Augus launch themselves onto the surface of the moon for their final showdown. Evenly matched in hand to hand combat, Augus draws his sword, Wailing Dark, and in doing so proceeds to level the moon with the shear force of his attacks and the length-altering blade. In an effort to finish Asura off, Augus impales Asura upon the fully-extended blade (now longer than Gaea's width), pinning Asura to and piercing through Gaea. As Augus prepares the killing blow, Asura breaks Wailing Dark and, grasping the broken blade by the hilt with only his teeth, uses it to kill an impressed Augus.

Not long after paying his respects to his fallen mentor, a Gohma Striker appears, followed by a horde of other Gohma on the horizon; upon noticing this, Asura prepares for battle again. The girl finds Asura a few days later, once again turned to stone but reviving soon after she finds him. She returns him to the village, presumably to introduce him to her village and family. However, just as they arrive another fleet commanded by the Deity Olga launches a barrage of missiles to purify the land. Asura survives the attack, but finds the girl's charred body in the rubble. Consumed by fury, Asura goes berserk, transforming into a form known as Berserk Asura, and wipes out most of the fleet within minutes. Distraught that Asura's power has somehow surpassed what took the Deities 12 millennia to gather, Olga commands the now-completed Brahmastra to fire directly at Asura. Yasha tries to stop the firing sequence, but fails to shut it down before Asura is caught in the blast, merely diverting the blast but giving Asura a chance to escape.

Some time later, while Yasha and Sergei are purifying the Gohma and gathering souls from mortals for Brahmastra, Asura, his body burnt and broken by his own rage (a form simply called his 'Wrath form'), carves through Sergei's ship and disembowels Sergei. With his last breaths, Sergei reveals to Yasha that it was he who kidnapped Mithra, and killed his sister - Asura's wife - Durga, to which Yasha states that he was aware of Sergei's actions at the time but chose to restrain himself for the cause. Asura then brutally thrusts Sergei to the ground before crushing his head with his foot and begins to attack Yasha. In the beginning of their confrontation, Yasha attempts, in vain, to reason with Asura in an effort to return him to his senses, all the while suppressing his emotions underneath his mask. As the battle wears on, Asura momentarily gains the upper hand, interrupting Yasha's pleas with an attack that destroys his mask. Yasha, now free to express himself, furiously retaliates against Asura; all the while knowing that Asura's wrath will destroy his own body if he is not subdued. Driven by raw emotion, Yasha taps into his own mantra of Melancholy and cracks open Asura's form, returning his sanity but placing him in a temporary coma.

While in his coma, Asura is visited by the Golden Spider. Despite being regretting by his loss of control, Asura is informed by the Golden Spider that carrying out his revenge and defeating the Gohma is his "destiny". Asura, enraged but awoken, rises and heads for Shinto. He arrives at Deus' office to find him already in the midst of battle with Yasha. After a lengthy brawl, Deus escapes to the Karma Fortress and commandeers the Brahmastra, to become Sakra Devanam Indra Deus, 'the most powerful being in existence'. Yasha and Asura battle their way into the heart of the Karma Fortress, all the while avoiding being crushed or vaporized by Deus and the security forces. After a second, furious battle, Asura slays Deus as Yasha frees Mithra from her incarceration. Before father and daughter can reunite however, Asura and Yasha are interrupted by the sudden reemergence of Gohma Vlitra on Gaea.

Despite the Brahmastra being depleted, Asura and Yasha leave with Mithra's blessing to face Vlitra. Asura and Yasha battle their way to the 'face' of Vlitra, but are overwhelmed by the beast. Mithra, having sensed this, grants Asura the mantra within the Karma Fortress and heals Yasha, transforming the former into Mantra Asura. Now stronger than ever, they manage to force their way into Vlitra's core, the very heart of Gaea, encountering a colossal monster that startlingly resembles Asura's Berserk form. Realizing that this is the source of Gaea's wrath, Asura, with the aid of Yasha, slays Vlitra and escapes out of Gaea. As the remaining Gohma are pushed back on the planet below, Asura returns to the Brahmastra to reunite with Mithra, but is interrupted by Olga. Despondent over Deus' death and the loss of her fleet, Olga takes Mithra hostage and threatens to kill Mithra as revenge. She attempts to kill Mithra, but the Golden Spider suddenly appears and kills her, stating that he cannot allow anything to happen to his "vessel".

The Golden Spider weaves a web around himself and Mithra. Now transformed, he reveals himself to be Chakravartin, the one true god and the "Spinner of Mantra". Chakravartin states that he himself unleashed the Gohma to test the inhabitants of Gaea, in the hope of finding a successor and ending his need to watch over Gaea. Asura attacks Chakravartin only to find himself severely outmatched, even while in Mantra form. Asura, growing more furious by the second, unleashes his Wrath form in the hopes of saving an imprisoned Mithra. Mithra, sensing that her father will destroy himself if he continued to struggle, launches him off the rapidly deteriorating Karma Fortress and back down to Gaea, requesting that her uncle Yasha, whom of which had already launched after and successfully caught the falling Asura, protect her father.

Asura, after unknowingly having the Mantra Reactor of the Karma Fortress and Yasha's own reactor implanted to him, awakes on Gaea to find a masked Yasha eager to battle him. Though confused, Asura accepts the challenge. The two clash in a flurry of blows, where Asura, thanks to the activation of the Mantra Reactor, gains the upper hand. However, before Asura can deliver the final blow to Yasha, he observes Yasha smiling underneath his mask. Asura halts his attack, but the bandages that covered Yasha's chest were blown away from the force of the onslaught - revealing Yasha's now heartless chest. Asura then realizes that Yasha revived him, and Yasha, now knowing that Asura is at his strongest, dies contented with a smile upon his face. Asura delivers a fist bump to Yasha's outstretched fist, causing his rival's body to fade away.

Preparing for his final confrontation, Asura meditates underneath a waterfall, seeing visions of the other Deities and reminiscing about Durga, strengthening his resolve and purpose. Riding atop what is presumed to be his own flagship, he heads into space to confront Chakravartin. Chakravartin attempts to destroy Gaea in a single blast, but Asura, with the power of the Mantra Reactor, transforms into a god-like form called Asura the Destructor and deflects it. Asura engages Chakravartin, who again requests that Asura become the new god of the planet only to be rejected once again. The very fabric of time and space begins to come apart as they duel at the edge of Creation for the fate of Gaea. Chakravartin is eventually pressed into his final form, but is brought to his knees by Asura's sheer force of will. As Asura prepares to kill Chakravartin, Mithra breaks free and urges him to stop. Mithra states that if Chakravartin is killed, all the mantra in the world will be forever lost. This will render all of Shinkoku's technology and the power of the demigods useless, including the Mantra Reactor keeping Asura alive. Asura chooses to destroy Chakravartin nonetheless, resigned to his fate and happy to die so long as Mithra can live free from danger. As the landscape around him collapses, Asura shares his final words with Mithra and vanishes, finally free of his wrath.

 **(This is where my story continues)**

Or at least, that was how it seemed…

In truth, his story was far from over…

What had actually happened was that once Chakravartin was destroyed, his powers found another host in Asura, which formed into another Mantra Reactor so that he would still be alive. And while it was true that he vanished, it wasn't because he had died like his daughter had thought, but since he had just killed a god; he ruptured the fabric of time and space and was instead sent back in time. Asura now found himself once more in Naraka where like the two times he had been here before, he had caught ahold of a pillar so that he could climb his way back up and live once more.

"Why am I here again," growled Asura as he clinged on the pillar and looked down at the endless sea of darkness that was at the bottom of it. "How am I still alive?"

As he hung there, his head began to hurt as he heard a child crying in his head. He held his head with his free hand and kept yelling out for the pain to stop as well as the crying. The pain only increased as he cried out in fury as his long lost memory came back him. He was once Naruto Uzumaki and he had been left to die at the age of five. He had been betrayed by his family, his mother had hurt him so he could not follow them, and his sister had done nothing to help or comfort him. Asura remembered the pain as he slowly starved to death. His rage took hold of him as he grabbed ahold of the pillar with both hands and began to rapidly climb up the pillar. He began to climb so fast that he began to run up it since he had gained enough momentum. As he ran up the pillar he screamed in rage as he knew what he must do once he got out of here.

(Whirlpool Ruins – 10 years later)

The ground exploded as the ruins that had survived the destruction of the village was leveled into nothing from the shockwave that came from his emergence into the world of the living. Asura landed on his feet and checked to see if all his limbs were intact, since he was no stranger to losing limbs. As he saw that he was fully intact, he felt that the newly formed Mantra reactor in his chest empowered him like never before. As he felt the last of his old memories merge into his mind, he unleashed his fury in an explosive surge of power that was felt by all within the Elemental Countries, and it made each and every person within it fell to their knees with in fear, and they were right to do so…

Since Asura, the God of Wrath had come home at last...

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to pst something to get the hype of this story up. Hope you like it!)


	2. Destructive Waves

(A/N: I would like to state that this story is not a Konoha Bashing fic. It may seem like it at times, but it is not. It is an Uzumaki Clan Bashing Fic since Asura's rage is against them alone and not the village that they are a part of. So while he may attack the village in the future, not saying he will, but if he does it will be to get to his real targets and not out of hatred for them. Also took a bit from an old VFSnake story and I am giving him credit for that bit. Didn't take too much this time, just enough to set the mood for Team 7.)

The Elemental countries were in a state of utter disarray since they had all felt a power unlike anything that they had ever faced in their lives. Emergency meetings were made once they were able to move after being floored by such power, and they all were to discuss the same thing and that thing was what the hell had caused such power to do so. Many of the villages believed that it was a Biju of some kind, but many of the villages' jinchuriki told them that their Biju were in fact terrified by the power since it not only was an unknown type of it, but it dwarfed their own by spades. So all the meetings came to the same conclusion, to find whoever or whatever had such power at their disposal and have them join their village either through force or negotiations…

(Konoha – Meeting Room)

"We need to find whatever it was that surged that power we recently felt," said a Civilian council member, as the rest of those in attendance nodded their heads in agreement.

"And we must be quick about it too," said another Council member, "Since who knows who felt that power. If any of the other villages were to gain such power in their own village they would be able to usurp our position as the strongest of the five shinobi villages."

As they talked back and forth about how they needed to gain whoever harnessed such power into the village to increase their own power, the Hokage sat there and pondered on the subject as they did. She had been Hokage for five years now since Hiruzen retired for the second time, and since she had become Hokage there had been so many changes to the village that were made so that the village would not implode upon itself. The Hokage's name was Kushina Uzumaki, former clan head of the Uzumaki clan, that position now being held by Arusha himself since he had been in the village the longest while the rest of the clan was in the Fire Capital. Many of their clan still resided there, but at least half of them were within the village itself to make them a clan proper.

Since her induction into the seat of Hokage, the academy had been given a complete overhaul since she had learned that the previous Civilian Council had been stealing funding from the schools to line their own pockets and were put to death for treason while returning the money along with all the rest of their families finances to the schooling fund. Not only that, but the Civilian Council was forbidden entirely from making such impacting decisions as they did before since the village got the approval from the Fire Daimyo himself to do so, since they had given him a sound reason as 'why do civilians have such power within a shinobi village?' With that money they were able to have the best teachers as well as gear for their students. There were even extracurricular activities afterwards to help those seeking their true calling as shinobi find out exactly what they were good at. And it showed with the quality of the students who had graduated from the academy.

Out of all the students in the academy, there were three who excelled at their craft in the recently graduated class. The first being her daughter Naruko, who at a young age mastered how to fully utilize the power of the Kyuubi sealed within her as well as both of the signature jutsu left to her by her father. She graduated top of her class to the ire of many.

The second was Satsuki Uchiha, the daughter of Kushina's best friend Mikoto. In the first year of her being Hokage, she had learned from Itachi, her former student turned Jonin, that the Uchiha were planning a coup against the village so as to take over. With Itachi's knowledge, Kushina had him kill those who were in charge to end the coup before it was started as well as serve as a warning to the rest of those who were for it so that they wouldn't ever attempt it again in the future. And it worked for the most part, with the added bonus of Itachi becoming a spy in the Akatsuki organization with the backstory of being hunted down for the murder of his family members with the order to capture alive to face Konoha justice. Of course that was all just a ploy and the higher ups had no intention of punishing him for doing as ordered. Makoto was mad aware of the truth, as was her daughter, each of which knew to keep it a secret from others, so Satsuki acted all angry whenever Itachi was mentioned, but she was just happy that he was alive.

The last of the 'Kunoichi Trio' as they were labeled, was Hinata Hyuga the heiress to the Hyuga clan. Years ago when the Uzumaki settled down within the village, the branch members came to them in secret and begged them to free them from the Caged Bird Seal that had been in their family for generations. The Uzumaki were unable to do anything at first, but once the son of the Fire Daimyo married a member of their clan, he wanted to make his wife happy and poke to his father on the subject. The Fire Daimyo was all for it, and was in fact very pissed that such a seal was ever made in the first place since slavery in all senses of the word was illegal within their country and wondered why such a thing was not brought to his attention sooner. When the order for change came in from the Daimyo himself, the Hyuga Elders along with the clan head Hiashi were pissed. The Elders would rather see the branch members dead than free so they started to activate the seals to kill them all, but Hitomi, Hiashi's wife, stopped them. Hiashi was pissed that his wife went against his orders and attempted to strike her down, stating that 'he could always remarry'. Yet Hinata, who was seven and shy from the constant abuse given to her from her father, struck him down to protect her mother from him. Doing so unleashed a fire within her so that she would grow strong to protect her family from harm.

These were the three members that made up Team 7 with Kakashi as their jonin instructor, and they had been given their first mission out of the village to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home in Wave Country…

But while there were major changes to the schooling of future shinobi for their village, there was even greater change for their medical field. Tsunade had years ago approached Hiruzen while he was still Hokage and proposed that they start a field medic program to allow four man teams with one of them being a medic so as to keep casualties to a minimum in the field. He had shut her idea down by stating that there was no room in the village's budget to start the program she wanted. She waited until Kushina was Hokage, which was a decision that was made by the Fire Daimyo himself to the ire of Hiruzen as well as Danzo, and had proven a competent leader to pitch the idea a second time. Kushina liked the idea and had given the green light on the project, and wondered why Hiruzen didn't want it in the first place. So she had Jiraiya use his spy network within the village to dig up any dirt on his old sensei. What he found shocked them to the core…

He found that his sensei had been funding Orochimaru in secret since he wanted immortality since he feared death along with his old teammates. There was even further proof that he had let Orochimaru leave that day they raided his labs since he had no intention to stop him and had in fact killed the ANBU that had gone with him to capture Orochimaru. He even learned that Danzo still had ROOT operational even though it was supposed to be disbanded on the order of the Daimyo himself, and once he was found out, the four of them had tried to flee towards Rice Country where they knew Orochimaru was residing. They didn't get far since their attempt to flee had been anticipated and a team of Hunter Nin were already in route to capture the four of them with the proper seals to restrain them, even Danzo and his grafted arm full of Sharingan eyes. They were brought to the Fire Capitol where they were publicly executed, with Hiruzen's face taken down from the Hokage Monument along with his term as Hokage stricken from the history books. And with those greedy idiots gone, they took the funds that were being used to keep ROOT going and diverted them towards their new medical program. And all in the village was going normally…

At least it was until the surge of power caused everyone to drop their knees from the pressure of such power that is…

"I agree," Said Kushina, finally getting into the conversation, "we will have Jiraiya use his spy network to find this person with such power and convince them to come to our village. Once here we will offer him or her a place within our ranks as a new clan head and invoke the Clan Restoration Act to breed new shinobi for the future. All in favor of this motion?"

"Aye," said all those in attendance at the meeting.

'Hopefully this man is as handsome as he is powerful' thought Tsume, the clan head of the Inuzuka Clan. She had felt the power that forced everyone to submit and nearly creamed her pants from it since she could tell that whatever had that type of power was not only a male, but an Alpha male to end all Alpha males. She was a woman who liked strong men, and if this man became part of their village somehow in the future, she would do all in her power to seduce him and have him mount her like only an alpha male like him was capable of.

"The motion passes," said Kushina as she then dismissed the room since the reason that they had come for had been discussed as well as dealt with. She now had to go find Jiraiya and tell him his new mission, and her forehead grew a tick mark since she was fairly certain she knew exactly where he was since he was always peeping o the women in the hot springs to the point that she had her own built with so many seals surrounding it so that she was one hundred percent positive that he would never be able to peep in on her or her friends who she allowed to use it so as to not be peeped on as well. So with a very pissed off aura, she went to search Jiraiya out…

(Whirlpool Ruins)

Asura was sitting down as he breathed deeply to calm himself from having another burst of rage. His wife had taught him how to do so and he was very glad for her lessons right now since it helped him think far more rationally when he had a clear mind. When he had returned to this place that haunted his very soul, his first thought was to find and slaughter all the Uzumaki clan and anyone foolish enough to get in his way, but he had to think smart about this since even though his knowledge about the clan was limited, he at least knew that they were strong in their own sense along with proficient in seals of all sorts. While the strength part of that knowledge meant little to him since they were in no way as powerful as he was, it was the seals that made him think carefully on the subject since if they had the time they could probably find a way to somehow seal up his power and weaken him to the point that they could kill him. Asura just scoffed at that thought since he knew that all that would happen is that he would end back in Naraka since he was far too stubborn to die. So with that in mind, he got up and planned to seek out knowledge about the world since he knew next to nothing about it. While it was true that he wanted nothing more than to kill off the Uzumaki clan to its entirety, he still would need to settle down afterwards and start life anew. Maybe even teach others so that they too would become powerful warriors as Augus had taught him long ago. Or was it in the Future? Asura just shook those thoughts out of his head because they made his head hurt to try and process such a thing.

Asura looked at what was left in the immediate area and saw that somehow the very tree that he had died underneath had remained standing all this time. He walked up to it and placed a hand on it and felt that it was withering away and dying since this was a place of death now and had been such a place ever since the Uzumaki clan had abandoned him here to die. Using his nails he carved out a message as he pumped Mantra into it to give it new life and flourish. He watched as it bloomed into a beautiful sakura tree and smiled as he left it there and headed out to begin his journey. He was amazed that he was able to even do such a thing, but it would appear to him that when he killed the God of Mantra in a way he became the new one in its place. So he left the forgotten ruins to begin his journey, all that remained was the message he had carved into it:

 **From Death Springs Forth New Life**

Asura walked towards the edge of the island, and as he did he remembered when he was a child and had tried to find aid in another village, but was unable to since he needed a boat to get off the island as well as the fact that even if he tried to, he was unable to swim at that age. So he saw land in the distance from where he was standing, and so he got a running start and used his hands to launch himself in its direction…

(Wave Country)

Tsunami was not having a good week, but then again her life had been hectic ever since she was witness to her old lover's execution to Gato's forces years ago. He had done so to kill not only the village hero, but morale amongst the populace as well since by doing so there would be no future attempts to usurp his power he had over the village. But their hope never truly died out and her father had gone to a Shinobi village to acquire aid to protect them while he and his men finished the bridge that would mean their salvation once completed. Gato didn't want this and had tried to stop the construction of the bridge but he couldn't just destroy it since that would put too many eyes on him and then people would investigate the area. Once they did they would know of his illegal activities and aid the village.

So while Tazuna was away to get help for his workers, Gato made his move to get the leverage that he would need to stop the construction completely. He ordered his men to capture his grandson Inari, and or his daughter Tsunami. And that is where we find her at this moment, being dragged out of her home kicking and screaming trying to get away from the dozen men who had come to kidnap her and her son.

"Oh his bitch is a fighter," said a goon with an eyepatch on his face.

"I like when they fight back," said another goon, "it really gets my blood going."

"Why not have a little fun with her before we take her to Gato?"

As he said this, the men agreed in unison and began to rip the clothes off her body in preparation for what they planned to do. She struggled at first, but one of the men forced her by grabbing her head and turning it to look at her son since one of the goons had a flintlock pistol to his head with clear signs that he would use it if she continued to resist them. So with tears in her eyes she stopped resisting and told her son that everything would be alright. And as she said that, as if the heavens themselves heard of her plight, a man crashed to the ground not that far away from the group. The suddenness of the situation caused the goons to stop what they were doing since not a single one of them had expected something like this to happen.

The man who literally dropped in was humanoid in appearance, aside from the markings on his body as well as his eyes and arms. He had spiky hair that was white in color and his skin was of a tanned complexion. His eyes glowed white and although he had irises, he didn't have pupils. During his time as one of the Eight Guardian Generals however, he had red eyes and pupils, which returned just prior to his death and his return to his old world. He wore a pair of torn black hakama trousers with a red flame pattern and a torn golden waist sash hanging. He also wore golden ceremonial greaves with one leg of his trousers tucked into the greave of his right leg and the other leg covering his left leg.

Once the man landed and the dust from the impact of his landing cleared away, he looked around to check his surroundings. He was unsure where he had ended up after his jump, but then again he was new to this world since he had only ever seen Whirlpool in his youth and had died quite young. Yet he did see a group of men standing over a half-naked woman and one of them was holding a child hostage on the side. It didn't take a genius to understand what was going on here and their actions only caused his fury to boil inside of him since he could not stand rapists. Yet as soon as he took a single step towards them to end their plans, the apparent leader of the group yelled out to him.

"Hold it right there," said the one with the eye patch, "if you take one more step then we will kill the boy."

"Then I will not take another step," said the man as he glared at the men who smirked thinking that they could continue with their plans to rape the woman since they had a hostage, "but I don't need to to end your pathetic lives." And before any of the men could react, the strange man threw his hands out in such a quick motion punching the air, each punch sending out a small blast of energy that struck true on their intended targets. The goons were blasted backwards, and the man capitalized on this by charging forward and killing the men via brute strength alone. They were not much of a challenge to begin with and died by a single punch to the head each. After he killed all but one, which just so happened to be the one who had held Inari hostage, the goon crawled away in fear from this man until he came upon his pistol. He smirked as he picked it up and aimed it at the man. He pulled the trigger, but to his utter shock and horror the bullet just bounced off of him. The man then kicked the gun out of his hands and placed a foot on his chest.

"Please have mercy," said the goon as he pissed himself in fear that he was about to die.

"No," said the man simply before he applied pressure to the goon's chest and crushed it beneath his foot. The man walked over to Inari and held out a hand to help him to his feet as well as his mother. Tsunami hugged her savior with tears of joy in her eyes since she was just spared being raped in front of her son.

"Thank you stranger," said Tsunami as she bowed in gratitude, "may we have the name of our savior?"

"My name is Asura," said the man as he looked around again to make sure there was nobody else in the area trying to harm the family he saved, "so can you tell me why those men were trying to rape you while threatening your son?"

"Yes I can, but please allow me to get redressed first since my house is just right there."

Asura was then quickly shown into their house and he took a seat on the couch while she went to put on another outfit since her was shredded not too long ago. While she did this, Inari sat on the couch adjacent to the one Aura himself was on and asked him multiple questions about his cool powers and strength. Asura answered each question that the boy had with a smile on his face as he did since he could sense the spirit of a warrior within this boy. Not unlike his teacher Augus had sensed in him when he was younger. Asura made a mental note to train this boy in the future, but he would have to wait for a while since the boy was young and still had a lot of growing to do. Soon Tsunami came back downstairs in a new outfit and made tea for their guest. Asura would have personally preferred sake but he was not one to demand things from a kind host.

"I thank you for the tea," said Asura as he gulped it down in one swig. He didn't even blow on it to cool it off since the heat didn't affect him in the slightest, "now could you please explain what that all was about."

Tsunami spent the next hour explaining he situation of her country and how it was under the tyrannical rule of Gato since it was an island and he owned all the shipping yards leading into it. She went on to explain that her father had begun construction on a bridge towards the mainland, but it was slow going with Gato trying to interfere every step of the way. She told him that she was being kidnapped along with her son since her father had gone to get help to protect them while they finished the bridge, but Gato was going to use her as leverage to halt construction entirely once they returned.

Asura growled in anger as he heard this, but it was towards Tazuna himself instead of Gato. What kind of a father would leave their child without some sort of protection when they were quite literally in hostile territory with a man who was well known for using many forms of dirty schemes to get his way? When his daughter had been in captivity, he had crawled his way out of the realm of Naraka itself and fought a god along with false gods to ensure that she was safe. To see a man do such a stupid thing made his blood boil. But he calmed himself and thought of a quick way to aid this woman.

"So if this man Gato was eliminated," said Asura as he thought about it for a second, "then you won't have any more men trying to kidnap you?"

"Yes that is true."

"Then I will make you proposal. It may not seem like it, but I am new to this side of the world entirely, with my sudden appearance being the first time I set foot in it. I won't explain where I came from since the story is too long and I have neither the time nor the desire to explain my old home to you. So my offer is simply this. I want you to tell me everything that you know about the world as you know it. As much as you possibly can since my knowledge is practically nonexistent as it is right now. Do this and I will aid your family by eliminating the man who seeks to do you such harm for his own greed."

"You can't attack him," said Inari in fear since he didn't want his hero to die so soon after they had just met, "he has an army of men at his disposal that will stop you before you get anywhere near him!"

"I have fought much more destructive things than a simple army boy," said Asura with a grin, "so there is no need to fear for my safety."

Tsunami herself was surprised that this stranger who stated he was new to their country entirely was willing to help them in exchange for just information. She was not about to let this god send of an opportunity pass so she began to explain how their country worked…

(Elsewhere)

Team 7 made their way towards Wave Country without any form of problem with Naruko out in front, Hinata to her right, Satsuki to her left, and Kakashi with the strangely nervous client. The smell of fear had been picked up by the whole group while Hinata could see it in his movements when Tazuna looked around as if he was half expecting some kind of attack as they traveled back to his house. This made Naruko suspicious of the man and half suspected this was some trap in some way or another.

As the group walked further down the road, Naruko saw the little puddle of water, and his eyes narrowed while Satsuki used her Sharingan that she had unlocked with the help of her older brother before his 'escape' from the village, told her about the puddle while Hinata saw her friend tense up making her mind become sharp too. Within mere moments, two figures that once made up the puddle of water launch themselves at the group going for Kakashi first, and were close to striking when he disappeared with a boulder in his place.

"A Genjutsu!" said one of the two through his mask, as each of their claws hit rock, and when they turned their heads they saw the blonde had a sword she had been given by her mother drawn while her two teammate took up defensive positions around the client with their sensei.

"You two idiots really should have tried to hide someplace else with a little more water since it hasn't rained around here for well over a week. Still, I should really give you an "A" for effort even if you did get an "F" for your execution, and speaking of execution...," said Naruko moving faster than the two Shinobi could see and swung her sword at their legs with the two assassins barely able to dodge the attack in time.

"She's fast brother," said the first of the two Shinobi attackers.

"Then let's see how she handles us combined brother," said the second before they both charged at Naruko, who only smirked at them. Once they were close enough, they were stopped mid step and tripped over themselves since they had not expected something like this to happen. When they looked towards their feet to see what had caused them to trip as they did, they saw that their legs were tied up with chains made of Chakra. While the assassins had tried to kill her sensei she had dug her chains into the ground and waited for them to get within reach of them to trap them like this. Once they were down, her teammates quickly came forward and hit them with a strike to the back of the head to knock them out.

It was when this had happened that they felt the power Asura had burst with that was felt by everyone in the elemental continent. It caused them to fall to their knees as it had done with everyone else, as Hinata looked up and saw with her eyes a huge amount of energy coming from somewhere near Wave country. Once it had passed and they were able to move once more, they got up and dusted themselves off.

"What the hell was that power," said Naruko since she had never felt anything like it, and she felt like the power was so angry somehow.

"I'm not sure what that power was," said Hinata as she shook her head," but I saw that it was coming from somewhere near Wave Country."

While they were talking, the two assassins woke up again since the power had somehow woke them up, yet they never got the chance to escape since Naruko quickly made a few restraining seals and used them on the two of them.

"Now...why don't you two tell me why you are after us or rather the very frightened old man that is our client and maybe just maybe I'll consider not sending you back to Konoha to face the wrath of my mother, who just so happens to be the Hokage of the village," said Naruko knowing full well that her mother would tear into the two of them for trying to kill her child. She was her most prized possession and would protect her from anything that meant harm to her. She had made sure to make her as strong as she possibly could as well as altered the seal on her body so that she could easily use the energy gifted to her from being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. She had no problems with the Biju herself, that is right she was a woman, since they got along fairly well and talked to each other often.

"Why don't you ask the old man himself? He knows the guy that hired us since we don't come cheap," said one of the two.

"If that's the value of your skills, I seriously think you ripped off your client considering the amount he was paying for your services seems to be way too much, and considering how easily I beat just now I think he would agree with me," said Naruko before smashing the man's face into the tree they were placed against, knocking him out and making a clone to carry the two back to the Hokage. She could only pity the men since they were as good as dead once they got there.

"Care to explain what those two were talking about further Tazuna?" said Kakashi eyeing the man sternly making the man even more nervous than he was before.

"He doesn't have to," sighed Naruko getting looks from everyone.

"He doesn't?" said Hinata wondering why her teammate said that.

"Nope, it's pretty clear when you think about it. Obviously, our client here is important in some way back in Wave Country, who has become a thorn in some possibly rich man's side, and that someone is wanting Tazuna dead for some obvious reason that as of yet I do not know. However, the problem for Tazuna in terms of getting the proper protection he needed because he's dirt stinking poor with just enough cash on hand to afford the protection of Shinobi in terms of a C-ranked escort mission, and now that we took care of the assassins after him word will eventually get out that they failed resulting in more Shinobi coming our way with much greater skill," said Naruko since he had been taught deduction skills by her clan to see things from outside the box since in the world of Shinobi things were never as they seemed at face value.

"It's true I'm afraid. What he just said is true," said Tazuna finding that there was no real way around it since they were going to figure it out one way or another.

"Who hired those men to kill you?" asked Kakashi wanting to know about their opposition.

"Gato. He's a ruthless business man that controls all the shipping around Wave Country due to the fact that we are an island with no way to receive goods unless it's by boat. My people back in Wave Country have been slowly suffocating at the hands of this snake of a businessman, who has used thugs, and other lowlifes that will do anything for money to intimidate them. I am currently working in secret on a bridge that will connect Wave to the main land, which will take away our dependency on Gato, and free our people of his leeching grasp. To do that I need to get back to Wave Country, which I know the amount I paid for your protection is nowhere near the amount needed, but I beg of you to please help me save Wave Country, and I will repay Konoha whatever they want in terms of money for this mission," said Tazuna hoping the group would understand his plight.

"It's up to the team since this now upgraded to a B-ranked mission, which this mission was ironically enough, supposed to get them ready, and now I have to find out just how ready they really are," said Kakashi looking at her three students and wondering what was going on through their heads. The Hokage had sent them on this mission to get them ready for harder missions in the future since they were the best that the academy had produced this graduating year.

"Let's do it. If we don't help them people will suffer because we went back to Konoha on a stupid technicality like not being paid enough money. If every mission was like that, then none of our clients would stay with us, and the village would be screwed several times over," said Naruko, who mentally noted that as an Uzumaki it was her sworn duty to help others since it went to show that the clan was an honorable one that was worthy of the praise given to them and it was not just because they had friends in high places as many have said.

"I agree with Naruto. Despite the mission becoming more dangerous it is still not above our own skills, which combined with our sensei will make us in fact more than qualified to proceed with the mission," said Satsuki, who got a nod from Naruko. Plus in her mind there might be a chance at fighting someone with skills that she could copy with her eyes and train with later. She had been taught by her brother that just because you can copy a technique that you fully grasp it just like that. A person has to train in it to fully gain the power from it, and it was that lesson that was always going on in the back of her head as she copied various abilities.

"It would be cruel to abandon the client in his or her time of need when the reward at the end for when we succeed will be well worth the risk," said Hinata, who wanted to show that she was strong, and that she could proudly represent her clan and prove her deceased father wrong about her being worthless and weak.

"All right then. If that's what you three want then so be it. Team 7 will escort and protect you Tazuna until this bridge is completed, but I will have to send word to the Hokage for additional aid since we have no idea where that power came from other than the fact that it was close to Wave," said Kakashi stressing to the point that while they could protect him from Gato's men, they had no clue as to what in the hell had caused that amount of power and would need assistance if they were to have any sort of chance if they crossed paths with whatever had that power at their disposal.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much," said Tazuna before they set out to continue their mission to Wave…

(Wave)

Asura walked calmly towards the mansion of Gato since he was told exactly where to find it. He was told enough about the ways of the world with the shinobi villages as well as their Kages and Biju as well as Jinchuriki. He had learned a lot in such a short time, but it helped him to understand the world immensely. So he set off after Tsunami had told him everything she personally knew about the world to fulfill his side of the bargain. He was close enough to see the highly fortified mansion with tall walls and guard towers with barb wires atop the walls so no one could climb in. It seemed more like a prison than a home if ne was to judge by outer appearances alone, but Asura was not one to do such a thing and thought nothing on it.

As he neared the mansion he saw a few guards by the front gate, with one of them pointing in his general direction since he had obviously saw him walking towards him.

"Stop right there," said the first guard as he unsheathed his sword just in case it would be needed if this man turned out to be hostile, "what business do you have with my boss?"

"My business with your boss is that I am simply here to kill him," growled Asura, "so step aside so I may do just that."

The guards just looked at him like he was insane before the guard with the sword charge forward to cut this fool down where he stood. Asura didn't flinch as he charged forward but instead he grabbed the man's head and crushed it into goo.

"Stand aside or suffer the same fate," said Asura as he began to walk towards the gate again. The other guard fumbled with his belt trying to unholster the pistol he had on his person, but Asura never gave him the chance to use it since he grabbed the man with one hand and slammed him against the thick metal gate again and again, each pound against it turned the man further and further into a thick smear on the gate, and with the last of his corpse Asura put more power into the thrust, blasting the gate inwards and off its hinges. He could have just jumped over it, but just like he wanted, the alarm went off due to the intrusion, and on a balcony far up in the mansion, Gato appeared with a frown on his face. Besides him were two shinobi, one with his lower ace concealed and a large sword on his back while the other had their entire face hidden behind a mask.

"I don't know who you are," shouted Gato who was angry that his men had not returned yet with the woman he had sent them to kidnap. "But you have just made the biggest mistake of your life by coming here."

"I fear no man," said Asura as he saw that one gates was close by and walked towards it, "and you are no exception to that."

"Look around you," said Gato as he held his arms out and as he did, the entire area was swarming with guards that surrounded the perimeter, "you are outnumbered. So why not make your death easier and just give up already. Since you will not get to me as I head back inside and enjoy a glass of whiskey as I hear your pain filled screams, which will be music to my ears."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," said Asura as he grabbed ahold of the gate and threw it at Gato. The two shinobi next to him quickly jumped out of the way, but Gato had no such skills to do so and just ducked instead. He was spared due to his quick thinking, but the only doorway back inside of his home was now blocked by the gate itself. Before Gato could vice his outrage from Asura damaging his property, Asura had jumped up to the balcony that he was on and landed right in front of the man. Gato tripped over himself backwards in fear as he was scared shitless at this point.

"Wait a minute here," stuttered Gato as he crawled backwards away from the man in front of him, "we can work something out here. Just name your price!"

"My price," said Asura as his eyes glowed with power from his rage. This man had been the cause of so much pain and suffering and now that he was in a position of near death like he had forced so many other people, he had the gall to bargain for his life. This angered Asura, and for him anger meant power. "Is your life!"

Asura then proceeded to pummel the elderly man with his fists, the speed of which got faster with each punch. He continued to do this until the man was nothing more than bloody paste on the ground with all that was left of him was his battered head. Asura threw it down toward the rest of his goons to strike fear into their hearts seeing that they failed to protect their boss. Asura then jumped down himself and landed on the head, crushing it and sending gore into the faces and bodies of all who were near it. The goons looked at this monster of a man and followed their basic instinct at a moment like this and began to run away from this place since they had no intentions to die anytime soon for a man who was now dead and was no longer paying them. Yet while most of the people fled in fear, two of them remained. These two were the shinobi who had been at his side when Asura had first arrived.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done," said the man with the large sword on his back.

"I have killed a greedy man," said Asura as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"No you idiot!" shouted the man this time since he was enraged that Asura ha just killed his employer. "You just cost us a high paying job!"

"And I should care about this why?"

"Because the Rebellion in Water Country needs it you fucking asshole!"

"You say that like I should care about that."

The man at this point was done talking to Asura, and instead did a few hand signs and flooded the area with mist so thick that Asura couldn't see anything around him. Asura tensed up in preparation for an attack, and he was not disappointed since there was a quick slash on his back, but his Mantra healed him immediately afterwards to the point where there was trace of any sort of damage being done. Asura quickly punched in the direction of the attack, but punched only air. He stood there with a smile on his face since the thrill of battle excited him and his opponent was strong. Not strong enough to kill him since the slash had barely nicked his skin since it was very tough from all his training fighting the Gohma, but the fact he could pierce the skin at all with his blade let him know that there were those in this world with the power to actually hurt him in some way.

For several minutes, the man would slash at him and Asura would try to retaliate with no success, but soon Asura grew pissed about that fact and just wanted the fight to end. So he punched the ground hard, causing the ground to shoot upwards from the impact. He saw the man with the sword was now in midair and grabbed him by the foot and slammed him down hard into the ground. Asura then punched him in the head, but his anger only grew when he saw that the man was a clone made up of water. It was then that he noticed that he was surrounded by a large dome of mirrors made of ice. In them he saw the reflection of the masked shinobi who proceeded to throw senbon at him. The senbon just bounced off of him as he grew angry and proceeded to punch the mirror they were launched from. The mirror shattered into shards of ice, but as it did, another took its place immediately. Asura yelled in rage and stood his ground. Once he did, he began to punch all the mirrors, each being destroyed, but quickly replaced. Five minutes this went on, all the while the shards of ice began to pile up around him. Once there was a large amount of shards, they took a life of their own and began to circle around him. Before Asura could do anything about it, he was frozen solid in a large chunk of ice.

"Good work there Haku," said the sword wielding man as he reappeared next to his companion.

"Thank you for the praise Zabuza," said the now named Haku as the two of them walked towards the ice chunk and looked at the man frozen within it.

"Now to figure out on what to do with this man," said Zabuza as he pulled out his Bingo Book and flipped through the pages to see if he was wanted in any of the villages so as to collect on a bounty if there was one. But no matter how hard he looked, there was none to be seen. So who the hell was this man to be this strong and not have a bounty on him from a village? Who trained this man?

"Did you find anything," asked Haku as he kept using his power to ensure that the man remained frozen in place since he was taking no chances here on the random off chance that he broke free somehow.

"No," said Zabuza as he shook his head, "and that raises the million dollar question on who the hell is this guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"This man is clearly powerful if what we have seen is clearly any indication of any sort, so some village would have tried to scout him since anyone with his type of power would be sought after. But look at him! He has no hiate on his person so he is clearly not from a village so then that would usually mean he has refused to become part of one and doing so would mean that he would be placed in the bingo book to eliminate him so that his power won't go to another village. But there is absolutely nothing on him in this book, and that is what worries me."

"So what do we do with him?"

"I'm not exactly sure on what to do here. Just give me a minute to think on it." Yet he never got that minute, since they then felt a power like the one they had felt before that had floored them as saw the man in the ice begin to glow with an aura of power. The ice around him cracked and then shattered and flew in all directions. The only reason that Haku and Zabuza were spared being harmed by the ice was the fact that even though Haku was floored on the ground next to his master due to the power this man was emanating with, his bloodline over the power of ice worked on a level of mastery that didn't require him to be conscious to use it. If there was ice of any sort coming at him it would stop midair and do no harm to those around him. Asura quickly stopped his flow of power and walked towards the two shinobi that had frozen him in place. He picked them up by the throats and began to squeeze them so it was hard to breath.

"You dare freeze me in place with your abilities," growled Asura as the two shinobi in his hands tried to break free from his control but were not able to since his grip was so damn strong. "Do you know what I have to say about that?!"

The two shinobi at this point accepted the fact that they were about to die, but what happened next shocked and confused them since he let them go.

"That was a good fight," said Asura as he took a step back and watched the two of them begin to gasp for breath, "I haven't had a fight that fun in quite some time."

"Who the hell are you," said Zabuza as he got his sword ready to fight again if he needed to.

"My name is Asura," said Asura with a grin on his face. "And now that you know my name, what is the name of the two warriors who have entertained me so after so long?"

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, and my companion here is known as Haku."

"Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Haku," laughed Asura since he hadn't had a fight he could fully enjoy since the coop had started and he had died for the first time as Asura. He wondered if this was how his mentor Augus had felt fighting him all those times. "You are the first one to ever freeze me solid like that. It was a unique experience I will give you that."

"What are you? Some sort of god?!"

"No," said Asura as he shook his head, "I am no god, but where I am from I was known as a Demi-god."

"Where are you from," asked Haku since he had never heard of such a place where people claimed to be Demi-gods by the people."

"Well, let's go inside and have a seat," said Asura as he walked up to the front door and kicked it open. He didn't really care about the damage since it wasn't his house, "and I will tell you. Hopefully the man I killed has some sake around here…"

(A/N: Just letting people know that when I do pairings for this story, it will be with older women of the series since Asura is over 15,000 years old at this point. So keep that in mind if you ask me to do a specific pairing! Until next time!)


	3. A New Legacy

(A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to writ this chapter, I just have been having fun playing Earth Defense Force 5 on my PS4. It's fun killing giant insects with mechs and tanks, so if anyone wants to join me in all the insect genocide, PM me your gamer tag and we can exterminate those bugs together!)

The town of Wave was in a state of deep depression. For years they have been under the iron boot of Gato and his forces, who made sure to snuff out any and all sorts of resistance as well as joy to those whose lived there. Yet their hopes rose up once more as they saw Gato's men run away like they had seen the Shinigami himself as they ran to the docks and boarded ships. Once they were full they all departed leaving the townsfolk confused as to why they had just up and left. But they wouldn't have to wonder for too long…

Coming from the direction of Gato's heavily fortified mansion, there came a large muscular man carrying huge crates that were tied to his back. Any normal man would have buckled under that amount of wait, but once he got closer they saw that he was no normal man. His body was just that much of a dead giveaway to the people. Men were slightly envious of the man since he had a body that nearly all of them would kill for. The children had stars in their eyes in wonder seeing this super strong man before them. And the women? Well naturally they all looked at this man, except for those who were lesbians, with eyes of lust since this sexy god of an Adonis was perfect to them in their eyes.

"I have come to return all that has been stolen from your town over the years," said the man as he lifted the crates off his back and put them down. He ripped off the side of one, and to the surprise of the townspeople there was large amount of cash within it.

"Who are you," asked an elderly man who stepped forward with the help of a cane.

"My name is Asura," said the now named Asura as he began to walk back towards Tsunami's house to let her know that she and her family were no longer in any sort of immediate danger. As he left the crowds of people to reclaim what had been stolen from them, he continued onwards as he heard the people cheer the name of their countries hero. Asura smiled as he heard them shout his name, since it gave him a warm feeling inside. Throughout his life he had always done what he did to help others as well as protect those who could not protect themselves. While the other Demi-Gods had done it for themselves, he was not like them since he helped them because it was the right thing to do and not for personal glory.

As he walked towards his destination, he remembered the conversation he had with the two shinobi over some expensive sake. He had drank pretty much all of it since the others didn't want as much and unlike normal human he didn't get drunk as easily as they would have so he suffered no type of intoxication. He had sat down as he drank his sake and told them who he was and what the world was like in the future. While at first they were skeptical about the whole thing since it seemed so farfetched, Asura in a moment of improvising grabbed them both by the head and channeled mantra through them. Doing so shared his memories of what he had done as a demi god. He didn't know why that worked but it was like a voice in the back of his mind told him it would and so he did it.

Once the process of transferring memories to them was complete, they looked at this man in both awe as well as fear since he had literally killed a god and broke reality. This was not a man who you fucked with in any sort of way if you wanted to live. They then discussed what Asura was planning to do with his life now that he was here, to which he told them that he would search around for a place to call his home once he was done helping the family he had promised to help. It was at that point that Zabuza asked, almost begged if Asura was remembering it correctly, to come with them and aid the Resistance against the tyrannical Mizukage of his old village. At first Asura didn't care to do it, but in the end he agreed to help since in reality, what else was he going to do with all his free time? Sure he had plans to avenge his own death, but he had to make plans for the future since his revenge wouldn't be eternal.

So after they were in agreement about his assistance in their civil war, Asura then had them help to round up all the money and valuables they could find. They left the large items for the people of the town to come and get themselves, but the money they found they put into crates once emptied of their contents. They had found most of the money in a vault that had a door code to it, and Zabuza had cursed their luck since they couldn't get in. Asura just chuckled as he grabbed the door and ripped it straight off of the wall with one hand. Zabuza and Haku were only momentarily shocked as he did that, but then again they had seen him fight a demi god that was the size of the planet that had tried to crush him with his finger. Asura had killed the man by punching it… a lot…

Asura asked them to wait by the water and to stall any and all teams of shinobi that would arrive since Asura didn't really want to deal with anyone else at the moment. But as they did that, he had finally arrived at the house of Tsunami. He walked up to the door and knocked, to which he saw Tsunami open it with a knife in hand. He wasn't surprised to see her with one though, since she had been kidnapped and nearly raped earlier that day alone. She lowered the weapon quickly though once she saw that it was him at the door instead of another group of Gato's men trying to kidnap her again.

"You are back," she said as she ushered him inside and put some more tea on the stove for him. "So does that mean…?"

"Yes," said Asura as he sat at the table with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed, "Gato is dead. His men have left this country and the money stolen from the people has been returned as well as the gate protecting his mansion is destroyed so feel free to claim whatever is within it as your own since it does not concern me."

"You really killed Gato," asked Inari as he came into the kitchen and sat at the table as well.

"I have indeed young man," said Asura as he smiled and opened his eyes to get a good look at him. "But with the main source of your problems gone, you must ask yourself what it is that you are going to do with yourself so that it doesn't happen again?"

"I'm not sure," said Inari as he thought about it long and hard before an idea came to his mind. "I know! I wish to become a warrior like you are. I want to be just as strong as you so that I may protect all those I care for in life so that no one else like Gato threatens them."

Asura smiled as he stood up and walked over towards the boy. He pats the boy on the back, but it was a bit too much strength put into it so it ended up knocking him out of his chair.

"Well I see that you are well on your way," said Asura as he laughed, "For the first step towards becoming a warrior such as I is to have the heart of one. Allow your convictions to grow over time boy, and when you truly feel that you are ready to train, seek me out and I will do just that."

"Must you go so soon," asked Tsunami.

"Indeed I must, for there is more that I must do out in the world and the longer I stay here the more people who suffer."

Asura than began to leave the room, but stopped when he felt arms cling to his legs in a hug. Asura looked down to see Inari hugging him.

"Thank you for showing me that there are still heroes in this world."

"Inari," said Asura as Inari finally let him go, "it was my genuine pleasure."

Asura than walked out of the house feeling warmth in the depths of his soul itself, but unfortunately that all ended quite abruptly as he saw a group of eight people standing outside the house. His mind was able to quickly observe that these were shinobi, at least seven of them were. There was also an elderly man who reeked of alcohol, but that didn't bother him since there was time that his own master had smelled the same way, and even while he was intoxicated he could still kick his student's ass.

But while the warm feeling in his body had left him so suddenly, the hot feeling of his rage grew quickly since within the group of shinobi in front of him were four members of the Uzumaki Clan, which he was easily able to identify because of their red hair. But what caused his rage to grow so rapidly was one of them in particular since this person was one of the two people who had all of his rage and hatred towards them….

Naruko Uzumaki…

She was a young carbon clone of the woman who had seen fit to give the two of them life, only to deem it necessary to leave him to die alone, hungry, and scared. She couldn't even kill him so he wouldn't suffer as he had done, to at least make it quick so that the pain would stop. But no! She didn't do it because she didn't want to suffer mentally for quite literally killing her flesh and blood son, so she let nature do the work for her!

"Naruko Uzumaki," growled Asura through strained teeth since he couldn't even speak since he was restraining himself so much right now.

"How do you know my name," asked Naruko who was not only genuinely surprised that this stranger knew her name, but was more than a bit frightened by the sheer amount of killing intent that was being directed at her personally.

Asura didn't answer her question though, instead he charged at her with his fist raised to pound her into paste. But Kakashi had seen this coming and pulled her out of the way quick enough for her to dodge it. It was fortunate that he did too since the power in his punch blasted a crater to form where she was once standing. The group looked at this in shock since the only person who had this type of power that they knew of was Mito when he was alive as well as Tsunade, but since that was her granddaughter it wasn't so much of a surprise to see her with the same type of power. But to see this strange man do it was troubling indeed.

"What the hell was that for," shouted Naruko in anger since she was seriously wondering why this man wanted to kill her like that since she had never seen him in her life. The man was massive and throbbing with pure muscle, so she was one hundred percent certain that she would know the man if she pissed him off at some point.

"Of course you don't remember me," said Asura, but more to himself, as he flared his power to the point that it caused them to drop to their knees. It was at this point that they all realized that the power that they had all felt a while ago had originated from this man. The older Uzumaki of the group looked at each other and nodded. Two of them managed to get back to their feet while the third prepared a seal to restrain the man. They were under orders to bring back whatever had that power if possible, via either force or peacefully was at their discretion. They would have preferred a more peaceful route of doing this, but he had tried to kill Naruko, the Hokage's daughter, and that alone made them worried for the man since those who screwed with her daughter suffered her motherly wrath and it was never a pretty sight.

The last time they had seen that was against the Haruno family who openly insulted the Uzumaki clan as unwanted foreigners to their village and should be subjugated and enslaved. The Uzumaki ignored their words for the most part, but when their head that was on the Civilian Council was found guilty of theft of funds as well as other treasonous acts, things changed. Sakura was in Naruko's class and had always been jealous that her and her friends were far more popular than her. So she complained to her mother about it to the point that her mother decided to help her with the aid of a few of the last remaining ROOT forces that she was able to keep hidden so as to use them in her quest for revenge against the bitch who had ordered her husband's death. These ROOT had kidnapped Naruko, who while a strong and gifted kunoichi, was still so young and inexperienced to the world itself outside of the walls of her village.

They had dragged her to a building where Sakura's mom planned to take her time and torture her before she grew tired and gut the little bitch. But she didn't plan on the Uzumaki sensors tracking down their location so quickly. She had been rounded up along with the other ROOT members, tortured for days by Kushina herself, which no one in the village knew exactly what she did and they were glad for that since Sakura's mother's screams were heard for hours all throughout the village, even though she was in a cell deep underground. Now while her mother and her tools had been found out and eliminated from the picture, Sakura was never found out and had decided to keep her head down and not to cause problems until the right moment to avenge her parents presented itself.

The two Uzumaki went through similar hand signs to conjure their jutsu, which came in the form of water bindings that grabbed ahold of Asura's hands. Then they each used the one hand that wasn't being used to hold the water stead to summon electricity to their hand and grabbed the water. The electricity coursed through the water and shocked the hell out of Asura, and as he was being shocked the third Uzumaki ran forward and slapped the seal he had made onto Asura's chest. His body became covered in long lines of text that began to encompass his entire body, and they believed that they had successfully restrained the man, but they were so very wrong on the matter…

Asura had let the three of them do this because he wanted to see firsthand if their seals would be able to restrain him when he was technically at his weakest since he wasn't using his far more powerful forms, and as he expected they were not able to restrain him. It would seem that since his power came from Mantra, it was immune to seals that were made to counteract chakra. So to the surprise of the Uzumaki that thought that he had been restrained, he yanked hard on the bindings so that the two of them were pulled forward. He grabbed ahold of each of them by the head and began to squeeze hard to the point that they screamed in pain as they felt like their skulls were cracking. As he did this he flexed a bit of his mantra and they saw the seal simply vanish off of him.

"Arusha," said one of them through strained teeth, "you must warn the village! Go!"

It was at the mention of the name Arusha that Asura paused in his efforts for a moment. A memory of his past came back to him as clear as day…

 _We are the last one's here aside from Arusha…_

Those had been the last words he had heard his mother say before they left him to die. Yet when he tried to catch up with them he had been struck from behind by someone he had no idea who it was, but it was only in this moment that he now saw the man who had hurt him as a child. Asura remembered that day with such clarity that it was as if he was there all over again. In his memories he had cried, and he was crying now. But he stopped as quickly as he had started and in a scream of rage he crushed the skulls of the Uzumaki in his hand.

"You…" seethed Asura as he glared at Arusha, who was slowly backing away in preparation to escape. He figured that with this monster of a man following him that the others can escape to safety since they were not ready to fight this man. They had used a seal that was literally capable of restraining the Kyuubi himself if it was ever necessary, but this man had simply shrugged it off like it was nothing. Just how strong was this man before them?!

"Why are you attacking us? What could we have done to anger you so much to the point that you would attack us like this?"

"You and the rest of your pathetic clan took everything from me," said Asura as he walked forward towards him with his hands clenched into fists so hard that the outlines of his veins in his arms were easily visible, "and I will not stop until your clan is nothing short of extinct!" To say that those from Konoha were shocked to hear this was a gross understatement, since this man was basically speaking madness to them. Arusha took this moment to proceed with his plan to lure the man away. He launched several chakra chains at the man, yet to his utter shock and horror the Asura just caught them in his hand and yanked him forward like he had done to the other two. Arusha didn't even have the time to put his hands up in an ill attempt at defending himself before he was already being pounded into the ground by Asura. He didn't let up and yelled in fury the entire time he did it. By the time he was done punching him, there was a massive crater in the ground, with nothing left of Arusha's body other than a single arm.

Asura roared to the heavens as he finished and jumped out of the crater that he had made. He walked once more towards Naruko, who was terrified of this man. Yet Asura's walk was cut short as his arm was ripped off at the shoulder by what appeared to be some sort of miniature black hole of some kind. Asura growled in pain, but to be honest he had felt far worse in his past life so this was not a problem for him. He looked and saw that the one that appeared to have only one eye in fact had two. The second one was red and spinning though so he was assuming that he was the one who summoned a quick black hole.

"Stop where you are," said Kakashi as he stood in front of his Genin team to protect them, "you are under arrest for the murder of the clan head of the Uzumaki as well as the murder of two other clan members. Give up now, for you are crippled with one hand and I will take the other if I need to." Kakashi was bluffing as he said that last part since he was only able to use the Kumai once a day since it drained so much out of him. Even with the years of training it still did, but at least it didn't fully drain him to the point that he was unable to defend himself afterwards since that would just defeat the purpose of using it.

"If you truly believe that this will stop me," growled Asura as he gathered Mantra near his now missing appendage, "Then you have never fought one such as me." Asura then blasted the energy outwards, forming it into a new arm to the shocks of all who saw this. Asura then quickly charged forward and grabbed ahold of Kakashi by the neck. He had deduced that the second eye in his body was his natural one since once the power he used was used his power levels had dropped so fast. Asura channeled Mantra through his hand towards Kakashi, since this man fought alongside the Uzumaki and an ability like he had used would prove problematic in the future. Mantra was the energy of the universe itself, capable of healing nearly anything as well as destroying anything. Asura had no quarrel with this man; he just didn't want him to use the black hole on him again. So the energy coursed through Kakashi and went into his eye, transforming it into a normal one that matched his other one. With the impurities of his body expunged, Asura threw the man to the side of him since he was done with him.

Hinata as well as Satsuki tried to stop the man from hurting their friend and teammate, but Hinata's Gentle Fist style proved ineffective as well as Satsuki's clan's style. Asura simply backhanded the both of them away, knocking them out from the force of it along with activating Satsuki's Sharingan since she had faced a moment of near death. Asura grabbed the chakra chains that Naruko launched toward him in a desperate attempt to stop him and used both hands to rip them apart. Naruko felt a pain deep within her as he did that since he basically ripped a portion of her from her body. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. She began to claw at his hand in an attempt to break his grip, but he was just too strong and she couldn't make him release her.

"Please," gargled Naruko as she tried to breath, "you don't have to do this. I'm sure that whatever your problem is with my clan you could work it out with them if you give it a chance."

"My problem with them is that they still live while they took everything from me. The only way they could work things out and appease my rage is to simply die!" But as he strangled her, a feeling washed over him. It wasn't guilt or anything like that, but a sense that it wasn't the right moment to kill his former sister right now. So going off of this feeling he let her go. Naruko coughed and breathed deeply to fill her empty lungs.

"Why did you let me go," wheezed out Naruko who was surprised to see him just let her go like that.

"Because I want you to take a message to the rest of your clan for me," said Asura with a glare and a scowl on his face. "I want you to tell them what you have seen here. Tell them that I will hunt them all down and kill them with my bare hands! And most importantly, I want you to tell your mother that her past along with your own is coming back to haunt you!" Asura ended that last sentence by punching her so hard that it not only knocked her out, but it knocked out quite a few teeth as well. He felt a power engulf her body and begin to heal it from the damage done to her, but he didn't care enough about it. He looked to see that there was still one elderly man with grey hair and glasses on shaking in his shoes in terror at seeing Asura tear apart his security detail.

"Are you Tazuna," asked Asura as he stepped towards the man as he began to walk backwards, but was stopped when he backed up into the wall next to the door to his house. The man simply nodded his head since he was too scared to reply with words. "Then I have a bone to pick with you."

"Please," said Tazuna as he held up his hands to cover his face, "whatever Gato is paying you to kill me, I'm sure we could match if you give us enough time."

"I don't work for Gato," said Asura as he stopped a few feet from Tazuna and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared at the man who had left his daughter with no security.

"You don't," asked Tazuna with a look of caution on his face. He quickly thought about whom else could possibly want him dead if there was any.

"No," said Asura, "as a matter of fact I killed him myself."

"Gato is dead," asked Tazuna with a shocked look on his face. "So what do you have to talk to me about?"

"You are a father," growled Asura with his eyes closed as his power grew a bit as the rage built up within him. "And yet you left your daughter and grandson here without anyone to protect them from Gato's men. If it wasn't for my timely intervention then your daughter would have been raped as your grandson was forced to watch!"

"They did what," asked Tazuna as his face went pale from the fear of the information just told to him.

"They nearly defiled your daughter and traumatized your grandson from their actions. I killed them before they could complete their sick act though."

"So what do you have to talk to me about," asked Tazuna as the fear of death faded away from him. "It's not like you have a daughter to protect if you are here."

Asura opened his eyes in utter rage as he heard this man say that. Tazuna felt the fear within him grow once more as he saw the pure fury within his eyes. Asura then grabbed Tazuna by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"You know nothing," growled Asura, "I was once a father like you, but due to events out of my control my own daughter is forever lost to me. When those who I had once called friends betrayed me and took her from me as well as killed my wife in cold blood, I tore them all apart with my bare hands to see to it that she was safe. I destroyed entire armies as well as armadas to keep her safe. To see a father like you not care for the safety of your own child makes the blood within me boil. So here is my one and only warning to you, if I ever hear that your daughter was put in a position where she was in danger and there was no form of help to keep her safe, then I will personally end you. Do you understand me?"

Tazuna once more nodded his head, to which Asura let him go. He then turned around and walked away as Tazuna rubbed his neck. Asura sensed as Tsunami as well as Inari came out of the house and hugged Tazuna as he walked away to meet up with Haku and Zabuza…

(1 week later)

The past week had been a busy week for both parties of people. In Wave, there was much celebration once the news of Gato's death went around. Tazuna was happy to hear that the man that had threatened him had saved his daughter from such a horrible fate and had taken his words to heart for the future. So since the Konoha team was no longer needed to guard the workers for the bridge, Tazuna paid them for an A Class mission for their aid and told them that they were no longer needed.

Kakashi had to take his team and find a cheap inn to sleep in since Tazuna refused to grant them sanctuary in his house along with all the rest of the citizens. They didn't know much about the Konoha shinobi personally, but they knew that if the man who had become their savior disliked them for some reason, they were not so trusting of them. Kakashi sought out medical aid for his team, which he got easily but it took a few days for them to fully recover. While Asura had hurt them badly, it wasn't life threatening in the long run. Once they were back on their feet, they made plans to leave the country and return home, but it was then that the main problem hit them. There were no boats leaving since the news of Gato's death had yet to reach the main lands and the man who had ferried them across had left to protect himself as well as his family from Gato, unaware of the tyrant's demise as he did so.

Kakashi had asked for the means to leave, but Tazuna had explained that until the bridge was done that they were stuck there. So they were forced to wait for a week, and at the rate they were going it would take about another week since most of the townspeople were helping with the bridge so as to finish it as fast as possible. So while they waited Kakashi had his team do Tree Climbing as well as Water Walking exorcise since there was not much else he could do. He taught Satsuki his Raikari since the girl was furious at being beaten so easily by that man, who when she thought about made her blush since he was an incredibly handsome man as well as strong. But she would always shake those visions of him out of her head and continue on with her training since the Raikari was a tricky jutsu to master.

What Satsuki was unaware of was the fact that both Naruko as well as Hinata had the same thoughts as her when it came to the strange man, even though he had nearly killed Naruko. She wasn't sure why her mind was going that way but she would stamp it out since she planned to avenge her clan members and bring this man in to face justice if it was the last thing she did. Hinata was thinking along the lines of this man being her boyfriend and knocking the crap out of Kiba back in Konoha. For years he had been trying to get into her pants, and no matter how many times she rejected his not so subtle advances he wouldn't stop. She hadn't gone to her mother about this since she had been able to handle it so far on her own, that and she knew her mother would use their clan's Gentle Fist to neuter him painfully and if she did that would cause way to many problems between the Hyuga clan and the Inuzuka clan.

And as they trained, Kakashi wrote out his report that he would hand in once he returned to the village along with the scrolls containing the remains of their fallen Uzumaki comrades. He groaned to himself since he was so bored and wanted to be home by now, and he mentally fumed at the fact that only he had a summon animal, but since it was a dog it wasn't of much use since it couldn't leave the country to find someone to ferry them out of here. He had asked Naruko about the Toad Contract her father had, but she told him that Jiraiya was going to train her in it during the one month training period for the Chunin exams so that she could try and master Sage Mode. They would have been helpful at this point of time, but there was nothing he could do so he finished up his book and pulled out his Icha-Icha book to read and pass the time…

As they were stuck on the island country of Wave, Asura and his companions made their way towards Water Country. When Asura had met up with them, he all but demanded to know why they didn't stall the Konoha Shinobi like he had asked them to. They sweat dropped as he asked them that question and they explained that they were outnumbered since it was seven against the two of them, and even though they were strong in their own way they were no match against three elite Uzumaki clan members. Asura simply growled as they said that and told them that he had easily killed them, to which Zabuza chuckled and stated that they were not God killing Demi-gods. Asura stopped mid step as he was told this and laughed since Zabuza had gotten him there. It was then that he began to think to himself that since he apparently had the powers that Chakravartin once had, albeit extremely watered down since he was not capable of creating the universe, that maybe he could grant others the power of Mantra as well since it would help humanity as a whole grow stronger. But to do such a thing would require an intelligent mind to experiment such a thing, and he would have to ask about such a person in the near future, but now was not the time for that.

Zabuza had tried to take Asura to the headquarters of the Resistance to help them from there, but Asura demanded to know where Kiri was so that he could face the problem head on. Zabuza was not one to argue with him so he told Asura the direction to go and made haste along with Haku to go and collect the rest of their Resistance. But by the time that they had reached their headquarters, Asura had reached the walls of Kiri. He flared a portion of his power to alert those inside of his presence, and like he expected they arrived and attacked him since they assumed he had a bloodline of some sort so they wanted him dead for that alone…

If only they knew exactly whom they were trying to fight…

Thirty minutes later, Mei Terumi and the rest of the Resistance arrived on the scene of what could only be described as a massacre since there were bodies everywhere. Most of them weren't even in one piece, and the rare few that were had something caved in or a hole in their chest.

"Oh my god," said Mei, to which everyone agreed with that statement since it summed up the feelings of everyone there.

"What manner of beast could have caused such carnage," asked Ao as Mei signaled for her men to fan out and find someone to answer that specific question. Zabuza and Haku had returned to their base not too long ago, to which Mei slapped Zabuza twice hard across the face since he not only didn't bring back any funds to help them since they were in desperate need of them, but as his fiancé he had left her in a horny mood and she didn't like to be kept waiting like that. Zabuza had redeemed himself though by stating that a powerful had agreed to help their cause. When asked where this warrior was, Zabuza told her that he had already made his way towards the village so as to attack it. When she asked him if this man was insane, Zabuza calmed her down with a quick kiss and told her to trust him in his belief that this man would be able to aid them. She demanded to know how he knew this, but he told her that there was no time to explain it and that they needed to head out immediately. So they did and here they were. And she had to admit that this warrior that Zabuza mentioned had indeed helped them immensely if the sheer amount of bodies all over the place was anything to go on.

"Mei," said one of her men in the distance, "we have a live one here!"

Mei quickly ran towards him and saw a man that was pale from the loss of so much blood from the loss of both his arms. The man the look of someone who had seen the Shinigami himself and was shaking with all the waning strength he had left.

"Who did this to you," asked Mei as she held the man steady, "Who killed all these people?"

"Monster," was all the man said before he succumbed to his fatal injuries.

Mei and her men were simply left to ponder what he meant by that, but only for a brief second as they heard a shout from above them, and as they looked to see who it was they were shocked to see Yagura himself being launched towards them. The man hit the ground hard and left a line of a crater from the force of the impact. Mei and her men surrounded him but were cautious since this man was a Jinchuriki after all so it was a safe bet to be so around him. Yagura got back to his feet, painfully by the looks of it, and quickly surveyed his surroundings. He saw the Rebels had surrounded him, and it filled him with such anger that this was happening in the first place. First a monster of a man had attacked his village and slaughtered his men, and when Yagura had gotten involved himself he had been punched with such force that it had launched him out of the village. Now here were the very people he had been fighting against for years in a surprise attack. It was then that he put two and two together.

"So you send your loyal pet after me to weaken me," said Yagura as he spit blood to the side, "but I will not go down so easily! I will end this rebellion of yours once and for all here and now!"

Yagura then quickly went into his tailed form, which frightened the men around him since they knew the power he was capable of wielding when he used it. He jumped back and charged up a Biju Bomb to launch at the group of Rebels, but mainly at Mei since he knew that without her leadership that the rest of them would lose morale and crumble over time. Mei knew that dodging was futile since the attack was massive and stood there with a smile on her face since she was ready to die since it would at least be a warrior's death. Yagura launched his attack, but what happened next shocked all of them, even Yagura…

Out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of the Biju Bomb and grabbed the attack with his bare hands. The force of it caused him to skid back a bit since he had firmly planted his feet in the ground. The man yelled as he overpowered the force of the attack and threw it into the air where it exploded harmlessly away from anyone so it caused no fatalities of any sort. Asura stood before the Rebels and tightened his hands into fists as he charged forward to attack his opponent head on. Yagura was still in a state of shock and didn't move as he did so he didn't dodge the blow to his gut that launched him backwards. It was only because he was in his tailed form that he was still alive since he puked blood from the internal damage done to him. His power healed him enough to the point that he wouldn't die from it but it still hurt.

As Yagura bounced several times before he got his footing back, the shinobi loyal to his way of thinking got between the two of them so as to protect their leader. But they didn't stop Asura in the slightest since he did to them what he had done to the others who had foolishly attacked him when he had first arrived. The punched them so hard that limbs flew off or exploded. His fist went through the chests of many as the organs within were made into bloody goo. Asura's fists were caked in the blood of thousands of shinobi and yet if one was to look at him they would see that he was not winded in the slightest from his actions. Yagura saw his men die so graphically and launched a Water Dragon jutsu at the man rushing towards him.

Asura simply grabbed the dragon by the mouth with his hands, one on the top part while the other was on the lower part, and ripped it in half. Yagura was even more shocked to see this monster of a man do this, and with his bare hands no less! Asura capitalized on his shock and head butted Yagura with enough force to form a massive crater to form underneath the both of them. He then quickly charged up Mantra into his hand and uppercuted Yagura once he had enough energy. Yagura felt so very weak and near death as he did that, but that was to be expected since the Mantra infused punch had blasted the Three Tailed Biju out of his body itself. Yagura feinted from the amount of pain he was in while Asura continued to fight the demon.

The Three Tails tried to fight Asura with everything he could muster, but nothing he threw at the man stopped him. Even worse was that Asura's attacks easily cracked as well as broke his shell so he could feel the pain of his attacks on him. But as soon as the shell cracked it was back as it was before it had been and the process continued like this for what seemed like hours but had only in fact been minutes.

Asura grew more and more furious as time went by since he was hitting the beast and yet it healed just as fast as he hurt it. He wished that he had the means to kill it once and for all, and it was as soon as he thought that that he saw that he was no longer on the field of battle all of a sudden. He quickly looked around to see where he was, and saw nothing at all. It was then that he realized where he was. He was in the same realm as when he had fought Chakravartin before he had went back to the time of his former life.

"Hello son," said a voice from behind him. Behind him stood a man with have azure blue eyes and spiky, yellow-blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

"Who are you," asked Asura since he had never met this man in his life and yet the man had called him son.

"I am Minato Namikaze," said the man with a goofy grin of his face, "and I am your father Naruto."

"I am not Naruto," said Asura as he looked at the man with a slight glare, "I am Asura."

"You can call yourself whatever you want Naruto," said Minato as he looked at his son, who towered over him in height, "but the fact remains that you are still my son and will always be Naruto to me."

"Why are you here," asked Asura impatiently since he was not really sure of why he was even here to begin with since the god of this realm was dead and he didn't bring himself here.

"I was brought here to talk to you my son," said Minato with a sigh.

"By who," asked Asura, but instead of an answer, Minato just pointed behind Asura and when he looked back Asura's eyes opened wide in shock since there was Chakravartin standing there with a smile on his face.

" **Hello Asura,"**

"How the hell are you still alive," shouted Asura as he prepared himself once more to fight this god.

" **I never died like you believed. I simply gifted you my power and sent you back in time. I told you that only one from Gaia could protect it, but I never stated when and where it needed to be protected."**

"And yet you tried to kill me!"

" **It was simply a test to see if your soul was truly incorruptible. And I am happy to say that you passed my test since you did not give in even in the face of such overwhelming odds. So now I take my leave for there are other worlds that need my guiding hand to keep the balance. Farewell Asura."** And with those final words, he was gone.

"You have done so much with your life," said Minato as Asura growled at his words.

"No thanks to that woman who has the nerve to call herself a mother or the clan she is from."

"Yes," said Minato sadly as he had seen Naruto's life as well as Asura's and he was saddened by the pain he was forced to suffer in the both of them. "I was shown what your life had been like and I am sorry that you suffered like that. But I am here to make it right."

"And how exactly are you going to make this right," asked Asura as he turned around to face the man who claimed to be his father. "For I plan to kill them all and I won't allow you to stop me."

"I don't plan to even try," said Minato with a nervous chuckle, "for even if I wanted to, which I don't, I have seen what you are capable of when pissed. I may have been infamous when I was alive, but even I would fall to you if I tried since all I have on my side is speed and I have seen firsthand that it won't be enough to stop you."

"Then why are you offering to help me," asked Asura in confusion.

"Because I would have never abandoned you," said Minato with a serious look on his face, "even if you didn't have the proper amount of chakra in your system to use jutsu like most shinobi, I would have taken the time to make you stronger so that you could defeat those who could. I would have never left you to die alone my son, and it pains me greatly to see the family I was forced to part with turn on one of their own because they deemed him too weak and a smirch on their family name. Well Naruto, I say screw the Uzumaki! If they don't want you as a member of their clan, you are still a member of mine since you are my son! And I am proud to say that."

Asura looked at this man who had shown up out of nowhere, a father who he never knew existed since he had died when he had been born and was never spoken of around him or his sister in their youth. Minato walked forward and placed his hand on Asura's head, and as he did, his body transformed back to what it once was when he was five years old and known simply as Naruto.

"Our clan legacy falls to you my son," said Minato with a smile, "for your former sister is not worthy of my clan name since she abandoned you without so much as saying a word in your defense. And as such that makes you the clan head. I leave you my powers, which I find funny now that I think about it."

"What's so funny about it father," asked Naruto, who even though he had grown as Asura and was now in the body of his former self, he still had the brains he once had even in this form.

"I have never told a soul this," said Minato, "but the Rasengan, one of the two signature jutsu used came to me in a dream. In the dream I saw a man of great power use it to decimate his opponents, and once I awoke I strove to recreate that move for myself. And yet I never was able to recreate it like that man had in my dreams, but it is only now that I realize that I was never meant to fully recreate it since that man was you Naruto. Only you have the strength to use it to its fullest extent."

"I will make you proud father," said Naruto with tears in his eyes as he hugged his father with all the love his body was capable of.

"You already have," said Minato as his body began to fade away. Soon Minato was no longer there, and Asura had returned to his more powerful form. Where Minato once stood was now a ball of energy that he grabbed with his hand and as he did he absorbed the memories of his father. Asura smiled as he saw them for now he knew his father and he would make him as proud as could be, and Asura Namikaze would become just as, if not even more, infamous than him…

As this was all happening within his mind, only a few seconds had passed outside of it. The Three Tails tried to swipe at Asura with his tails, but Asura grabbed them and yanked hard enough to rip them right off of him. The Three Tails screamed in pain as his body painfully grew more to replace the ones that had just been violently ripped off like that.

"I was not expecting that today," said Zabuza as he and the rest of the Rebels saw this.

"I don't think any of us did," said Haku with the rest of them silently agreeing with him.

Asura was tired of this fight at this point and knew exactly what he needed to do to end it once and for all. He charged forward once more and uppercuted the beast into the air, and as he did the demon prepared to fire another Biju Bomb that was ten times the size of the one Yagura had tried to use against him. As he did this, Asura clapped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart as he channeled Mantra though them. The energy took the form of a sphere that once formed he pumped more Mantra into it to make it rapidly grow in size. The Three Tails launched his attack right as Asura was done charging his, and once he was done he kneeled down a bit and kicked off the ground to face the attack head on.

"RASENGAN!" Shouted Asura as his attack collided with the Biju bomb. There was a massive shockwave that decimated the village in its entirety from the Biju Bomb exploding from the force of the attack that ripped through it. Yet Asura's attack was still going full swing and he continued to fly forward as he yelled out in rage. The Rasengan hit the Three Tails head on, and once it made contact, the demon screamed as he felt his body fade away in a way that his power could not heal him. And within a manner of seconds, the Three Tails was no more, and yet his power coursed through Asura's arm and entered his Mantra core. Asura landed on his feet and yelled to the heavens as the power coursed through him, and as he stood there, a large pillar of light shot upwards into the sky, with the power emanating from it causing everyone in the Elemental Countries to fall to their knees once more.

The Rebels were eventually able to get to their feet once the power died down, and they saw from the ruins of their village, Asura walking towards them with a grin on his face. As he did he flexed his new power a bit and formed a dragon made of water to entwine against his arm, and he laughed as he saw this since he now had the power of water to add to his already immense strength. And soon the name of Asura Namikaze would be known the world over like his father before him…

(1 week later – Konoha Council Chamber)

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Jiraiya as he stood before the council members and mentally prepared himself for the information he was about to divulge to them, "I come bearing bad news of the grim nature."

"Does this have anything to do with the energy that brought us to our knees not only once but twice," asked Shikaku since it was a fairly safe bet to guess that that was the reason that they were all here since the last meeting they had was when it had happened the first time.

"Yes I'm afraid," said Jiraiya, "as to what the news is? Is that I have found the man who wields such power as his own."

"Why this is great news," said one of the civilian council members, "we just have to invite this man to settle down in Konoha and we will be unstoppable."

"I am afraid that your idea is quite impossible," said Jiraiya.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because the man who is known as Asura is now the Mizukage of Kiri."

The room went deathly silent as he had said that. That was the worst possible thing that could have been said about the man with that power since now he was an enemy instead of an ally and shinobi of their village.

"And it only gets worse from there," said Jiraiya as he took a deep breath as he really didn't want to say what he was going to say next.

"How could it get any worse than a man with the power to make an entire village of people kneel becoming the Kage of a rival village?"

"This man killed three Uzumaki members with Clan Head Arusha being one of the casualties."

The faces of the people in the room got even paler as he said that since Arusha was one of their most powerful of shinobi. To hear that he had been killed filled their hearts with dread.

"We must kill this man for what he has done," said one council member.

"Yes, seal him away and use him as a stud to breed more shinobi with his power. Even if it is a fraction of it it will still make us the undisputed strongest village for generations."

"It's not that simple," said Kushina as she decided to get into this conversation.

"And why is that?"

"It is because we do not know the full strength of this man. From the reports given to me by team 7, this man was bound and sealed by the Uzumaki jonin I sent to assist them, and yet he shrugged the seal off like it wasn't there. It was one that was made specifically to restrain a Biju if need be, and yet this man broke through it! And that isn't even the worst part of all this!"

"It gets worse than even that?" asked Inoichi who at this point was utterly terrified of this man. A picture of him had been passed around and he had seen from the looks alone that Asura was indeed powerful. But to hear what he was capable of painted a far more powerful picture of the man than the actual picture did.

"Yes," said Kushina, "since this man not only ended the Civil War in Kiri single handedly, he also managed to kill the Three Tailed Biju."

The room was in an uproar at this bit of information since a man who was able to literally kill what was deemed unkillable was someone they needed to make peace with immediately.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tsume, who the entire time she had listened to what this man had been able to do, she had literally came in her panties since her instincts were going wild right now. The picture only solidified the urge to find this Godlike Alpha male and present herself to him in the slim chance that he will take her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable since the wet spot on her panties was only growing bigger the longer she heard about this man. She would have to go home after this meeting and take care of these urges by hand, but with the fantasies going on in her head right now it would be a massive orgasm when she was done. And she wasn't the only one since Hitomi as well as Mikoto were in the same boat since it had been ears since they had sex since both of their husbands were dead, and even then they weren't really that good at it. Seeing this man in the picture, they just knew instinctively that Asura could please them like no other man was able to, but the question came on how to seduce this man?

"Our plan is to invite Asura here to discuss an alliance with our village," said Kushina in a serious tone. "Our main offer will be a political marriage so as to at least try and gain one child of his blood so that his power will be within our village. And with that, this meeting is over."

The council members all left the room as she said that, all hoping beyond hope that whatever their Hokage had planned to ensure an alliance with Kiri worked, since their very futures depended on it…

(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. And for those who are probably asking why the people in Konoha don't know Asura is a Namikaze yet, it is because he hasn't told anyone of that fact yet since he wants to reveal it later. Well until next chapter!)


	4. Mantra vs Chakra! Clash of Titans

(A/N: Just a bit of a heads up, but I am working with a fan of my stories to write this story. He has a few characters he made for me to use that seemed perfect for this story, because let us be honest here who in the Naruto universe can fight Asura. People might say Kaguya, but she has never been seen to defeat a planet sized god that tried to squish her by punching his finger a lot. So just wanted to let you know that there will be some OCs in this story, and the credit for them go to my fan/friend.)

It had been six months since the Elemental Countries had become aware of Asura Namikaze, but only as Asura since he never spoke his last name to anyone yet. Not even his advisors. He would tell them in time but he knew when he would do it and not a moment sooner than that. The past six months had been quite hectic for the village of Kiri since it had been destroyed in the fight between Asura and the Three Tailed Biju. When the smoke had settled and the shock of seeing a man kill what the world thought was unkillable wore off, they immediately agreed as a whole to elect him as the new Mizukage. Mei had wanted the position for herself when she led the rebellion, but the seat was reserved for the strongest in the village and she knew that she was nowhere near his level of power so she didn't even try to argue about the decision. And in the end she was happy about it since she wasn't stuck doing paperwork of all sorts, which Asura did, but he had his assistant Yagura do the majority of it since he wanted to find redemption for what he had done.

Most of the people of Kiri, Yagura himself included, thought that he would die since he had the Biju inside him blasted out of him so violently. Yet in the end he was still alive, albeit weaker than he once was since he no longer had the demon sealed in him. The shock of the blow had cleared his mind of the Genjutsu he had been and he was able to recall exactly what he had done to appear to be a tyrant. He had basically got to his knees in tears and begged for the forgiveness of those that he had sought to destroy for their bloodlines, which in the end they gave him since Asura was willing to. Yagura could only recall the Sharingan that were used to control him, but that was all he could remember. So, as Yagura trained to regain his lost strength, he also helped Asura with the paperwork he had to go through since he had more experience with it. Basically all Asura had to do was sign off on things since Yagura did his job fairly well.

The first thing that they did was rebuilt the village from the ground up, which they got the materials at a discounted price from the people of Wave since they owed Asura for saving them from the tyrannical rule of Gato. But even with the discounted materials, their funds were all dried up when the village was finally repaired to what it once was. Usually it would have taken far longer to build a village, but everyone, shinobi and Asura included, helped to rebuild it.

During their time of rebuilding the village, there had been three major events that took place in those three months that shook the rest of them, with the third being kept secret for obvious reasons. The first was that Iwa, in their infinite wisdom, conspired with Kumo and sent out scouts to scope out Kiri in its weakened state. Asura sent messages to their Kages to stop snooping where they were not wanted, but they thought to themselves that they would piss him off so that he attacked their scouts so that they could justify declaring war on the village and appear to be in the right to others even though they started it in the first place. Asura played right into their hands since he killed their scouts when they refused to leave and sent their heads back to the villages as a warning. Shortly afterwards war was declared between the three villages, with Suna and Konoha on the sidelines since they had no dog in this fight. While Suna stayed out of it since they were considered the weakest and didn't want to piss off a man who fought an army single handedly, while Konoha want to see the outcome so they could plan a means to subdue Asura if the chance came.

Kushina had been utterly livid when she had heard from her own daughter how Asura had nearly killed her by breaking her neck. That she was only spared death to deliver a message of hatred towards her clan for reasons that she called the entirety of them to discuss. Even the one who was married to the Daimyo's son came to that meeting since it was important that they cover all their bases. They discussed it for hours yet no matter how far back they went they couldn't determine why Asura hated them so much since not a single one of them had met the man until Naruko and her group had met with him, which honestly made it harder to pinpoint where the hatred was coming from. So since they couldn't figure out the reason for his hatred, they had their elite Seal Makers design a seal that could subdue him when the time came so they could get the answers they sought.

While the Uzumaki were discussing things in secret, Kumo and Iwa sent out a large group of their shinobi along with their Jinchuriki to eradicate Kiri in what the two villages thought was their weakest time, but while the shinobi of Kiri remained within it to protect it from attack, Asura alone walked out to stand before the combined armies of Kumo and Iwa. A and Onoki had laughed at his boldness and demanded his immediate surrender under the threat of death if he didn't comply, But Asura simply laughed as he cracked the knuckles in his hands, and activated his Unlimited Mode Form. The markings on his body emanated in a bright orange light due to the mantra flowing through his body as well as leaving a trail of orange mantra while he moved towards them. While in this state, Asura became completely invulnerable to any kind of attack or damage, and what happened next horrified the few survivors of what became forever known as "The Ten Minute War."

The name stated it all, since Asura showed the enemy no mercy and slaughtered all who attacked him. Nothing they threw at him hurt him in the slightest. All jutsu used against him didn't even so much as scratch him. Weapons thrown at or swung at him broke on impact, and even summons were no better off since Asura just as easily shrugged of their attacks killed them just as easily as he did the rest of the shinobi.

Even the four Jinchuriki were no match for him in the end. They were some of the few who were still alive in the end of it all, albeit extremely traumatized to see their comrades all torn to shreds and scattered all over the place. Even Onoki as well as A perished in the fight since they thought that their teamwork would be enough. But it wasn't… Not even close to enough…

Onoki had his head crushed by a curb stomp when he tried to rush Asura using Wind jutsu to fly at him, Which Asura just dodged it, grabbed him by the leg and slammed him to the ground and then stomped his head into paste. A had been punched through the gut with enough force to blast the lightning he covered his body with off his body so that it hit a group of shinobi behind him. Those shinobi suffered paralyzing shocks, but they still lived after all the slaughter. Roshi had tried to use lava, but Asura just used his newly acquired power from killing the Three Tails to cool it off and broke the rock that it solidified into. Han had tried to use his steam, which somehow did nothing more than piss Asura off more, which didn't really seem possible. Yugito had tried her hand at slashing him, which didn't work since even though she made contact, her claws barely nicked the skin and her flames were no better since he simply walked through it in a manner that made him look demonic as he did. Killer Bee tried the hardest, but in the end failed like the rest of them when he was hit point blank in the face with a punch that was infused with so much Mantra that it blasted not only him but everyone in the immediate area backwards.

He beat the four of them into submission as they were, and because of that they were forced to use their tailed forms to compensate for their weakness in power levels. Together with their combined might they were able to push him back, and as they did the idea of victory arose in their minds, but that was quickly erased when Asura went into his six armed Vajra form and grabbed them all with a hand and slammed them repeatedly into the ground until their powers faded and the demonic energy they were using receded into them once more.

Asura had planned to kill them as he had to the other shinobi that attacked his home, but the memories of the abuse the jinchuriki Yagura went through in is youth flashed into his mind. He couldn't fault them for attacking since they were nothing but weapons to the people of their village and fought because it was the only way to find some minor bit of acceptance. So he spared them death, but had them detained in the cells covered with seals enhanced with Mantra. While Asura's father Minato was proficient with seals, he was not as good as the Uzumaki, but his memories helped Asura in the field. While they were detained and healing, the remaining shinobi fled the battlefield back towards their villages to tell what had happened.

Each village had sent about forty five percent of their villages' roster to wipe Kiri out since they didn't think that they needed to send any more than that to wipe out the weakened village, but their plans ultimately backfired and only three percent of those sent made it back alive to tell the tale of what happened. The name of Asura had spread to all within the Elemental Countries at this point, and it helped his village grow. Onoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi took over as Kage for Iwa, while the kunoichi Samui took over for Kumo since she had been trained by Killer Bee and was the strongest out of all those that were alive still.

Both sent non aggressive agreements to Asura, who agreed to them, but while he agreed to the simple terms of 'don't attack me and I won't attack you' the Water daimyo began squeezing them for tributes with the threat of sending Asura to wipe them out if they didn't comply. Asura was unaware of that bit since there was so much else he had to deal with at the moment. The daimyo was a greedy man who grew rich off the misery of others. He had backed the village in the eradication of those with bloodlines since when they died, he was able to liquidate their assets and take it for himself. He had been pissed the moment the civil war was over since his flow of money had stopped, but now he had a whole new means of obtaining money and in his mind it was far more efficient than the civil war he backed.

The second thing that helped the village was Orochimaru himself, which might seem strange to hear but allow me to explain how it all went down. When news of Asura reached him in one of his many hideouts, he was salivating at the chance to obtain a godlike body such as his. So he tried to sneak in while the village was being rebuilt and security was lax. He made it all the way to Asura's personal meditating room, which he made in honor of his wife since she had always said he should have one to help calm him down while at home. Orochimaru had attempted to place the Curse Seal he was infamous for on him, but Asura was fully aware of his uninvited guest and easily dodged the attempt to bite down on his neck. He may have been meditating, but he was always aware of his surroundings. Something his old master had taught him by beating it into his head. Took several months but he finally got it.

Asura easily overpowered Orochimaru, who then dissolved in his hand since it was a mud clone, and all the other two dozen attempts at trying to curse him. Asura grew amused at this man's sheer will to keep trying, and he made it known by requesting to the real Orochimaru to make himself known so that they could talk about a deal that would satisfy the both of them. It took a few more mud clones before for Orochimaru to finally give in since he was not able to Curse him. When he finally appeared himself, Asura surprised him with a bottle of sake. Orochimaru took it with a bit of hesitation, and questioned why it was offered in the first place. Asura just simply stated that sake was perfect for a conversation between enemies of any sort since any man deserved a final drink, but that wasn't the reason he called for him. As the village was rebuilt from the ground up, Asura had looked into finding someone who could help in the research of transferring Mantra into others so that it could empower them all. His plan was to gift it to everybody, but he had to be careful since he didn't want another group like his old comrades to get full of themselves and massacre so many innocent people to harvest their souls for power.

When he had talked to his advisors, Haku, Zabuza, Mei, and Ao about who could possibly help in something like this, the name of Orochimaru came up but then the list of things he had done in his not so secret attempt of obtaining immortality. He was said to be one of f not the brightest mind in the world, and Asura was genuinely intrigued since the man would be able to help. Now here he was and Asura offered him power, but only if he used his intelligence to aid others instead of just trying to keep himself alive longer. Orochimaru had laughed a first, but faster than he could follow he grabbed him by the head, and like with Zabuza and Haku he showed him memories of a future that had happened to him before he traveled back. When showed this, Orochimaru paled to near transparency when he saw that his life goal of learning all the jutsu in the world once obtaining immortality was ultimately pointless when the power of chakra was overshadowed by Mantra. So in the end, Orochimaru agreed to help him in return for power, which he was warned that if he went rogue Asura would hunt him down and personally kill him.

He formed a Mantra Core in his hand and shoved it into Orochimaru's gut. It took three days of rest, but he finally acclimated from the surge of newfound power and felt his intelligence increase tenfold. He ordered all his research of preparing new bodies destroyed and his hideouts abandoned. All Sound Nin became part of Kiri, which helped return the numbers of the village back to what they once were. And even though he was hated by those in Kiri who knew of him, he stuck to his research which Asura vouched for so they left him alone. With the knowledge of the future shown to him, he was able to make various breakthroughs quite easily, with Kabuto being the first to volunteer and successfully gifted the power of Mantra via a pill.

The Mantra that was gifted to him was like a muscle, since it took time and effort to strengthen ones use of it. When the others saw how successful he had been with Kabuto, others started to gradually take the pill as well with more taking it as the numbers grew since they saw that it wasn't a trick or an attempt to take their bodies as Orochimaru was known to do. So not only was the village back up to snuff with their numbers, but their numbers began to swell with Mantra users which increased in power over time and it would be a while before it became really relevant to the world. It helped the people who were able to use chakra, mainly shinobi, the most by strengthening their power. Those who were civilian it helped as well since it eradicated sickness, made the elderly feel more alive than they had in years so it appeared to extend lifetimes while also enhancing physical strength of those who now were imbued with it.

The last thing that helped their village expand even more than that was a messenger came to Asura personally requesting his aid in protecting an actress from harm. While he did not really want to help at first, he quickly changed his mind when he was told of Koyuki's true origins and decided to help out a princess in need. He brought along Zabuza along with Haku to help him, and as expected there were attempts on her life as they protected her. It seemed like he was in his right mind to bring them since they were ambushed by a large group of Snow shinobi. It never ceased to amaze him that even though word of his deeds had spread all around, he still faced those who truly thought they could kill him and become infamous for it. He wasn't vain or prideful of it, but he just found it amusing is all. The cameramen who were there with them recorded the fight, which was surprisingly one sided and not in the way you would think. While those that they were guarding expected Asura to do the fighting, it was Haku himself who did it since he saw a few of the enemy shinobi use a fake version of his bloodline. This pissed him off immensely, and he was able to show off his newfound power that he had been given. He showed those who used his bloodline what it could really do and summoned up a massive blizzard that surrounded the enemy forces like a tornado. Once surrounded, he then collapsed it on them all so that it crushed them underneath it and perished.

With their main forces decimated, the group moved on, but Koyuki refused to go on since she felt like it was all for naught since her tyrant of an uncle would continue to send people to hunt her down until she was captured. Asura just sighed at her but understood her plight. He may be a Demi god who was fueled by rage, but he could still understand the pressure of leading so many since if you failed it was traumatic. He felt the same way when he and his former comrades attacked Vlitra since the fate of the world was literally at stake. So he talked to her and gave her words of encouragement that helped to uplift her spirit. In the end his words did the trick and she felt like she would be able to lead her people once this was over.

She continued with the movie shoots that she was scheduled to do since there wasn't really much threat to her person with Asura and his companions near them. It took a day and a half, but eventually her uncle came for her personally via a train. He boasted about his power like a typical villain in any story, but Asura shut him up by punching the cars behind the main train into scrap within seconds. Doto had been completely terrified as he saw that, and quickly escaped via airship he had on hand. He thought that he had gotten away in time, but Asura just summoned up several tendrils of water to hold the airship in place while Zabuza climbed up the ladder that Doto hadn't pulled up. He grinned as he climbed up since he was finally able to do something this mission, and he slowly walked towards the control room that Doto was in, trying everything he could to free the ship from the binding holding it in place. Doto never heard Zabuza open the door, but then again the man was the master of the silent kill, and he was caught completely off guard when his head was cleaved off of his body.

As soon as Zabuza climbed back down with Doto's head as proof of his demise, Asura transformed the tendrils into hands and crushed the airship into a ball of metal. He then pulled back a bit and threw it into space so as to make sure it didn't hit anyone.

Within the next week, the movie shoots were done with, Koyuki was inaugurated as the Daimyo of the newly named Spring Country, and the device her father had made had been activated to make it so. An alliance was formed with Kiri, a political marriage. The surprising thing about that was while many thought that Asura would have been asked, but in reality it was Haku who was asked since Koyuki found herself attracted to him. Asura agreed to it, as well as Haku. This alliance helped his village since with access to blueprints of forgotten technology; they were able to expand their own village to upgrade their defenses as well as buildings.

With Asura's help the village had been able to recover in six months what would have taken them years otherwise…

The economy of the village was slowly returning to what it once was since Asura's reputation had many people wish to use his village for their mission, which helped since there were plenty of funds to aid the village. Today found Asura in his office signing off on paperwork and missions that he assigned to his shinobi. He looked over the plans of grooming the next generation of shinobi with their revised school curriculum. The training would be intense, but if one wanted to become a warrior they knew that their enemy was never going to pull punches so they knew they had to train to overcome most of what came their way, but without the final test of killing a classmate like Zabuza had to do. He was enjoying some sake when he heard a voice calling towards him. For the past several nights, he had heard this voice but was unsure as to where it was coming from yet every time it spoke to him it was becoming clearer. And now he was sure that it was coming from the moon itself, which caused him to question how that was possible since there was no ship capable of leaving the planet nor where there people able to get there like he could. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ao who came into his office with two scrolls with the markings to symbolize of Iwa and Kumo. Ao admired Asura as a leader since the man acknowledged his advice and wisdom, the polar opposite of Mei who threatened to kill him half the time for just opening his mouth.

He handed the scrolls to Asura personally instead of Yagura, which meant that they were of the utmost importance. Asura thanked him for bringing the scrolls, which he took and read. What he read made him growl in anger since he was being made out as being a monster that was under the orders of another, and Asura was no attack dog! The scrolls were from the two Kages begging him to spare their villages since they were short on funds and were not able to pay the tribute that was being demanded of them by the Water Daimyo. Asura was furious since he was no fool and came to the realization that his 'leader' was using him as a threat to extort people for his own greed. And if that wasn't enough he didn't even so much as use a single cent of that money to aid in the repairs of his shinobi village. Asura would deal with him in time, and he wrote out and sent messages to the two villages to explain that he had given his word that he wouldn't attack them as long as they didn't attack him. He told them to refuse payment of tribute since he was unaware of it in the first place, and for shits and giggles to tell the man to go fuck himself since it would only piss him off that those he thought were too scared to deny him what he demanded did just that.

So while he waited for the obvious message from the Daimyo to come to him so that he could order Asura to attack them, he had to deal with the voice he heard since he was genuinely curious as to why he heard it in the first place.

"Yagura," said Asura as he chugged the last of the sake in his bottle. The man at the store had his own method of making it that Asura funded since he gave him a discount as well as large bottles of it specifically for him since he drank a lot of it. "I'm stepping out for a bit. Can you handle what is left?"

"I'm fairly certain I can," said Yagura as he looked and saw that the pile still needed to be gotten through and saw that it was small. "But before you go you should know there was another message from Konoha for a meeting with you."

"They never stop do they," growled Asura as he heard that. They had been sending him messages constantly for the past six months to arrange a meeting, but Asura felt like he wasn't in the right state of mind to face the woman who had abandoned him to die when he was only five.

"Should I throw it out like the rest?"

"Yes."

"But why is it that you are so hesitant to meet with them," asked Yagura since he as well as the rest of the village picked up on his dislike of the village, but were to this day completely in the dark as to why he disliked them in the first place.

"I have my reasons," said Asura as he walked out of the office, "and in time I will explain them to you. But I need to take care of something outside of the village."

"Should I call for Mei and Zabuza to accompany you?" asked Yagura as he followed him outside.

"No," chuckled Asura as he walked with Yagura towards the front gate of the village. He had designed the seals that made the walls basically indestructible, which he had tested via large summons such as Orochimaru's. Asura remembered that day since the snake; Manda if he was remembering correctly, had demanded sacrifices when he was summoned. Asura refused his demand and he had gotten pissed about it and tried to devour him. Asura didn't even flinch as he did and let him do it. Asura made his way to the tail on the inside and grabbed ahold before he ran out the mouth after kicking his mouth open. He then pulled and turned him inside out. Manda then returned to his home realm with the warning that he would kill him if he ever made demands for sacrifices again. And to this day he never has since he was afraid of Asura. "Where I am going they cannot follow."

"And where are you going?" asked Yagura since where could he go that others could not?

"The moon."

"Umm, sir…" said Yagura as he sweat dropped at that remark. "Not to insult you or anything, but I don't see how you could possibly get there since was no way to do just that."

"For you maybe," said Asura with a smirk, "but I can."

Asura then bent his knees and jumped up with enough force to crack the ground in the surrounding area. Yagura could do nothing other than look upwards with bulging eyes and a 'What the fuck' look on his face. Never, and I mean never, did he guess in a million years that someone would simply jump to the moon. Just who the hell was Asura really?

"Is Asura around," asked Mei as she as well as Zabuza showed up with a scroll in hand, "we got an invitation to the wedding between Koyuki and Haku."

"Kind of hard to believe that I literally met that boy on the streets," said Zabuza with a smirk. "And now he is going to marry a real princess. It seems like the plot of some fairy tale if you think about it."

"Yagura," asked Mei in concern since she saw him just standing there with a look of shock stuck on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Moon," he managed to finally say.

"What about it?"

"Asura jumped to the moon."

"Wait, what!?" Asked Mei in as much shock that Yagura was in. Zabuza wasn't shocked since he had seen Asura's memories and that included his fight on the moon with Augus. They had jumped to the moon then so he obviously could do it now…

(The Moon)

Asura landed on the moon with a crash that formed a crater from the impact. But then again there were many craters on the moon so it was just one of thousands like it. He jumped out of it and began to hop along the moon towards the source of the voice he was hearing calling for help. The closer he got to it the louder and clearer it got for him to hear it. It took a while to find the source and since he was on the moon itself it was hard to tell the time so he was unsure as to exactly how long it took to find it.

What he found made him raise an eyebrow since what he saw was a massive seal the likes he had never seen in his life. He saw what was clearly meant to seal something fairly powerful away, but as to what he was unsure. So he made his way to the center of the seal and powered up Mantra into his hand. Once he had enough, he punched the ground with enough force to crack the moon for miles around. The seals on the ground began to vanish, and as they did the ground rumbled beneath his feet. All of a sudden the rumbling stopped, but he was then blasted backwards from a massive explosion of power that sent up a pillar of light that was blinding. He saw a feminine figure within it that screamed out in joy at being released from her prison.

"I'm free!" shouted the woman. She was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. She possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round, a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. What was the most noticeable of all was she had two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the center of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which had tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

"And who are you," asked Asura since he was curious as to who he had just freed form imprisonment.

"I'm Kaguya," said the now named woman, "and now that I am free I will finish what I started and reclaim all the chakra that is in the world!"

"You do understand that by doing that you would be killing off everyone since it is so deeply ingrained into their beings that they would die without it?"

"I am aware of this," said Kaguya as she glared at him.

"Well that makes my choice all the easier to make," said Asura as he clenched his teeth and tightened up his fists in preparation.

"And what choice is that," said Kaguya with a smirk since she hoped this pathetic mortal would make her day by trying to attack her. Asura didn't even answer her, since he charged forward faster than she expected and punched her in the face with enough force to launch her backwards. She left a long trench behind her, which took her a few seconds to recover from and get back on her feet. She screamed in anger at this and charged forward herself. Her hair surged forward like tendrils towards Asura, who dodged all the attacks towards his person. He waited for the perfect moment before he grabbed her hair and swung it over her shoulder and slammed her into the ground before he quickly slammed his fist into her face cause it to form another crater. She grew even more pissed that this man had the gall to strike her, and she let her rage be known with a blast of power that made Asura skid back a bit, but it wasn't anything he hadn't faced before.

"Allow me to set the record straight," said Asura with a growl as he crossed his hands in front of him. "As long as I draw breath the world is under my protection and since you have so boldly stated that you wish to commit genocide that means I have to kill you."

"And you think you can stop me?!"

"I can and I will!"

Kaguya activated her Byakugan as she glared at him, and quickly she opened them in surprise. A normal person had lines of energy that represented their chakra, but this man had no lines since his whole body was flowing with energy and it hurt her to look at him with her eyes activated so she turned it off. She decided to change the scenery since the moon wasn't the best place for their fight since she was a bit of a strategist. She teleported them to the heart of an active volcano, with the two of them standing on a large hot stone that was the only thing that separated them from the liquid magma under it.

"I shall erase your existence here where you stand," said Kaguya as she launched a massive fist made of pure chakra at him. Asura caught the fist with his bare hands, but his power wasn't enough to stop it alone so he was forced backwards from the force of the blow. He was so very close to falling into the lava before he activated his Unlimited Mode and finally had enough power to push her back. Asura held her chakra fist with one hand before and charged his own attack into the other. Once fully charged he formed it into a Mantra infused Rasengan that he stuck her attack with and charged forward directly through it. Her eyes opened in shock since she didn't think he had that sort of power and since she wasn't expecting that his attack blasted her into the far wall of the volcano with an earth shattering results. Asura felt her power disappear somehow, and then reappeared behind him.

He turned around quick enough to grab the hand she had used to try and strike him down from behind. He looked at her face and was surprised to see her with tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"My child, with whom I shared my chakra," she said as she pulsed power through her hand to begin the process of siphoning the chakra within him. "I am taking it all back to undo the mistake I made of gifting it in the first place." She quickly covered his body in a darkness that was meant to suck him dry of all the chakra in his body, but quickly after he was covered she began to realize that she wasn't able to extract his chakra, which made her wonder about how that was possible. As Asura was covered in the darkness, he saw images that told of her life story.

A millennium ago, Kaguya arrived on Earth in search for the fruit of the God Tree. Upon her arrival, she was discovered by the people of the Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji. Identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, Kaguya used her mysterious power to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognized as his concubine. Growing closer with the emperor, she eventually fell pregnant with his children. When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted by their land to be executed.

Losing all faith in humanity at this point but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. So she defied the taboo surrounding the fruit and ate it. In doing so, she awakened the Rinne Sharingan and became the sole person on the planet endowed with chakra. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars and took control of the nations. For her deed of stopping the conflict, she received the blessing of the people and was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess. After establishing peace and changing somehow, Kaguya used the Infinite Tsukuyomi on humans to transform them into an army of White Zetsu over the course of many years in order to protect her chakra from being stolen by other clan members. Not wanting mankind to perish, she freed some victims of the Genjutsu and erased their memories.

While giving birth to her twin sons Hagoromo and Hamura, she dispersed chakra to them, making the pair the first people born with chakra. Ruling by herself and often resorting to cruelty since when she tried to rule peacefully people rebelled, her Dojutsu and jutsu were regarded with fear, awe and reverence by humans. At some indefinite point, the Rabbit Goddess had instead become known as a Demon due to the rumors her own children spread against her. Eventually, Kaguya found herself betrayed by those she cared for since she overheard her own children plan to kill her and take her power to rule the world themselves, which the revelation turned her against her sons. Having devised a plan to absorb their chakra as easily as possible, she integrated with the God Tree and became the Ten-Tails, followed by her challenging the twins to battle.

Assuming the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of the God Tree that attacked them to recover the chakra from its stolen fruit, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk as the core of Six Paths Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the Moon. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beast's remains as he was the one to create the seal that Asura had destroyed, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them how to use it. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya had manifested her will in the form of an artificial human called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its "mother", Black Zetsu tried to manipulate Hagoromo's eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, but his attempts failed and he was destroyed without any success, leaving Kaguya forever sealed within the moon.

As the images faded away, Kaguya had finally stopped trying to take his Mantra since she wasn't able to extract it from him. She then threw him downwards into the lava below while releasing the darkness that covered him so that he fell in. Kaguya smiled as he fell in since she had thought that she had won and stood there to make sure that she was right.

As Asura sunk into the magma, he simply chuckled since he wasn't hurt in the slightest from it. He had been submerged before in magma and had been fine. Sure it had taken him 500 years to come back but that was when he had been greatly weakened by fighting Wyzen and losing his arms before his brother in law split him in half while fighting. He was at full power here, not even using a full ten percent of it and was whole and had no missing limbs so he wasn't bothered.

"Heal my mother's heart," said a voice that Asura couldn't place. He was starting to get pissed about that since he questioned why the strange disembodied voices were all in his head instead of others. Asura looked around and saw a figure materialize in front of him. Asura recognized him as the ghostly form of her son Hamura.

"Heal my mother's heart," he said again as he touched Asura on the head. His spirit began to fade as he repeated the sentence one last time. Asura wondered what he meant by that and why he of all people would say to do that seeing that he and his brother had tried to kill their own mother for power. He would worry about that later, since he needed to strike now. He felt as Kaguya used her power once more to shift the area she was in, with the destination being the moon that they had left not too long ago. But before she could complete the transport, she had been unexpectedly punched upside the head with a lava covered fist that burned her cheek badly but she healed from it quickly. The punch disrupted her concentration, making her change the destination of her teleportation. Instead of the moon, they teleported to an ice dimension that froze them solid in place.

Kaguya opened a portal that she slid into. She reemerged outside of the glacier Asura was still frozen in. She powered up another chakra fist to crush him once and for all, but she had to cover her face when the glacier he had been frozen in shattered from the amount of power he was pulsing with. Steam was coming off his body since he was warmed by his wrath alone. She grew angrier at his persistence and used her power to mold the terrain into weapons by summoning multiple razor sharp icicles to rise up toward him. Asura charged through the air towards her with his fists powered up with Mantra. He dodged those he could and punched through those he couldn't. Before he could lay a punch on her, she shattered in midair which surprised him for a second, but not as much as the icicles that appeared in all directions and pinned him in place. As Asura was stuck there for the time being, Kaguya emerged from another portal she made in front of him.

Kaguya extended her nails into razor sharp blade to slash his throat, but Asura called upon his affinity over water to boil from the heat of his wrath to cause the whole area to fill with steam that weakened the icicles holding him in place. She didn't expect this and was once more punched in the face and was launched back towards a mountain. The force made a crater form from the impact. Kaguya at this point was absolutely livid that this man was able to best her, and she let that rage be known by forming multiple purple tendrils that ended in fists and began to punch Asura all over his body. Asura couldn't escape the attack since there were so many fists moving too fast. He was forced to enter his Vajra form to counter the punches with his own, which only pissed her off more so she made more fists to compensate. But no matter how many she made he was able to counter her blow for blow. Eventually he saw was given a split second reprieve that he was looking for and took it to charge forward. Kaguya was able to block the blow meant to hit her face, but it took most of her power condensed into her hand to block it.

It was at this point that Asura was growing tired of all of this fighting and planned to end it once and for all. He channeled six different frequencies of Mantra into his hands, one for each. This technique he had been working on the off chance that he faced another godlike enemy in his life since it paid to be prepared for the eventual. With the power concentrated into his hands, he slammed all six of them at once into Kaguya, which shattered the air behind her and launched her back onto the moon orbiting the earth once more. Kaguya felt as her body began to grow weak from using up so much energy fighting this monster that challenged her. She had no choice but to use all the chakra she had left and pulsed it around herself to form a Susanoo of massive proportions that was one fourth of the size of the moon. She punched at Asura once more, who could only smirk at the sense of déjà vu at this and once more punched the fist multiple times that it caused it to glow red. The fist exploded from the damage and blasted Kaguya back onto the moon from the shockwave alone. Before Kaguya could even move, Asura was here with her throat in his hand, having gone back to his basic form.

She waited a second for him to finish it once and for all, but when he still hadn't done anything of the sort, she looked up into his eyes. What she saw surprised her. He was staring at her, hungrily. Asura wasn't sure why he was in such a mood, maybe because he hadn't gotten any in over 15000 years, or maybe it was because of his passion of battle, but he wasn't sure and was going on base instinct right now. He was on her in a heartbeat, his mouth covering hers, hard and lustful…

Caught completely off guard, and frankly, incredibly turned on after being sealed away for so long, she returned the kiss with similar fervor. She parted her lips and their tongues met, sparking something electric in her and weakening her in the knees. His large hand grasped her body, his thumb directly below her left breast, thick fingers curling into her back. She could feel the need emanating from his body and at that moment, she wanted to do everything in her power to satisfy it for reasons that were beyond her. Her panties were soaked from excitement.

Asura basically manhandled her to get her clothes off, and now she was completely naked with the exception of her panties. The view of her fine ass was an amazing sight for him. His mind started to race again, thinking of what it would be like to have her right then and there, since he needed this right now. He felt himself getting a massive erection as he gazed at Kaguya's naked body. He picked her up and moved his now unclothed cock up and down through the valley of her ass, giving her a good feel of just how big it is. He heard her let out a little 'Mmm...' of approval. She pressed her whole body back into him and continued to grind her ass against his cock.

He smiled as he grabbed her breasts from behind and began to fondle them from behind. He then took one hand and began to rub her pussy through her panties, causing a large wet spot to appear. He took the foreplay a step further, and swiftly ripped her panties off her. Before she can so much as squawk in surprise, he ran the thumb of his other hand over her clit. Her mouth opens in a silent gasp, and he smiled at her response. He cupped her breast and stroked her clit a few more times and slowly inserted a finger into her, wiggling and teasing her as he push deeper into her.

Asura find her G-spot easily and just as she gasps and bucks with the sudden sensation, he swooped in and kissed her full on the mouth. She groans loudly into the kiss as he began vigorously stimulating her clit and G-spot. He slid his tongue into her mouth and teased her as she leaned into him for support. Asura felt her weakly toying back with her tongue as he continued vigorously stimulating her with his finger and thumb. She continued grinding needily into his hand at this point, egging him on with her entire body, mashing her large breasts against his chest. Asura kiss her hungrily and finger her for minutes that feel like hours. He felt her getting close, since her gasps were getting more chaotic, her body was shivering in anticipation. He backed off on his fingering. She immediately let out a complaining moan, bucking herself angrily against his fingers. Asura, of course, turned the heat right back up to maximum and she almost lost it right there.

"D-...Don.. 't... st- ooooop..." she manages to breathe out faintly.

Asura slipped another finger into her tight hole and pumped his fingers into her. He bent his fingers and dug into her G-spot and instantly he felt her go off. Her fingers dug into his back as she holds herself tightly to him. Her neck curls back involuntarily as she clamps down on his fingers hard enough that it feels like her pussy is going to bite them off. She manages to let out a gasp as the first wave passes, only to be followed by a long moan as Asura continued to diddle her even as she climaxed. Pleasure doesn't even come close to describing it; she rocks on his hand breathing erratically as she rides out the intense waves of pleasure. It takes full minutes for her to come back down off of her high. Her head slumps against his chest, and she rests against him breathing heavily.

She took her hand and began pumping his cock in her hand and he let out a deep pleasured sigh. She cupped his huge balls in her hand and gasped realizing that she could easily be holding a pair of kiwis or mandarin oranges in her hands. She begins massaging them while she pumps his cock. Asura felt the blood rush into his cock, making the veins bulge out. Asura hadn't been this hard in a very long time. There's only one thing that's going to satisfy him at this point. He brushed her arms away from his huge cock and pressed into her hard, wrapping her arms around her back and grabbing her ass. He ground his dick into her soft belly, reveling in the fact that it is more than long and thick enough to cover her belly-button with the shaft alone. Asura squeezed her tight ass, making her squirm in delight, mostly so she can rub up against his big member.

Asura lifted her up off the ground by her ass, and swing her legs around his back. She's hugely turned on by the fact that he was still strong enough to pick her up even after all the fighting they had just done, and doesn't realize that her dripping hot cunt is hovering mere inches away from his hard cockhead. He kissed her hard and lowered her body down. Her eyes go wide when she feels his huge cock wedge into her flower. Surprise and fear filled her eyes as he pushed upwards, stretching her pussy wide with his wrist-thick cock. He felt her envelope his cockhead, and she squirms weakly as it did. She whines something into their kiss, some weak protest or another, as he lowered her onto his cock. He gently allowed gravity to force his cock into her. She squirms more forcefully as more of his cock penetrates her. She pulls back from the kiss right as his cock hits a barrier and plows right through it.

His cock hit her cervix too forcefully and penetrated through it before he could even try to react. The penetration caused her to scream out with a force that caused cracks to appear around them. His grip slips in surprise at penetrating so far at once. He regained his grip by grabbing her around the lower back, but not before impaling her on a full foot of cock, stretching her out in one swift move. She shrieked in pain and shock at being so completely and suddenly invaded, but it quickly turned into a moan.

She smiled dangerously at him a few seconds later since a switch on her sexual suppression was flipped off, and after a moment he smiled right back. Next thing He knew he had her pinned against the ground and were making out wildly while he pounded her tight pussy literally into the ground. After a single thrust, she'd never forget this cock. After a single minute riding it, she seriously doubted she'd ever want another. She was all over him as his dick explored very crevice of her body. She was so tight it almost hurt, as his oversized member repeatedly pushed her through orgasm after orgasm. Asura fucked her in every way he knew since he was going off of instinct. Vaginal, anal, oral, all of it. By the time they were done, the area had several more craters in it from the power of his thrusts into her, but in the end they had both calmed down completely.

"Wow," was all Kaguya was able to say as she slowly gathered up her clothes and redressed herself. But she growled when she couldn't find her panties and remembered that he had ripped them off of her in the heat of their foreplay.

"To be honest," said Asura as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was not expecting that in the slightest."

"Neither did I," said Kaguya as she blushed as it all began to sink in. "but I don't regret it. But now that we have that all out of the way, please tell me why I couldn't absorb the chakra from your body?"

"Because I don't use chakra," said Asura as he pulled his pants back on, "I use a more powerful energy known as Mantra."

"Mantra?"

"It's a long story," said Asura with a sigh. "But are you still planning on trying to commit genocide?"

"I must correct my mistake and recover all the chakra my children have spread to the world."

"But what if there was another way to do it without killing them all?"

"How," asked Kaguya with a look of confusion.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Said Asura as he extended a hand towards her. He usually wasn't this calm but the sex had calmed him down immensely.

"How are we going to get to the earth? My power was basically all used up in our fight."

"Could have fooled me," said Asura as he smacked her ass. This caused her face to glow crimson in embarrassment. "Since we went at it for hours. But I can still get us back easily."

"Just who are you," asked Kaguya since that question was starting to bother her.

"We had sex and you just now want to know who I am," laughed Asura, "I am Asura, the God of Wrath."

With the questions out of the way, Asura piggybacked Kaguya onto his back and jumped back towards the earth, leaving another crater on the moon. But considering the dozen they had made already it wasn't too bad…

(Elsewhere)

As their epic battle took place on the moon along with other dimensions, a woman appeared out of a rip in space and time. The rip sealed back up after she fell out, and she looked around in confusion since she had expected something other than this. But then again she wasn't sure what was going to happen when her father killed Chakravartin. The woman is a beautiful young looking girl with long black hair. She wears her hair in a braided style with a headdress, and long light blue dress. Her attire is similar to that of a priestess. This woman was Asura's daughter Mithra, and after she got her bearings, she began to walk in a random direction in search of her father, whose energy she could faintly feel in the air…

(1 week later)

For the past week, Asura had been filling in Kaguya in on the way of the world from this time along with his own time before he was sent back to this time. She had been skeptical about his plan for extracting the chakra in the world, but when he showed her that once a person fully grew into their Mantra, the chakra in their bodies was expelled since it was the weaker of the two. All Kaguya had to do was simply wait for it to happen. Until then she stayed in the village and enjoyed her freedom. She stuck to herself most of the time, except for those nights that she felt an itch that she made Asura scratch, and he scratched it hard in one of the various dimensions she could travel to since otherwise the village would be destroyed all over again. There was no love there, it was simply sexual urges that she knew only Asura could relive and she felt all the better after they were through since it calmed her down.

Kaguya had also been helpful with another thing, which was the extraction of the Biju from their Jinchuriki without killing them. Asura had sat down and talked to them and explained to them what was going to happen, which they were against at first but Asura explained that the demons within them were not their friends and were constantly looking for a means to escape their seal so as to wreck havoc upon humanity. They all went within their own mindscapes to confirm this, but the demons of course lied and said it wasn't true. In the end they were all extracted and consumed by Kaguya to help her regain her lost strength, which was still not enough to beat Asura and he had yet to go higher than his Vajra form in their fights. The four of them were then offered a chance to go home or to remain within the village where he would teach them personally along with Inari who had come to attend their academy when it was rebuilt. Asura tutored him in his spare time as he promised and he showed potential as Asura knew he would. The four former Jinchuriki had looked at each other and then got to one knee and asked to be trained. So Asura did that as their bodies acclimated to the Mantra given to them.

A week after he had returned home, he received a note from the Water Daimyo as he expected. He told his advisors that he was going to meet with him and to tell Haku that he was sorry that he would be forced to miss the wedding since he had to meet with him. While all his advisors other than Ao, who volunteered to stay behind to do the paperwork in their absence as a temporary Mizukage, went to Spring to celebrate the wedding of Koyuki and Haku, Asura made his way to the capital. As he arrived near it, he noticed the obvious signs of fear they showed him since he was a fairly intimidating man. His own shinobi were the same way at first, but over the course of a month they learned he wasn't going to just go out and kill people so they stopped fearing him and just respected him.

Asura made his way to the palace of the Water Daimyo, where he was stopped by the guards at the front gate. Asura mentally laughed as they were shaking in their boots at his presence while trying to put up a tough façade which they weren't really selling. He handed them the message, which they saw and then moved out of the way to let him through. It took a few minutes, but Asura finally made it to the throne room.

"Welcome Asura," said the Daimyo as he smiled. The room was full of samurai that he had been able to hire with all the money he had collected over the years and it made him feel invincible. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No," said Asura as he stood there with his arms crossed, "so enlighten me on the necessity as to why I am here."

"Watch your tone boy," said the Daimyo in anger at his weapon's tone of voice.

"Boy," said Asura with a raised eyebrow, "I assure you that I am so much older than you are."

"Be that as it may, I have called you here because of the disrespect of the villages of Iwa and Kumo. They must be taught a lesson and I want you to go and teach it personally."

"No," said Asura simply as he looked this man directly in the eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"You have no choice in the matter!"

"You honestly believed that you had control over me," growled Asura as the samurai surrounding him placed their hands on their sword hilts. "I am under the command of no one, especially a greedy pig such as you."

"YOU DARE!" shouted the Water Daimyo in rage, but was cut short as he was slammed against the wall with Asura's hand on his throat. A single samurai moved forward to slash him from behind, but the sword broke upon impact, and Asura punched his head off with his free hand. The rest of them stopped in their tracks since they didn't want to die so gruesomely.

"I gave my word to the villages that as long as they didn't attack me I would leave them alive. But now you, a man who sat and watched as the village of your country tore itself apart and did nothing to stop it. You sat here in your home with all the expensive things you bought from the money you took from the clans who died under your rule. You used me as a threat to extort money from the countries whose armies I decimated to fatten your already obese wallet. And now you think that you can just order me to slaughter innocent people because you sit in this chair!" Asura growled as his grip tightened on his throat.

"Please…" gargled out the Daimyo, but those were his last words before Asura crushed his throat and threw his dead body to the side.

"You just killed our Daimyo!" said one of the samurai as Asura began to walk out of the room.

"I killed a tyrant," said Asura as he stopped for a second, "now you can put a better leader in charge." And with that, Asura left the room and walked out of the capital with the news of the Daimyo's death leading to massive hysteria since while the upper class were upset since their lives were now in chaos since the Daimyo was no longer alive to protect their interests since they bribed him to do just that. The poor rejoiced since there was a chance that their lives might be better in the end. Only time would tell, and they had Asura to thank for it…

(3 days later)

Asura walked with Zabuza and Mei towards the village of Konoha. He had carried them a bit as he jumped most of the way in a single bound, but he didn't want to cause too much trouble so they walked the last bit of the way so as to keep thing simple. Asura had finally had enough of the constant messages from Konoha, so he decided to nip it in the bud and deal with it once and for all. The death of the Water Daimyo had not become known to any other country as of yet, and so he decided that now was the best time to handle this. As he and his escort, which he didn't need to be honest, arrived at the gates of Konoha, they were let through immediately since his reputation preceded him and they were under direct orders to let him through if and when he arrived. Once inside, he told his escorts to do as they wished but to not get comfortable since they wouldn't be there long. Asura went to find something to eat while one of the guards went to announce his arrival to the Hokage.

Asura walked to find somewhere to eat, the entire time he did he saw people go out of their way to move out of his way. He sensed the ANBU who were following him, and he would bet a year's worth of sake that most of them were Uzumaki since they would most likely wish to observe him in some effort to see how to defeat him. He also felt another presence for a bit before it left, and judging by what he felt the person was extremely horny. He just shrugged it off and continued to look for food. He passed by a ramen stand, but he wasn't in the mood for that so he decided on a BBQ restaurant instead. There he ordered basically one of everything on the menu since he was fairly hungry. As he ate he noticed the other customers looking at him, but once again he just shrugged it off since he didn't really care. Once he was done he left the money he owed on the table and a good tip since the food had been good, and as he left the restaurant he was met by a half dozen shinobi who were there to escort him to the meeting he was there for. They gad gotten their earlier but they had been kind enough to allow him to finish his meal first. He told them he knew the way, so they dispersed as he made his way towards the tower.

Along the way, he saw two girls arguing over something that he didn't know or care, one of which was his former sister Naruko, while the other was a loud pink haired young woman. Asura wanted to walk past them but they were directly in the way of the road he was walking. Naruko saw him walking towards them and suffered a flashback of when they last met with his hand nearly crushing her throat and lost all the color in her face. Sakura picked up on this and looked to see who had frightened her as so. And as she saw Asura standing there she grew afraid as well since she had heard of what he had done.

"Move," growled Asura. And with that simple word Naruko ran in the opposite direction in fear for her life. She clearly remembered his threat towards her clan and it made her fearful of him. Sakura looked at him in fear as well as wonder since he had just made her most hated enemy run away as she nearly pissed herself. She wondered why she was so scared, but what she heard next made her understand a bit more.

"Fucking Uzumaki clan." Mumbled Asura as he walked past her since he wasn't concerned with anyone overhearing him, "I'll kill them all if it's the last thing I do."

Sakura heard him as he said that, and smirked to herself as she did since she realized that she had an unexpected friend who hated that clan as much as she did. And now she thought about how she could use that bit of information…

Soon Asura arrived and entered the meeting room. Both the civilian council members along with the clan heads were there in attendance for the meeting. Asura saw there was a chair for him to sit in but he pushed it to the side instead since he preferred to stand. At the head of the table was the person who he hated above all else, Kushina Uzumaki. Beside he was Tsunade as well as Jiraiya who had two toads on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting," asked Kushina. Her clan had spent days making a seal for it that would analyze anyone who sat in it since they needed that data to make the perfect seal to restrain him in the future if they needed to. But now it was going to waste since he refused to be seated.

"I would rather stand," said Asura with a glare towards her. She wasn't sure why he was glaring at her. "So why have you constantly been sending me messages to meet with you? I ignored all of them and yet you still sent them."

"We just wanted to discuss an alliance between our villages," said Kushina as she pulled out a scroll that she had prepared, "since you are a strong warrior and we are the strongest village it would be mutually beneficial."

"Mutually beneficial," said Asura, "the last time I checked not a single damn one of you were able to fight of three separate armies single handedly or kill a Biju since the Yondaime Hokage himself. How is it mutually beneficial if I am the one who would mostly do everything?"

"You wouldn't have to fight our battles," said Kushina as she tossed him the scroll in her hand, which he caught without looking away from her with his glare.

Asura looked at the scroll and saw the proposition that written within. It was an alliance between the two villages, but it was via an arranged marriage with one of several candidates. Three of which happened to be clan heads in this very meeting.

"Of course not," said Asura as he slammed the scroll down onto the table hard which cracked it a bit from the force. It made those in the meeting jump a bit since they knew what he was capable of. "You just want me to sire children to do it for you! Do you take me for a fool?! A man who only knows how to fight without understanding politics or the like?"

"We just believe that this…" started Kushina but was cut off before she could finish.

"You just thought that I would agree to this because you used some fancy wordplay to make it seem like it was beneficial to my village as well as your own? I'll tell you the truth since I don't want to be here longer than I need to since my rage is only growing being around you. I wouldn't have minded an alliance between the two of our villages, but there is one thing that makes it impossible to happen."

"And what would that be," said Kushina with a bit of a rise in hope that this alliance could still work out in some way.

"You," growled Asura through strained teeth as he held back his rage so he didn't just attack her. The same feeling that stopped him from killing Naruko told him to stay his hand once more.

"Me," asked Kushina in surprise at his answer.

"You and the rest of your clan," said Asura as he clenched his fists, "so let me make this as clear as I can. As long as you and your pathetic clan reside within this village or Fire Country as a whole, I will have no business with you."

"Why do you hate my clan so much," asked Kushina angrily as she arose from her seat, "what did we ever do to you?"

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" shouted Asura as he slammed his fist onto the table so hard it shattered. The civilians backed up towards the wall in fear as the clan heads got into a defensive position in front of Kushina. "And I will make you all pay!"

"We will not allow you to attack our kage," said Hitomi as she got into a more aggressive Gentle Fist stance.

"I have no plans to fight you today," said Asura as he took a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit, "for I have no quarrel with the rest of the village. Just her clan alone."

"Why do you hate her clan so much," asked Inoichi since he wanted to know why this man was so angry at their leader.

"I can only hate a clan who would sacrifice one of their own just because they were weaker than the rest and thought of them as a blight on their image."

Kushina's eyes opened wide as she heard this. No one other than her own clan members knew of Naruto's death since they had abandoned him on the island to die. Kushina had gone back once several months after they left and found his body laid at the foot of the tree in the center of their old village. She had taken the time to bury his body beneath the same tree she found him, since he at least deserved a proper burial. While he was too weak for the plans her clan had in the future, he was still an Uzumaki and deserved to be buried.

"Now I will give the same bit of advice that a woman once gave to me in my youth," said Asura as he turned around to walk away. "Do me a favor and fade away."

Kushina lost all the color in her face as she heard that one line. It all made sense to her now. The hatred toward her and her clan, the glaring, the attack on Naruko without provocation of any sort…

"Naruto," she said with pure fear in her voice.

"I am Naruto no longer," said Asura with a tone full of malice, "you killed him when you left him to die alone. I am what he became. I am Asura Namikaze."

The room went deathly silent as he said that, and he used that silence and shock to leave the room. He left the tower and as he did Mei and Zabuza appeared next to him as he left the village…

But as he left the village through one gate in pure anger, a young woman entered through another, looking for any sort of information on her father's whereabouts…

However, what he doesn't realise or sense was an ominous figure from the sidelines has been watching Asura ever since he defeated the three tails, cloaked in a veil of darkness under some trees a horribly mangled Leaf Ninja is held by a blackened gauntlet with intricate designs on it from behind.

" **Interesting…...So this is the one that's been sensed causing enormous fluctuations of power? Hm hm hm, it's been a while since I felt a grand power such as this, I look forward to our meeting Asura or should I say Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."** The Figure says in a deep demonic voice as a quick snap is heard ending the life of the near death Ninja, after all he found out who the man was and where he was at in the Multiverse from him. The process broke the man's body in ways that were beyond medical.

And just as quickly as he had appeared he had left in the shadows, leaving nothing more than a mangled corpse left to show that someone was even there in the first place…

(Small tease for the next chapter… as asked for from a friend…)

 _The Air grows heavily as Asura looks sternly at the figure across from him, never has he felt such a powerful godly Aura in all his life, the stranger reeks of pure demonic power that it has actually put him on edge._

" _You know who I am, yet I do not know who you are, speak your name." Asura says in a threatening tone._

 _The stranger gives a small chuckle of laughter as if to mock him that it actually sends a shiver through Asura's spine as if its suppose to send fear amongst him, he could scare a whole army with that._

" _ **Me? Well Fallen God my name is Demon Lord Fear, and I am here to kill you."**_ _Fear says and the next thing that happens is Asura see's is his Gauntlet covering fist in front of him._

 _The Battle of Gods has Begun..._


	5. Clash of Powers! Demon vs God

(A/N: I just want to state that this chapter I am writing it along with a friend of mine since it has several of his OC characters he made. I'm using them to not only spice up the story, but to make a challenge for Asura as well since there really is no one to challenge him in the Naruto universe. So I hope you enjoy it, and will have my friend write out a character sheet to explain his characters a bit in the author's note in the end.)

As Asura left the village with his two subordinates, the higher ups of Konoha were all demanding answers from Kushina for what had just been told to them. They wanted to understand how Asura was her son as well as the son of Minato, who was the most infamous shinobi of their era, whose record had been literally ripped to shreds by his son since he had single handedly decimated two armies shortly after ending a civil war.

The Clan heads demanded answers to their questions, to which Kushina answered to the best of her ability. Their first question was of course why she would leave her son to die as he had said she had. Kushina explained that Naruto had a genetic deformity that made it so that he was not born with the ability to mold chakra, but in fact had the bare minimum to even live. This caused problems within her clan since he was picked on by others and because of his condition it was the equivalent of being a hemophiliac since his wounds healed so painfully slow. There was no treatment and so when they moved they decided to leave him there as a form of mercy killing since he wouldn't survive if he had gone with them here since there were more problems here than a secluded island country.

Her explanation answered their questions, but it still left a bad taste in their mouths since the Uzumaki clan had always preached about loving ones family, but to hear that they so easily abandoned one of their own only made that image of them crack if not shatter completely. Sure she explained that she had gone back and buried him since he was still an Uzumaki and deserved that, but even that didn't help repair their image of their clan. It was then that she dismissed them all from the meeting so that she could be alone with her thoughts in her own office. She summoned her clan elders to discuss this with them, and as she waited for them to arrive she knew that they wouldn't be please about this in any way, shape, or form. Her clan's plans for the future were going so well, but Naruto, or Asura as he liked to call himself now since he claimed that Naruto was dead and seeing that she literally buried his body she believed it, complicated things to the point that the plans they have been working on for generations were threatened.

"So what is it that is so important that you called us here today," said the only female elder out of the trio of them as they arrived in the Hokage's office.

"Please sit," said Kushina as she took a deep breath and mentally prepared to explain things to them, "I have news about Asura…"

"Oh good," said one of the male elders, interrupting her mid-sentence, "so I take it that he has agreed to the terms of the alliance. With his genetics within the next generation of our shinobi we will be able to speed up our plans by a generation or two."

"Before you continue with that line of thought," said Kushina as she took control of the discussion once more, "I have to stop you and say that the alliance did not happen. In fact the situation is far worse than we could have possibly imagined."

"What," said the three elders in unison since they were surprised that the alliance had failed to go through, "why would he deny us such a thing?!"

"Because he saw through the ploy from the moment he saw the terms of it," growled Kushina since she had spent countless hours with the three clan heads who had offered themselves up to be used to breed new members Asura's clan if he was to accept the terms. They had thought that they could entice him and tried to play on the basic instincts of men to get him to agree. They had been pissed when they had left the meeting since they had gone through hours of preparation to make themselves more appealing to the man who didn't even look in their direction and it had all been for nothing. "But that reason is minor to the real reason that he refused our offer."

"And what possible reason could someone have to refuse the possibility of being allied to the village that our clan is associated with," said the female elder since over the years many people had allied themselves to their village for that specific reason. Their clan was infamously strong and many people wanted them to protect their homes and families. Well all except Wave Country, who to this day refused to do business with them no matter what was offered or said. They owed Asura for freeing their country from the tyrannical hands of Gato, and to make it all the better he had done so out of goodwill instead of being hired to do it like the Konoha shinobi had been. They had even named the bridge 'The Great Asura Bridge' in honor of his selfless act since he had asked for nothing in return.

"Asura is Naruto," said Kushina bluntly since there was no possible way to sugar coat this or explain this in a better way.

"You mean that the boy who was too weak to aid us in our future plans is now the most infamous warrior in all the elemental countries?" asked the other male elder in shock.

"That is exactly what I said yes," said Kushina.

"But how is this possible? He died years ago, and you even buried his body personally so how is Asura Naruto? It could just be someone messing with you in some way!"

"No," said Kushina as she shook her head in disagreement, "since no one else knew we had left him to die when we abandoned our old home. He even repeated the last words that I said to him before we left him, so there is no doubt in my mind that he is Naruto. But how he came back is what puzzles me since I am drawing a blank since as far as I'm aware there is but one jutsu that could bring back the dead, but this is obviously not the Edo Tensei since he is not under the control of another person, and even if he was the jutsu revives the person back the way they were when they died and this was not the way he died. The power he wields is nothing like we have ever faced before in our lives."

"So he is an Uzumaki," said the female elder in thought, "so we do have the legal standing to have him forced back here to face our judgement. We could use this to our advantage and appeal to the Water Daimyo to have him forced back here."

"Have you gone senile?" asked Kushina with an 'are you serious' look on her face, "Because that wouldn't work in any way. The Water Daimyo wouldn't give up a powerful warrior capable of fighting armies himself, and to even think about demanding it would make him laugh before he sent Asura to attack us! Asura has no love in his heart, but pure hatred for our clan and has said so to my daughter with the vow to kill off our clan to its entirety for what we have done to him! Hell, he has even renounced our clan name and simply goes by Asura Namikaze now! So there is no way to force him to bend to our will like you have suggested!"

"There must be a way to control him," growled one of the male elders since this did present a major challenge to them since Asura was fairly powerful and would need to be controlled or eliminated if their clan's plans were to continue on in the future. "For every man has a weakness. We just have to find his and force him to submit."

"You have a good point there," said Kushina as she thought about it as well, "So I will send out some scouts to see if they can dig up anything that could be used against him."

And with that, the elders left the Hokage's office to send out their elite scouts to find such a thing...

However the second the door is heard being shut a shadow in the room ripples before a figure steps out from it as if he was there the entire time.

" _Hmm, well well Lord Fear would love to hear this bit of information."_ The Shadow says with a small chuckle as it melds with the shadows as if he was part of them leaving no trace of a third party being there at all…

Yet while all that was happening, Mithra was walking through the village in search of her father. She sensed that he was or at least was recently here, so she sought him out with joy in her heart that her father was still alive and they could be a family once more without people trying to separate them once more. The last time she had seen him was after Deus was defeated. Asura and her uncle Yasha had freed Mithra from the machine that she had been imprisoned in to harness and extract her power. Before they could formerly reunite after being apart for 12,500 years, Asura and Yasha were interrupted by Vlitra's surprise re-emergence from Gaea, now at the apex of its power.

Despite the Brahmastra weapon being depleted when it was fired upon Asura not too long ago, Asura and Yasha had left with Mithra's blessings to face Vlitra. After Vlitra was slain, Asura had returned to the Karma Fortress to reunite with her. But before they could embrace one another as a family reunited, Olga had appeared behind Mithra and took her hostage. As she was about to kill Mithra, the Golden Spider that had urged Asura to climb out of Naraka multiple times appeared and killed Olga, all the while stating that he cannot allow anything to happen to his "vessel".

The Golden Spider then wove a web around himself and Mithra, and transformed into his true form: Chakravartin. Asura had tried to save Mithra in his Wrath form, but to prevent his destruction; she had sent Asura falling down to Gaea along with Yasha.

While battling with Chakravartin, Asura had broken Mithra free and she urged him to stop from his intent to kill Chakravartin. Mithra had said that if Chakravartin was killed, all Mantra will cease to function. This would render all of Shinkoku's technology and the powers of the demigods useless, including those keeping Asura alive. Asura chose to destroy Chakravartin nonetheless, resigned to his fate and happy to die so long as Mithra can live free from danger. Asura had shared his final words with Mithra and died shortly afterwards, or at least that was what she thought, but years later she had been asleep and then entered into a new time that she was not familiar with. All she knew was that she felt her father's energy and it brought joy to her since she still had a chance to be with family once more.

So now she was here in this village and began to ask around for any sort of information about her father that she could find out. Many people were only able to tell her the rumors they themselves had heard as well as what they had heard from the shinobi since they themselves had never met the man personally so they don't know anything else about him. Yet even though she was just hearing the same things from different people, she did not lose hope since she knew he was alive and well. A few hours into her search he happened to come into contact with the three Uzumaki elders, who at this point had heard that a visitor to their village was looking for Asura himself. At first they had other things on their minds than to investigate why such a person was seeking out the man they were trying to control, but in time their curiosity peaked and they sought her out.

"Excuse me young lady," said the female elder as they walked up to Mithra in a friendly manner, "but we have heard from others that you are seeking Asura. May we inquire as to why you are seeking him out as you are?"

"I am seeking him out since he is my father," said Mithra with a smile since she had a feeling that these elderly people, who were in reality far younger than her seeing that she was a demigod and as such was blessed with eternal youth but she wouldn't say that out loud since it would only lead to confusion, would be able to help her find Asura.

"You are the daughter of Asura," asked the male elder with a raised eyebrow. They had just sent out the elite scouts to try and find anything to blackmail Asura into submission, but to think that the very thing they were looking for was quite literally within their own village astounded them. And they would make use of this gift from the gods to make him submit in the end.

"Yes," said Mithra, "and I have been looking for him for quite a while. Have you by any chance seen him?"

"Why yes we have," said the other male elder with a smile on his face, "he is here for a meeting with our leader. If you follow us, we will lead you right to him." They then began to walk towards their clan home, where once she entered into it, she wouldn't exit it.

Mithra smiled with genuine joy on her face, since she truly believed that her search was coming to an end. But as she smiled in joy, the elders had sinister smiles on their faces and prepared to write out their demands to Asura once his daughter was properly restrained…

And as the clan elders lead her away towards their home for their nefarious plans, none of them were aware of Sakura, who had overheard them talking and knew she had to let Asura know of this since when he did, he was sure to kill the Uzumaki clan from such an action and nothing would please her more than that...

(Near the Fire Country Border)

Asura walked with his group back towards Mist in anger since he had just come face to face with the source of most of his anger. While he could have simply jumped back towards Kiri as he had done so to get here, he had instead opted to walk back to help calm himself down. Plus there was a shop in a town he had stopped in on the way here that had some good sake. He had bought what little they had, but he asked if he could make more and paid for it in advance. Now he walked back towards the town to pick up his order, but as he neared the location he stopped in his tracks since he smelt something he was quite familiar with in his life. It was the smell of smoke from burning buildings as well as charred flesh. He told Mei and Zabuza to head back to the village and headed towards the village himself.

He arrived in the village, and what he saw only infuriated him to no end since the carnage that had befallen the town was inhumane. There were pikes all over the place with severed body parts of all shapes, colors, and sizes skewered onto them. The buildings making up the village were mostly on fire with no one around to put them out so they burned uncontested. There was a large pile of bodies still burning in the center of town, and as Asura walked closer to it he saw that it consisted of nothing but children who had been gathered into one place and burned alive. He saw several woman who were skinned on crosses with their ribs exposed and ripped open so that the stillborn children within were clearly visible still inside of them. Asura looked at all this and screamed out in rage since he would never have wished something like this upon his worst enemy, not even the Uzumaki clan which he wanted dead, but not in such a way as this.

" **Enjoying my art?"** A deep and dark voice asked which made Asura's spine slightly tingle. Asura turned around to see who had said that, but to his shock there was no one in the area that he could see.

"Where are you?" growled Asura in rage since he wanted to find and inflict massive amounts of pain towards the person who would cause such carnage as he saw before him. "Show yourself!"

" **As you wish."** It says before a great unsettling aura filled the entire area before its felt across the planet as the skies gradually darken from the oppressive aura to which a spiral of clouds is seen above the town before a pillar of red energy shot down from the sky before landing in front of a burning town hall that was decorated with the corpse of the mutilated mayor to which a great shockwave is felt rippling the fires and demolishing nearby houses in its wake.

Asura was hit by the shockwave, but instead of being blasted backwards as many would expect, he stood his ground and was sent back about ten yards since he had dug his feet into the ground and doing so left two small trenches from it that showed where he was standing in the beginning. Asura stood there and felt something that he truly thought he was incapable of in his lifetime, and that was fear. But he wasn't the only one since others were feeling it all over the world, but they felt it far worse since they were not demigods such as he was. The elite Uzumaki scouts had felt this and hurried towards whatever caused that feeling to affect them with all haste…

The next thing that happened, the pillar of energy shatters completely coating the entire area in a dust cloud to which a large tall figure is seen where the beam was and as the dust cleared his appearance is shown. And this figure appeared to be out of a nightmare itself.

Right there was a large muscular and bulky bearing being wearing an armor that appeared to be carefully crafted as if by a master artist or rather several, an intricate design is on the breastplate in the shape of a Twisted face between a Demon and Dragon with glowing Crimson gems as eyes that bore through the soul of whoever laid eye upon it. His arms are covered in a portion of small spikes while his shoulders have stubs on them that look as if they can bulldoze through an army and continue to go through it without stopping. His leggings sported movable shin guards with a large spike in the middle with it being long to pierce through anyone, however his boots appeared to be heavy duty ones judging by the size, and can practically crush anyone under them while his gauntlets are perfectly crafted without so much as a single flaw with the small stubs on the knuckles. However the only place not covered in armor was his head which was black showing that the being's color was black sporting two crimson black eyes with a deep evil in them while he has 4 sharp teeth poking out of his mouth and two horns protruding his head with no hair in the way of them. However his appearance isn't the scariest thing, but it's what he has on his back that catches the viewer's attention.

On his back was a gigantic heavy sword about half the beings size. If he were to look behind it he would see it looks like a war torn planet with the looks of demons, skulls and all sorts one would see on one side while the other side shows a battlefield to which the blade pulses greatly with a powerful energy that makes one think that the sword could slice the whole planet in half with just a mere swing.

" **Well I showed myself."** He says with a mocking smile. **"You got what you wanted."** He says as his power came out in waves of it.

"Just who in the hell are you," asked Asura as he grit his teeth in rage and clenched his hands into fists. This being had made him feel fear for the first time in his life and he hated the feeling all together. He had no idea of who the hell this person was, but he would make sure to avenge the fallen citizens of this town and kill him with his power.

However a cry distracts him before he can even talk to which he has an annoyed look on his face and looks down so that Asura would notice one thing: He is carrying a baby in one of his hands which is crying uncontrollably wanting its mother, while crying from the fact that it felt evil and cried in fear of it.

" **Tch, annoying pest."** He growls to which he does an action that would make Asura hit his rage to his zenith; he crushes the infant's head in his hand silencing its cries forever as blood drips down onto the ground to which he tossed it to the side as if it was a waste of trash.

Asura saw this and felt his body begin to flare up as his anger reached new heights. To see this monster of a person kill an innocent child in such a manner infuriated beyond belief. His body began to steam up as his skin turned darker as his power began to rise along with his anger.

"Why," said Asura in a demonic sounding voice as he tried to retain control of his person as his rage was slowly building into a state that he would not be able to control. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The unknown person merely smirked knowing Asura's anger had its reached boiling point...

" **My name is Demon Lord Fear."** Fear says to which he unfastens his sword and stabs it into the ground causing a small fracture in the middle of the town, which while it could do so much more damage than that, he didn't use enough strength in the stab to cause a gigantic crevice. And besides he only used it if his opponent uses a sword as well, and he knew Asura didn't use one.

"You will pay for what you have done!" shouted Asura as he lost full control of his rage and the energy in his body surged out as well as his body turned scorched black as he entered his Wrath form. He screamed out an ear splitting screech that shattered the windows of buildings in all directions for miles. He bent his legs enough to launch himself towards Fear with a balled up fist charged with massive amounts of Mantra within it in an attempt to kill him right here and now.

To which Fear merely raised his hand and grabs the fist as it was inches away from his face, which the force behind it caused a massive shockwave that created a crater where they are from the force behind it.

" **Hmph, the force from that wasn't half bad, but you are gonna have to do more than that to scratch me."** He mockingly says as he twists and hurls Asura straight into the Town hall making it collapse onto him.

The Town hall exploded outwards into flaming splinters as Asura charged once more towards Fear, but this time he had two separate Rasengans, one in each hand, each glowing with dark orange energy and thrust them forward in an attempt to damage the demon before him in a manner that his fists were unable to before.

Fear merely smirks to which he dodges both Rasengans flawlessly to which he appears behind Asura. **"You call those energy attacks? Here's one!"** He yells to which he forms a black orb of energy and fires it point blank which creates a great explosion levelling the remains of the town and uprooting several trees.

Asura was hit with the attack point blank, but his rage overpowered any form of pain he may have felt and in fact only increased it. And the angrier Asura was the more power he had. He put this power into his Rasengan, doing so inflated them like balloons exponentially. But like balloons that were too full of air they blew up in his hands, but instead of blowing up his hands as one would think, the energy blasted forwards in a dome shape that surrounded the area that Fear was standing in Mantra energy that then exploded upwards in a massive pillar the likes that Fear had appeared in, but while Fear's pillar was red, his own was dark orange.

Fear however was unfazed by that. **"Hm, smart move."** He says, to which he gives a snarl and snaps his boot right into Asura's gut sending him a good distance away and outta what was once a town and straight into a large pond.

Asura bounced several times before he called upon the power he took once he killed the three tails and engulfed himself in massive amounts of water that slung him back towards Fear with twice as much force as he was knocked away with. He roared with rage as his fist connected with Fear's face, the power behind it sending out a deafening shockwave that did just that to the group of scouts that were still heading in this direction after feeling all the power surging from this direction. The punch launched him quite some distance.

Unfortunately, even after such a powerful attack, Fear got up from where he was launched and cracks his neck with no signs of injuries on him.

" **He can punch, I'll give him that."** He mutters to which he uproots and uses a nearby tree and launches it like a bullet, which Asura blocked easily, but he then appears before him and slams both fists into Asura making him cough up spit and a bit of blood before Fear smirks and decides to grab Asura's leg and slams him repeatedly on the ground with such brute force all the trees for miles around shake their leaves off before he throws Asura like a rag doll through several boulders.

Asura felt his body was broken in several manners such as broken ribs and one of his arms and legs was bent in the wrong direction. He simply tore them off and regenerated another set to replace them, the discarded ones melted away as he threw them to the side for some reason, but he wasn't paying much attention to that. He roared out loud as he summoned up all the water in the pond near him and formed a massive dragon out of it and launched it towards Fear. As Fear stood his ground from what was nothing more than a massive quantity of water, it still did its job in distracting him long enough to charge up his fists with enough power to break through Fear's guard and punched him with not only one punch, but several thousand from the Shadow clones he conjured up while he was slightly dazed from the initial punch.

While he had down time in the past, he had learned about clone techniques from various shinobi in his village, and while he was one to face his opponents one on one, it still appealed to him since such a technique could help him somehow in the future if it came to that. He had tried with various forms of clones, and had somehow stumbled on the Shadow clone variation through sheer dumb luck since only a select few from Konoha knew how to use it in the first place since the energy requirements to fully utilize such a thing was not something that many could do. And to make it better, his clones were far stronger than even normal Shadow clones since his were powered by Mantra instead of chakra. And now the technique was coming in handy, since he used it to attack Fear from all directions with massively Mantra charged fists.

Yet in the end, the only thing he had managed to cause was Fear's annoyance to which a great roar from him with dozens of needle like energy kills the clones before Fear blocks the attacks from Asura and proceeds to pummel him relentlessly shattering his bones, breaking his arms and legs before with a vicious yell slams a fist into him with the power of a meteor creating a gigantic shockwave obliterating the forest and sending Asura flying across half the continent. Doing this blasted him into the group of scouts that had gotten near to their location, and the force behind it killed half of them since it was like being hit a bullet that was moving at the speed of sound. The other half looked in shock at the bodies of their comrades and quickly agreed to head back home for now to report this.

Asura was slammed into the side of a volcano, which made it begin the process of eruption from it. Asura fell to his knees as his body began to lose the scorch black coloring from being too weak. While this was a good thing since his Wrath form hurt him as much as it did his opponents, it was still bad since he was so damn weak. And if there was one thing in life Asura hated more than fear itself was being weak.

" **I'm surprised you even survived that attack."** Fear says coming from a portal he used to get here to which it closes after he steps through it. **"You've got some vitality there, I must admit."** Fear says with a rather cruel smirk as the volcano rumbles.

"I will never stop until you pay for what you have done," said Asura as he got to his feet weakly and shambled forward. He weakly clenched his hand into a fist and tried to punch Fear in the head, but all he managed to do was lightly tap him on the chest before his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. The volcano rumbled behind him before it erupted in a massive explosion. Large chunks of molten rock began to rain all around them and pelted the ground with fire covered rocks.

" **You're pathetic, I've seen and fought gods better than this. They fought to the bitter end and somewhat gained my respect. I have slain trillions of races and destroyed planets, you on the other hand are the worst god I have seen, groveling at my feet and trying to hit me with little to no strength is pathetic. You're not even worth a simple energy blast."** Fear sneers as he socks Asura in the jaw dislodging a tooth.

" **Weak"**

Another hit sends him stumbling back.

" **Worthless"**

Another one sends him off the small cliff and down near the lava

" **Pathetic!"** He roars upper cutting him, which sends him closer over towards a lava stream.

As he tries to get up, Fear stomps his foot onto Asura's head and pushes it down and holds it in the stream.

" **I think after I am done with you I'll destroy this planet. Maybe I'll kill your loved ones slowly, hmph, maybe I can keep you alive and force you to watch as I slowly have them murdered before your very eyes! It would not be the first I've made a god break down from the insanity, I may even have your precious Kaguya broken before I gut her like a worthless animal!"** Fear says with a cackle as he presses down harder.

Asura felt as the skin on his face began to melt, but even though it was melting he could still hear what was said. Asura knew that if he couldn't beat this monster, than the world would end up like the village that he had met Fear in the first place. But his body was so weak and his eyes began to close.

"You must continue to fight my son," said a voice that Asura remembered near instantly. He opened his eyes and found himself once more in the realm where he had faced Chakravartin in. He looked behind him and saw his father there once more. But how that was possible he was unsure since his spirit had moved on the last time he had seen him.

"Father," said Asura in surprise to see him once more, "how are you still here?"

"I never left you," said Minato with a smile, "since I placed a bit of my soul within you along with my memories so that I could watch over my son. And I have to say that I am fairly impressed with what you have accomplished. I was only ever able to beat one giant demon and one army. But you killed what I could not and wiped out three different armies. I'm impressed."

"But why are you here now," asked Asura since he was unsure why he was.

"To tell you the words that you need to hear," said Minato with a serious look on his face.

"He is too strong to beat," said Asura through strained teeth with a growl since it hurt his pride to say that.

"So were many things from what I have seen in your memories," said Minato as he patted his son on the shoulder with a kind smile. "Yet you rose to the challenge and beat them all the same. So why is this any different?"

"It's because I had help to gather the necessary Mantra to fight those threats. The people who aided me in those fights are no more so I can't attain such power again and this monster has beaten the most powerful form I am able to obtain by myself."

Minato looked at his son for a minute before he began to laugh hard. Asura growled as his father did so and only grew more pissed as it continued.

"And what, pray tell, is so goddamn funny!?"

"You are unaware of the full extent of the power that was gifted to you."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Asura in confusion.

"Chakravartin gifted you his power. And while it is not enough to influence an entire galaxy as he was capable of doing, he entrusted you with such power since you were worthy of it and knew you would use it to protect your home."

Asura heard his father say this and mentally scolded himself since he had grown stagnant in his own power since he had not needed to use more than what he had usually used in the past(future). Now here was his father to remind him of the fact that he had power that he had forgotten all about since he didn't use it.

"Now stand up tall Naruto," said Minato with a serious face, "for you are my son! A Namikaze! And we do not submit! We fight until we are unable to because we are dead! So get up and show this demon the might of our clan!"

Outside of his mind, Fear grew tired of holding Asura down and simply kicked him into the lava itself and began to walk away as he opened a portal to teleport away, but he stopped mid step when a massive amount of power blasted the very island they were on into smithereens. Fear looked up and saw Asura floating in the air in his Mantra form. In this state, Asura's rage was at its most focused, harnessing the excess Mantra into power and increasing the size and armor of his arms to hulking, armored proportions.

" **Ho? I see my threats of what I was gonna do infuriate you, well whenever you're ready for round 2."** Fear says with a smirk while crossing his arms.

Asura quite literally punched at smile off as he moved faster than Fear expected and punched him with enough force to launch him far off into the distance, which caused Fear to growl in anger since this insolent creature just didn't know when to quit and stopped midair before he flew back towards Asura who was flying towards him at breakneck speeds.

Halfway through Fear powers up knowing this battle might be serious.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Fear roars cocking a fist back infused with Demonic Energies. His fist was met by Asura's, which caused Asura's arm to shatter, but it didn't stop him since it regenerated near instantly. They continued like this for a few minutes, with Asura and Fear punching each other's fists and Asura's being destroyed in the process. He went through a few hundred before he grew far more enraged that his attacks weren't working and powered up into his Six armed Mantra form. It was only then that his attacks began to hit Fear since he had six arms while Fear only had the two.

Fear backpedals a bit spitting out a tooth with a glob of blood chasing it. The blood he spit out was a black color that was beyond description.

" **His attacks are fierce now that he's entered that form."** He mutters looking at the tooth in his hand before crushing it. Fortunately Fear is able to adapt to his opponent's style during battle which has made him rather feared across Dimensions. **"Right, time to up my power level and end this, tch I'm never gonna hear the end of this from the Angel Mira."** He mutters angrily as he roars, powering up significantly, not enough to destroy the planet but enough to shake it from the pure power. And with that he charges forward and with the knowledge of his attack moves Asura is an open book.

Fear attacked him in a fashion and with such speed that he was unable to counter fully. He tried to block his attacks, but in the end Fear quickly grabbed ahold of his arms and ripped them off painfully. While it was one thing to have an arm shatter, it took longer for him to heal one that had been literally ripped off of him due to various factors such as pain and regenerating the nerves that were deeper in his shoulder area. So here he was without arms for the immediate moment and began to try a head-butt Fear, which he was easily able to dodge.

" **Really? Here's a real one!"** He says to which he gives a full on Head butt with the force of it sending him straight into the ground that they were now over burying him deeply into it.

" **Had enough yet or do you still got enough energy to foolishly fight me Asura?"** Fear mocks peering down into the hole where Asura is.

Asura jumped out of the ground and landed on his feet. All the while he glared heavily at Fear who was still floating above him with that sneer on his face.

"I don't know how I will do it," said Asura with all the anger he could manage, "but I will destroy you!"

" **Pff as if, all gods say that and they died pathetically in the end, honorably but pathetically."** He says vanishing before a fist plants itself in Asura's gut forcing him to bend over in pain with him kneeling on the ground.

Asura finally regenerated his arms all at once before he tried to punch Fear once more, but even though he thought that he had the element of surprise, Fear was expecting this and dodged it like all the others before he roundhouse kicked him back about twenty yards. As he walks over he destroys his arms before picking Asura up by the head with his hand.

" **Don't you get it? You're too predictable Asura, you're an open book, and even a Child could easily dodge your moves easily like I have."** He mocks as he starts to forcibly punch him in the gut using him as his own personal punching bag.

As he was punched by Fear, he began to smirk since he was in the perfect position to do what he did next. He activated his Mantra core and powered it up until he was in his Mantra Reactor Form. And before Fear could respond accordingly, Asura blasted him with a pure laser of Mantra energy from his chest that launched him far off into the distance with such force that instead of going around the planet due to its gravitational pull was blasted out of orbit and into space itself. Asura followed suit by leaping into space and flying towards where he was floating in space.

" **I can feel my Aura not affecting him, seems when he is in that form he's immune to it. Guess I gotta get physical, it's been a while since I was made to go full power in this form."** He mutters as with a roar he powers up that even reality itself shimmers from his sheer power with nearby rocks breaking into atoms to which he bursts forward to Asura his strength and speed truly immense.

And in a strange twist of events that shocked Fear for a brief second, Asura did what he had in the beginning of this fight and grabbed his fist before socking him hard against the head.

"Your power over Darkness will not help you here," growled Asura as he charged a Rasengan that was darkened and empowered with the force of a black hole and slammed it into Fear's chest.

At this Fear growls before he decides to tap into one thing that can help, he won't go into THAT form. No, not yet. He hasn't angered him greatly, what he is tapping into is Demonic Multiverse Energies which are a secondary energy he uses. True he uses his main energy but due to this outcome he has been forced to do this, the only time he used these energies was during The Multiversal Wars against Paragon who by dumb sheer luck managed to beat him so long ago.

" **Get ready Asura, your about to see me on a whole other level."** Fear says as a humongous red aura engulfs him as energies from everywhere cascade onto him with the sounds of screaming and evil laughter being heard as reality itself somewhat distorted around him. Asura got into a defensive stance in preparation for whatever Fear had in store for him.

" **Be ready, as I'm about to unleash one of my most powerful attacks, I will admit it's difficult to control it in my base form but I am gradually getting better at it."** Fear says as he raises one arm skyward to which a small ball of energy with the outside of it being black and a red middle is seen to which the energy ball enlarges enormously before it's the size of the moon! But the sheer power from it Asura can feel in every part of his being. It looks like that energy ball can destroy a whole planet, and from the angle he was aiming, Asura knew he had to block it somehow or else the planet would be destroyed by it.

" **Here it is Asura! My most powerful attack!"** Fear bellows as he goes to the other side of the ball pointing it directly at Asura.

" **DARK CORE!"** He yells as he unleashes the devastating attack towards Asura as the ball goes at breakneck speeds.

Asura used all six of his arms to try and stop the attack, but it only slowed it down a bit. He tried to destroy it but nothing he threw at it worked. It was at this point that Asura knew what he had to do, and he knew that it would hurt like hell when he did it. So while holding the Dark Core with five of his hands to slow it down, he used the energy in the core in his chest to divert towards his free hand to form one last Rasengan with the power to destroy just about anything it was launched at, and as he charged it he grew weaker since most of his energy was going into this attack. He had no idea if it would work or not but if he tried nothing then the world would perish so he needed to do this. Once the attack was fully charged, he slammed it into the Dark Core hard, and saw it sink into it towards the center.

Once within the center of the attack, the attack imploded upon itself. The shockwave of its implosion caused the immediate area's reality to break from the power in their attacks. The force of it sucked in the both of them into what was essentially a black hole that sucked in reality itself. The both of them were suck in and then spit out onto a large mass of rock that was simply floating there along with thousands of others that were exactly the same. Continent sized rocks floating there endlessly. The hole that brought them here closed almost immediately once they had gone through, stranding them here.

"Where the hell are we," asked Asura as he was confused about where they could have possibly ended up in all of this.

" **The Void"** Fear's voice says as he looks at Asura with a look of anger.

" **To think you could destroy my attack, I'm fairly impressed. But by the looks of it you're in a sorry state Asura and can fight no longer."** Fear says with a smirk seeing that all his limbs were blown off and by the looks of it wouldn't heal as small bits of his energy clung to the stumps preventing that.

"As long as I live I will continue to fight you," said Asura as he tried to break free from the power blocking his limbs from regenerating.

" **Don't try, that energy is difficult to break unless I let it disperse. I must admit you gave me quite a fight. It's too bad it ends here."** Fear says looking down at him as he snaps his fingers and his sword surprisingly appears next to him stabbed in the ground. Asura began to channel what power he still had within him to try and break free from the energy hindering his regeneration, but even though he could feel it slowly weakening, it was going so painfully slow and he wouldn't be able to break free from it in time. But while he thought that Fear would finish this with a slash of his sword, the end never came as expected

" **Did you know that your daughter Mithra is in that dimension?"** Fear says getting his attention. Asura stopped struggling as he heard that and glared at Fear as he did.

"How do you know about my daughter," said Asura as Fear rubbed the tip of his sword over his shoulders near his vulnerable neck.

" **Oh please, I've known about you ever since the Multiverse was made. Even though I don't really care about my opponent's history it's always a good edge against them and it gives me the chance to antagonize them and their weakness. I do know you were once Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and that your own mother and sister abandoned you to die."** He says offhandedly.

"Why do you care about who I was in the past? What valid use does it have to you!?"

" **It just allows me to show my unlimited knowledge showing you that I can know everything, from your fights, your battles and your love life. It's, uhh what do they say ah yes, "Common Protocol" to know about the ones you're facing to get the edge in battle."** Fear says with a smirk.

"How is Mithra even alive?" asked Asura who had thought that he would never again see his daughter, but to hear that she was alive only made it the more perilous that he win and return home to be with her once again. "ANSWER ME!"

" **I'm afraid that's knowledge even I don't know, however you may never see her again due to one obstacle you have been trying to pass."** Fear says as he walks a small bit away from Asura and turns to face him, his sword tip at his feet giving him a look that says he would crush everything Asura knows.

"And what exactly is that?" growled Asura in anger since he would find whatever this obstacle was and destroy it once and for all it that was what it took to be with his daughter once more.

He smirks before two flat clear crystals appear to the left and right of him. **"This crystal on my right will show what they plan to do with her since my Shadow spies caught it all while the one on my left will show what will her current state be in a number of years due to them."** Fear says with a vicious smirk as a quick snap of his fingers and the one on the right lights up.

Asura's rage only amplified as he saw what he did in the crystals. He saw her tied up in a locked fortified room crying for him to save her. The crystal then shifted to his former mother and a few older Uzumaki clan members who were all discussing the demands that they would make of him while using his daughter as a bargaining chip since they knew that he cared for her so very deeply. They had a Yamanaka dig through her mind, and while she was strong in her own way, she had never had someone do such a thing to her and was unprepared for it. They learned the history of what Asura had done to save her, and while it scared them out of all the color they had, they also knew that he wouldn't risk her health if he had no idea where she was.

The Crystal on the left thought only pissed him off more since within it he saw his daughter tied down and pregnant with a child that she did not want. And judging by the charts in her room it wasn't the first time they raped her and forced her to bear a child to full term. And if that wasn't bad enough, they used a fairly improved version of the Cage Bird Seal to control and enslave her children. Asura only could see red as he saw that last one and in a moment of pure rage screamed out with such power that caused the massive rock they were on to shatter to the very center itself.

" **Shit!"** Fear swears as he jumps away dispersing the crystals and landing on another rock to witness the show.

Asura continued to scream out in rage, all the while pulsing with more power as he did until he finally broke free from the power halting his regeneration. His size grew until he became larger than Gaea itself. His skin became grey-colored and he manifested six arms identical in appearance to those of his Mantra form. He roared with power as he punched Fear with a fist that was the size of the moon itself and sent him flying off into the distance.

" **Fuck! Felt like Paragon hit me there!"** Fear swears rubbing his cheek with a nasty bruise as he looks to the enraged Asura. **"Tch! Don't get cocky just cos you're bigger and in a new form!"** Fear yells as he charges forward.

Asura wasn't fazed by his charge in the slightest and simply slammed his hands together to try and squash Fear like a bug. Only for Fear to spread his arms out, stopping that from happening but with much difficulty judging by the sweat on his head to which he snarls and kicks Asura's face with a boot, but is shocked to see it didn't even faze him the slightest!

Asura only growled at his attempt and tried to crush him in one hand. Yet he felt that Fear was still alive so he channeled power that was capable of destroying stars as well as planets into his hand to eliminate this demon once and for all.

Suddenly a beam of red light escapes his hand before more red light erupts to which a searing pain scalds Asura's hand as if he was holding a miniature sun in his hand. Asura threw Fear far from him since whatever he was doing he wasn't going to let him do it at point blank range towards him.

As Fear was sent flying a dome of red energy engulfs him before he roars greatly shaking even the void itself. The dome then expanded exponentially, rivalling the size of even a planet, as a cascade of demonic powers pools off Fear in vast quantities to which the skies of the void warp surprisingly showing a red sky with small black dots to which Fear's power skyrockets past the roof to no end, the rocks evaporate as if they were in front of the sun. Searing hot energy hits Asura from the unleashed power as Fear powers up before a great explosion erupts engulfing the Void in a bright red flash with a deafening sound.

Asura held up his hands to protect his eyes from the bright light of the explosion. Yet that meant he wasn't able to cover his ears so he suffered quite a nasty headache before it died down from the healing properties of the Mantra within him. When he had transformed into his most powerful form he had thought that he could kill this demon once and for all, but now that thought had died in his mind once he saw Fear once more.

As the bright light dies down a whole new power level enters and Fear is revealed but more vicious. His armor seems to be cracked in a few places but it has changed. Red lines go throughout his entire armor channeling whatever energy he has, the emblem on his breastplate glows eerily with it opening as if it's roaring at Asura, on his back is two gigantic protrusions in the form of two large Draconic Wing's with fierce fire coming from them while his horns have grown longer with small cracks on them with the same red energy, his knuckles have changed to show small spikes while his boots have a flaming visage to them while there is a surprisingly a mop of hair but it's made of literal fire.

" **Get ready Asura, cos this is what happens when I don't hold back, you are the second to view me in my Demonic Form. Pray I don't go to my next form."** Fear says with a sneer as a fiery aura surrounds him.

Asura only growled as he heard this and used his power to summon all the scattered rocks that were all over the Void and condensed them into one solid mass before he charged it with Mantra. This heat it up and began to turn it into magma. Once it was at this point he threw it as hard as he could towards Fear.

The second it's thrown, Fear takes a small step before he appears in front of Asura to which the ball explodes as if Fear just blew it up when he came over.

" **That your best?"** He asks glaring at him with fires dancing in his eyes.

Asura screamed in rage as he summoned up a dozen Shadow Clones of himself that surrounded Fear with their hands and channeled power into them. The formed a massively condensed Rasengan with Fear at the center in hopes that it would destroy him down to the atomic level, so they charged as much power into it as they could to try and end this once and for all.

Unfortunately a mere glance and all the Rasengans instantly blew up taking the clones with them.

" **My Turn."** He says as he disappears and out of nowhere a foot appeared in Asura's face sending him a good distance away. Asura grew tired of this and quickly fired endless amounts of energy blasts as he punched the air in rapid succession.

Only for Fear to disappear and to which he gives Asura a brutal beat down, his punches are like Comets with each one launching him around like a pinball. He starts to break his arms shattering them like glass as he tosses them away followed by him dodging any last minute fists and catching them before wrenching the offending arm off breaking what bones has, and after that he charges a considerable amount of energy into his fist and thrusts it into Asura making him cough up a good amount of blood to which he is blown through a dozen rocks before landing on the final one leaving nothing but a small crater.

Asura painfully tried to gain his footing back, but before he could do so he felt an immense amount of pain as well as a drastic decrease of power flowing through him. When he looked down he saw that Fear had ripped the Mantra core from his chest and smirked as he held it in his hand.

" **Not taking any chances."** Fear says as he tosses the core away to which he summons his sword which is glowing brightly. With a simple swipe of his weapon he cut the core in half, thus destroying it.

" **I admit you caught me off guard, this time I'm ending it."** He says as he raises his sword ready to end his life for good. Asura's size began to shrink like a balloon with a hole in it as he held his bleeding chest. He roared in rage as he as he shrank and knew that Fear was simply waiting for him to return to normal size before he killed him, and with every second his death itched closer.

" **Goodbye"** He says as the blade sings through the air straight for his head. And as the blade swung towards his neck, Asura closed his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes. All the pain he suffered from the actions of others, the family he had lost twice over due to event out of his control. As his death loomed ever closer, a single tear dropped from his eye since he knew that in death he wouldn't be able to protect his daughter from the visions shown to him and she would suffer from his absence. And while he knew that there was no means to avoid this, he could only hope that he ended in Naraka once more so he could one day save her if she was still even alive.

But his death never came…...

And he opened his eyes to see why that was…

What he sees is the blade mere inches away from his head with a chain wrapped around it that prevented it from moving.

" **Wha! Paragon what are you do- UGH!"** The sound of Fear is cut off as a dull thump is heard to which the blade falls with its master to the side.

"Honestly, I ask you to sort this out and you go on a massive god battle and slaughter a village, I shoulda sent Mira." A new voice says with it being clear and not rough like Fear's.

Asura just looked at this new figure with wide eyes since he had just beaten the monster he tried beating with all the power he had with a simple chop to the back of the head. How the hell did he do that?!

"Looks like you're still alive. Fear roughed you up, but you are still breathing. Listen I'll answer your questions shortly but for now I must return you." The figure says as a wave of his hand is seen and a portal appears under Asura to whisk him back to the dimension he was in when the fight had first started…

"Speak to you in a bit, good luck with the battle ahead of you." He says as a bright light engulfs Asura's vision, and once it was gone so was he.

Asura reappeared in the space above the planet and was sent rocketing towards the planet at full velocity. It was like Deja Vu to him since this had happened before, but unlike the last time he had some of his power still within him so he used that to protect himself from death as he hit the water and bounced multiple times until he reach solid land. Asura took a minute as he laid there to use some of his limited energy to regenerate two of his arms since he was no longer fighting a strong opponent and so they were not needed at the moment.

Asura felt as his chest was bleeding from the hole in his chest, and he put both of his hands in the wound before he used steam to burn his wound shut by cauterizing it. The process was immensely painful so he screamed in pain from it. Once he was sure that he wasn't going to bleed to death he began to walk further inwards since there was nothing here for him so he needed to head towards the nearest town to see what had happened since he was gone and where the hell he was exactly in the world.

It took about several hours, but he finally saw a massive city in the distance with multiple tall skyscrapers along with airships all over with what appeared to be messages of some sort. He was too far away to see what was on them exactly but he would know in time. As he got closer to the city he passed by massive farmlands and walked down the set paths as he did. He walked by a barn as he did, and what he saw on the side of it made him stop. On the side of the building was a high tech wanted hologram with his picture on it. Below it stated that he was wanted alive with a massive bounty on his person and if seen to report to the nearest Overseer.

Asura had no idea what an Overseer was since, but he knew that he would have to avoid them for the time being if he wanted to get home without problems. But he then saw the symbol for the Uzumaki clan on the bottom corner of the wanted hologram and he growled since it seemed like the Uzumaki clan had gained large amounts of political power if they were in charge of bounties like this. So to hide his identity, he took a few sheets that were hanging on a clothing line to dry and used one to wrap around his wound while he used the other to cover his person. Once he was sure that he was disguised enough he walked further towards the city.

Once there he saw that the airships were showing videos of propaganda stating that the Uzumaki were in charge and always watching the citizens. That all crimes committed would be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. Asura looked at all of this and wondered exactly what year it was since none of this existed in his time, either past or future. So to see such things now made him wonder just what the hell happened?

Asura walked down the crowded streets of this city, and as he did he saw the hopelessness on the faces of the citizens, like they were unhappy with their lives. To see a few people with that sort of look was common, but to see an entire city with it only made this far more confusing. As he walked about all the while keeping his head down to avoid detection since many people just assumed he was a homeless vagrant since they judged him by his clothes. This was lucky for him since they didn't spare him a second glance because of this.

He walked around for several hours before anything happened around him. He saw a child running out of a store with a few cans of food in his hand, but he only got a block away before these white creatures, that the citizens whispered were called Zetsu, appeared and began to attack the boy. Asura grew enraged as he saw that no one was helping this child and decided to bring it upon himself to do so. Asura charged forward and easily dispatched the several Zetsu that had been attacking the boy, and yet instead of the looks of grateful people around him, they all ran away from the area shouting about how an Overseer was coming. The boy he had saved took Asura by the hand and led him further into an alley, where he moved a few boxes next to a dumpster away and showed that there was a hole there that he was signaling to go through. Asura listened to his gestures and entered through it, which the boy followed as he moved the debris back in place to hide the hole away.

Asura followed the boy further into the dark tunnels that they were in, and after around twenty minutes of walking they came into a massive well-lit clearing that housed several dozen makeshift huts built out of scrap. As he walked closer towards this makeshift village, Asura was stopped by several guards, each wielding a sword in their hands.

"Who are you," said the lead guard with a glare on his face towards Asura since he was a stranger to them all.

"Father don't," said the boy as he stood before Asura in an attempt to quell the hostility from the guards.

"Inari get out of the way," said the leader, and as Asura heard that name his eyes widened a bit since he recognized the name. He took a good look at the kid, but while he shared the name of the boy he trained he didn't share the appearance of him so it wasn't the same person.

"Dad, he saved me from a group of Zetsu."

When Inari said that, the guards all lost the color in their faces since this bit of information was very bad news for them.

"Inari step away from this man," said the leader, who was the boy's father as he pulled him away. "Do you understand what your actions have done!? The Overseer of the city will now tear the city apart to find you and you are here! If we are found we will be tortured and our minds altered and enslaved! Just who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Asura Namikaze," said Asura as he pulled his disguise down a bit so that his face was visible. Once the people saw his face, even more color was drained from their faces.

"You need to leave now, traitor!" said the father as he held up his blade to attack Asura.

"What," asked Asura in confusion since he had not betrayed a single person in his life either as Naruto since he was only five when he died, nor as Asura since it was his former comrades that betrayed him. "How am I a traitor?"

"You abandoned us when we needed you the most! And because you did so the fucking Uzumaki clan now rules the world as false gods with an iron fist of a tyrannical rule!"

"How did they gain such power?" asked Asura, but more to himself since he was shocked to hear this.

"Leave now," growled the man, "I will not tell you again."

"I did not abandon you," said Asura as he stood his ground, "I was forced to fight a being of immense power. I had to use more power than I wanted to and doing so ripped time and space that sent us somewhere else. I managed to get back and found myself here out of time. So exactly how long have I been gone?"

"According to what my father Inari said," said the man in thought, "it has been about a hundred years since you just disappeared."

"Your father was my student Inari?"

"Yes. And to the day of his execution he held onto the hope that you would return once more. But you never did and we were forced to fend for ourselves."

"Explain to me everything that has happened since I have been gone."

The man led him to a table to sit down and discuss what had happened in his absence, and what he heard was not a happy tale…

(A/N: I was gonna have my friend do a character sheet for his OC here, but I'll have him do it next chapter. Hoped you like this one, and look forward to posting the next one!)


	6. Rip in time The Truth Revealed

(A/N: Well damn… There was such a mixed bag of reviews (with the majority of them being on the 'hate' side of it) from the last chapter of this story that actually kind of made me not want to continue this story to its conclusion, but I am not one to leave things unfinished since it will always bug me in the end. So I at least hope this chapter is good for those who threw so much hate at me for the last one. I made it especially long just for you all since there is a lot to cover here. So enjoy… hopefully.)

One hundred years ago in the past, the world was a far different place then it was in the present. But that is to be expected of such a thing, so allow me to rephrase that statement and say that the world was different in the way it was since it went in a far different direction then it was naturally intended to go…

Mei and Zabuza had left Asura on his orders to deal with whatever it was that he left to deal with, since it was probably something that they could not handle themselves even at their best. Sure, they had been trained in the use of Mantra like Asura wanted all within their village to be for some time, but the power they felt shortly after they left coming from the area they had just been in made them realize that they were nowhere near the level of power that they needed to be to face off against such an opponent on even equal terms or the like. They quickly returned to Mist faster than they had been originally, but as they continued on their quickened pace home, they felt as well as saw powerful bursts of energy that appeared in the sky, which they assumed as well as easily guessed were caused by the fighting between Asura and whoever he was fighting against.

Their eyes had opened wide when a power that could not only be felt, but was seen as well in the form of a massive destructive orb that was slowly heading their way. Just when they thought all was lost in the end, there was a massive surge of power that floored everyone on the planet from the destructive power of the blast. While those who saw this thought that the force behind the blast would be the end of all of them, it ended up turning into what one would assume was a black hole that consumed itself since it collapsed upon itself. After that happened, there was no more bursts of power that followed.

Mei and Zabuza made it back to Kiri and put their village on immediate lockdown as a precaution. From there they awaited the day that Asura would return to the village, but years went by and there was no word from him. Yet no matter how long they waited for his return, he never did…

They sent out multiple scouts over in the first initial months to seek him out, but no one ever found so much as a clue as to where he was no matter how hard they looked. Even Kaguya herself was worried about him and looked for him in space itself, but even she herself found nothing no matter where she looked. What made the situation all the worse was that Konoha had begun to make demands from them for surrender as well as turning over any and all research into Mantra, which of course Mei, who became the new Mizukage in Asura's absence, declined. Konoha as a whole got far bolder when they realized that Asura was no longer in Kiri, and even more so when they realized that they couldn't find him so he was no longer defending them.

A few years after his disappearance, Konoha attacked Kiri unexpectedly with a large powerful force of white creatures that became known as Zetsu that were able to push the residents of Mist to the limit of their strength. In the end, the enemy was finally routed and ultimately destroyed, but it was only then that the true purpose of the surprise attack was made known to them. It was nothing more than a fairly large diversion to keep them occupied so that the shinobi that Konoha sent there could steal the research they had on Mantra while they were fighting off the Zetsu. Mist tried to retaliate for the unwarranted attack, but Konoha still had a vast number of Zetsu to defend their village from such a thing, and the cost of lives was too much for so little ground in the end so they retreated to plan accordingly.

As they planned Mist rallied the other villages in preparation for the war that was sure to come. The other villages agreed to aid them in return for the power of Mantra to help even the playing field. Mei agreed to this mainly since it had always been Asura's plan to share it with the people when they were ready, and such a situation seemed to call for it since Konoha would not hesitate to attack once they finally finished their own research into the energy. With them being gifted with Mantra as well and trained in its use to boost their numbers, their numbers began to swell into a sizeable force. And yet for the next twenty years, the world was in a dull stalemate of inactivity with one another since they were each preparing for the eventual battle that was to come at a moment's notice. The land was nothing more than a barrel of gunpowder, and was simply waiting for someone to lite the match to set it all off...

And to the surprise of the allied forces, Konoha made the first move with their secret weapon they had worked on for years. Their weapons were the sons of Asura's daughter Mithra, each beaten into submission from the moment they were able to fully think and brainwashed to serve their self-proclaimed betters. There were only seven of them at the time of the attack, yet these seven people alone tore apart the allied forces' main army. And when they were done the rest of Konoha's forces joined in the fight to continue on with their goal of conquest. The seven children were eventually killed by the former Jinchuriki that resided within Mist, but it cost them their lives in the end since they were greatly weakened after their exhausting fights and Konoha capitalized on this and swiftly killed them off before they could recover and return to fight again.

Those who were too weak to fight this enemy fled the elemental countries to warn the world of what was happening, with the largest group being led by Inari himself. He had tried to fight alongside the rest of the army, but he was forced to leave when he lost an arm and was left for dead. He knew that he had to get his family to safety so he returned home and did just that. And as they traveled by boat away from the Elemental Countries towards a new life, Inari told his son Augus, who he named after Asura's teacher, stories of Asura and how one day he would return to set things right with the world…

Once those who resisted their invasion were dead, Konoha began to massively mine all over the various countries for resources everywhere and began to build up their army with the goal of world conquest at this point. Since there was no one left to fend them off of their former land, the operations went smoothly. They were even able to get their hands on the airships from Spring, and they took the design of it and greatly improved it since they now had near endless resources at their disposal.

Those from clans in Konoha that were not Uzumaki began to question them since this was not even close to what they wanted from all of this at this point and secretly planned to rebel against them to end their tyrannical ways, but the Uzumaki were one step ahead of them there. They knew that by this point that the other clans would see through their charade and had planned accordingly for if and or when they would get to this point of their plan. They swiftly executed those who were against them, yet kept the women alive to breed more of their bloodline to use in the future since it would prove useful to them. And just like the children that were born from Mithra, these ones were beaten into submission and brainwashed into total subservience to the Uzumaki clan as well. For in the minds of the Uzumaki, those who serve them shouldn't have free will since it would lead to rebellion, and in their vain minds all would serve them...

For the next 50 years they prepared their army for their plan, and in that time the clan made themselves godlike in power with the research they stole from Mist along with Mithra, who for the second time in her life was used as a battery to siphon Mantra from. They conquered the Land of the Sky and took their floating fortress for themselves. Upon the massive chunk of floating technology they had upgraded over the years they erected a vast palace that suited the gods they now claimed they were, and as they built it they upgraded the systems that made it fly to include barriers to protect from attacks or invasion as well as made an armada of airships to protect it as well as decimate those who did not submit. Once all was in place and their numbers were grand enough, they set upon the world and wreaked havoc upon it. Wherever they went the message was clear to all they crossed paths with.

Surrender or die...

There was no middle ground here nor was there a third option to pick from. And as many would expect, the people of the world didn't take too kindly to those options since it was more an ultimatum, and so they fought back with everything they had, but in the end it ultimately failed. Their resistance was crushed in due time, with those who survived the initial attack being rounded up in droves and executed before live audiences to show the world what happened to those who wouldn't submit to the Uzumaki. The last group to resist them was led by none other than Inari, who was an old man at this point, but he still fought with all he could do. And his dedication as well as his words inspired others to his cause since they would rather die free than to live in chains. But it was all for naught since his resistance group failed like all the others and the Uzumaki made an example out of him as they had done to so many others, and with his death the world finally gave up to Uzumaki rule. But as they set him up on the executioner's block, Inari simply laughed as he praised his old teacher Asura's name and said that the false gods would fall when Asura returned once more. And with that Inari was killed in front of everyone by hanging, which was a punishment reserved for traitors, and to the Uzumaki that was exactly what Inari was to them...

With the world under their complete control, they set out to advance the world as a whole since their subjects needed a place to live and worship them as well as the proper facilities to live and survive against whatever the world threw at them. They built vast cities that spanned the globe which were a modern marvel, but each was run as an authoritative dictatorship in all of them. The chain of command went as such with the one in charge of the city being known as the Overseer. Each Overseer was a child of Mithra, who answered to the New Gods, as they liked to call themselves, and under them were the Zetsu who were used to spy on just about everybody. There were those who either could not live like this or were forced to flee for various reasons, and they hid themselves underground to live out their lives in the only semblance of freedom they still had. Yet while the world was under the rule of the Uzumaki, there were still those who resisted since with every generation there was always someone. And lucky for the people they had a little help from someone powerful...

The New Gods ruled the planet with an iron fist, however they had a minor annoyance in the month following their complete takeover, and it continued over the course of the month. There was a variety of Guerilla attacks that plagued the various cities that spanned the world. The convoys that contained supplies which were shipped to their cities were hit heavily, leaving no survivors but the supplies were taken away. When the reinforcements, which consisted of Zetsu as well as those who became what was essentially military police, arrived at the scenes of the attacks, the only evidence of a fight was a badly destroyed convoy and several perfectly accurate bullet holes in everyone who was a part of it along with sword slashes. One of them even had a fist sized hole in their chest where the heart was.

Knowing about a potential Rebel that attacked them, the convoys had begun assigning tightened security and nearby patrols to try and counter this, but even with all that they failed to stop it when the patrols were found butchered and pinned to any trees or buildings in the immediate area as a message with one of them saying "I've Seen Better" in blood.

That message spiked The New Gods' rage knowing that this rebel was making their troops look like child's play and did a nationwide manhunt for said rebel. With all the effort that went into the global search, they uncovered a few hideaways here and there. But when they discovered them, they were butchered furiously by the rebel himself, and doing that spiked his anger. He then went to a nearby outpost and just slaughtered all who were within it like cattle in a slaughterhouse. By the time a convoy arrived there, they were greeted by a ruined outpost with bodies hung on the walls all over the place. At that time, the New Gods began to suspect that the rebel was none other than Asura himself. They had tried to find him to capture and detain him for years, but they could never seem to find so much as a clue to his whereabouts no matter how hard they looked and simply chalked it up to him being a coward. They mass produced Wanted posters with his image on them to be spread out everywhere, with the warning of a painful punishment to all who aided him in any sort of way.

When they came to conclusion as to the identity of the rebel, they decided to make an example of the populace to coax Asura out and set up a mass execution in a major city to try and force him to appear. All was going well (at least in their own minds, and not the general populace) until the executioners began to drop like flies, which only amplified the surprise of the people with the appearance of a stranger in a large dark garb holding a glowing blue sword in his hand. The second he appeared before them, white Zetsu appeared and attempted to apprehend him only for a quick swipe from said stranger to immediately destroy them, to which an all-out battle began in the city with the stranger being the victor after slaughtering many of the military police as well as the Zetsu. All the fighting was enough to make one of the Overseers make an appearance; the result in the end was the stranger walking away from a burning city with a few dirt stains on his clothing and a huge group of people that had wanted to get away following him.

The death of one of their Overseers sparked the New Gods into a mass frenzy with a mix of fear, anger and curiosity as to the one who defeated one of their Overseers so easily and made them want to find and capture the stranger for their own personal gain. While they had assumed it had been Asura since he had been such a thorn in their side in the past, they also knew the man fought with his fists alone and this rebellious stranger used a sword, the likes they had never seen before and secretly feared since they had a feeling in their guts that it could hurt them, godlike power be damned!

A few month's had rolled by since that day, with the stranger now going as the Moniker "The Unchained One" by the populous since he was helping to break the chains of slavery that the New Gods had placed on them with their army. Their savior had been pretty busy doing small espionage against The New Gods. However it was fairly miniscule compared to what he did to the Flying Village. He recently heard of their experimenting with Space Time Jutsu mixed with the improved energies of Mantra to attempt to branch out from their own universe and obtain more subjects for their empire since in their minds gods such as them were meant to rule over everything since their egos had inflated to godlike levels and they wanted all to bow to them. That brought his attention to their plans to the fullest messing with Space and Time in such a way was a major problem in his book and he decided to end this small experiment before it ever evolved to something bigger.

One day the man invaded the Flying Palace. He arrived by crashing straight through whatever barrier there was to protect it from attack as if it were paper and broke through the front gate. Once he did that, he was assaulted by the security forces to which he immediately disposed of and made his way through the palace slaughtering anyone in his way. Scientists, workers anyone that would continue the project, any research notes in labs on the topic he immediately destroyed. Experiments that looked as if they would create a big explosion if destroyed he sent them away to be properly disposed of.

Eventually he got to the heart of the Palace, where the head of research was there who was scared witless, but when The Unchained One stepped forward a trap a barrier shot up and seals were placed on him to which the researcher smiled since the man who had dared to defy the gods was now captured. But his smile quickly faded when the seal's fizzed away and he shattered the barrier like glass to which he immediately grabbed the researcher and ended his life immediately by crushing his throat, once he was sure all research was gone without the means to replicate it since those who had the idea and the knowledge were dead, he broke through the roof and hovered outside of the palace that was now on fire, although he could destroy it, he simply smirked and flew off since he had done enough damage already and then disappeared from the public.

Only when he was finally gone did the Uzumaki come out of their hiding places since they were afraid of what the man could do with his blade as well as the power they felt him pulse with as he made his way through their palace. But the sensors now showed that the man no longer resided on the planet, so the Uzumaki worked even harder to force the people into submission after this unexpected turn of events, and as they did they began to experiment to find ways to empower themselves so that they would never feel such fear ever again…

And while there were rumored sightings of this mysterious savior from time to time along with random disappearing people from various cities throughout the years, there was never such an attack on the New Gods again…

"And that is all that has happened in the past hundred years," said Inari as he finally finished with recounting the history of the past century. "I am one of the few to know what really happened in the world since those who know as much as I do are hunted down and killed since the New Gods want to change it so people don't remember the past."

"New Gods," growled Asura in anger since the Uzumaki were the furthest thing from such a title, "they are not worthy of calling themselves that."

"While I agree with you there," said Inari with a heavy sigh, "there is no one to fight against them. Sure there was the one person to oppose them for a time, but we do not know who he was or if he or she is even still around. For all we know that person is dead, since there has been no aid since they initially attacked the New Gods home."

"How do you know someone attacked the New Gods," asked Asura, all the while mentally gagging at the fact that he just called them that since he knew they were not. "It could have been one of their own getting too fat of a head and tried to take over."

"Because of this video," said Inari's father as he pulled out a laptop and placed it on the table. Asura looked at it with a quizzical look since he had never seen such a thing in either lifetime he had lived through. Sure when he was Asura they had some advanced technology and whatnot, but never something like this. Inari pushed a button on the laptop and turned the screen around for him to see. On the screen he saw a tall individual sporting a full suit of what appears to be made of leather. He appeared to be wearing a large black trench coat that went to his knees with small chains dangling from the hem, while under the trench coat was a black chest plate, though it was unclear if it's leather or metal while a small black collar shirt is seen going up to his neck while he appeared to be wearing tight black cargo pants with large steel toe capped black boots that look as if they can crush through masonry without much resistance.

His hands have thick leather gloves with shiny metal plates covering the back of his hand and fingers as if to add more pain to his opponent if he wishes to switch to hand to hand combat but the noticeable difference is that his clothing has a chain embroided all over it while his face has a mob of black straight hair and a handsome face that has no signs of a war or battle while his eyes is a distinctive feature of one being red the other being blue, however another thing is that poking out of his trench coat is two handles for two swords and two grips for two pistols, right now the screen shows him brutally fighting during the Execution that happened annihilating troops of The New Gods without any resistance as if it's a mere beat down while Jutsus and anything just melt away from him.

It's only when the battle settles that the Overseer appeared and at that point Asura would now see what they actually look like. The Overseer were muscular like he was, but on their heads was a helmet that covered the entirety of it. On the helmet were two eye-holes and lots of seals. They wore orange gi as well as pants with metallic encased arms that enhanced their physical power so as to be able to punch through just about anything.

"Hm, I heard rumors about you abominations from dying Caravan leader's and Outpost Reports, curious if they took away your ability to speak." He says in a monotone but serious voice as if he was a leader of a powerful military organization.

"Resistance is Futile." It says in a bland voice.

"I see, then again your nothing but brainless meat heads, Tch poor girl must be mentally broken from the amount of torture those bastard's made her go through. No matter, it would be a bit of semblance to her when she knows her "Children" have been put out of her misery instead of being used as a sacrifice." He says while he raises his arms and separates his legs ready for a battle.

"Bow before the News Gods!" The Overseer roars.

After that statement they both launch and an escalating battle ensues, the impact's from their fist's shake the city while destroying anything they near, the battle lasted 10 minutes before the stranger ended it by slamming his arm straight through the Overseer's chest and said a simple word.

"Enigmatic Purification!" He roars to which the Overseer roars as it turns a crystal white before it explodes bathing the city in a torrent of flames, fortunately anyone innocent was evacuated. This was where the video ended since the cameras that were recording it were destroyed in the attack.

"I know who that man is," said Asura as his eyes widened in realization of that fact.

"You do," said Inari who was equally surprised to hear that, "who is he?"

"I saw him for nothing more than a brief moment, but I heard the demon I fought call him Paragon. He was the one who sent me back here in the first place from wherever I ended up."

As the two of them talked about such things, those who resided underground were unaware of what was slowly moving into position above them...

(Earlier)

In a room in the Palace of the New Gods, there were several of them who resided within it since they were the greatest of their sensors. They meditated here for most of the day ever since they were attacked by who they thought was Asura at first, but some discussion over it made them think otherwise. When Asura had been sent back from the Void, the energy output had alerted them to his presence since it was the same type that had attacked them years ago. When they reported this, they were told to locate where the person was so that they could eliminate them once and for all so that there would be no one to ever oppose them again.

So they meditated more and found out that the person they were tracking was within City 17 and had killed one of their Zetsu before disappearing, but his energy was still within the city, so they were going to have to do something drastic to eliminate him. For the past three years they developed a weapon that was on the underside of their palace to use as a deterrent for any rebellious city that may arise in the future. It was simply a cannon capable of eradicating a city without a trace, but it took a while to charge, so they countered that with a core that the New Gods could charge themselves to speed up the process immensely. So with a destination in mind they set a course for City 17…

Kushina sat on her golden throne, which was one of hundreds of them, each designed the way the person who sat on it wanted with Kushina's being golden with rubies all over it. She looked at the three dimensional map that was in the center of the room and smiled as she saw them getting closer to their target. She couldn't believe her clan's luck when they had found out that Asura had a daughter. And they couldn't believe how much of a coward the man had been to simply hide away when they made their demands for his unconditional surrender with his child's life being on the line. But in the end they were able to extract Mantra energy from her grandchild, who she refused to see as such since Naruto was pathetic and weak as well as unworthy of the Uzumaki name. And with that Energy Tsunade was able to work miracles by granting them eternal youth and power to go with it.

And now here they were as the gods of the new world!

"Mother," said Naruko as she walked into the room. Like all others she wore a regal looking toga to show off the fact that they were godlike. "Is it really such a good idea to decimate such a large population to kill but one man?"

"That man has to be destroyed," said Kushina with an uncaring voice. In her eyes, all who were not born of Uzumaki lineage were pathetic as well as expendable for them to dispose of if they so wished. And who was going to stop them? "Without him around, our power as well as our control over this world will be undisputed. We could even start up our dimensional project again now that I think about it."

"I would usually argue about this," said Naruko with a shrug of her shoulders since she also didn't really care about the people who were beneath her. It was simply a case of preserving some people to worship them since what was the point of being a god if there was no one to worship you? "But if it means we finally kill the man who dared to attack us then so be it."

It took about an hour for their palace to get into firing range of the cannon, but now they simply had to charge it. The entirety of the Uzumaki clan entered the core of the Palace and stood in their assigned areas. From there they extended their hands and began to channel power into the core itself to charge the weapon to fire. As they charged it from the inside of the palace, a massive orb of energy appeared outside of it that grew as more power was put into it...

(Current Time)

"So you will aid us in our plight," asked Inari's father.

"I will do the best I can," said Asura as he got up to leave. He understood that the longer he remained here the more likely that someone would find them and kill them became a thing. "So remain here for the time being so as to not be caught in the crossfire. But could someone escort me out of here, I honestly have no clue as to how to get out of here."

"I'll go," said Inari as he stood up and began walking towards the exit of the underground haven. Asura followed the boy in silence the entire walk back, but as they exited the tunnel through one of the many hidden entrances they had, Asura thanked the boy before he meant to walk away. But when he turned around he saw the giant ball of energy that had just been launched from the floating Palace above them. He yelled at Inari to run to safety, but by the time Inari got back into the tunnel it was already too late. In one massive flash of light, everything within a hundred mile radius was utterly destroyed. Leaving nothing but ruins there for all to see…

It took a bit, but Asura was finally able to get his footing back as he threw the rubble that covered him off of himself. He looked around and saw the destruction that the city had suffered through, and as he did he saw the stilled charred remains of the people who had once walked the streets of this city. Asura looked around and saw that there were massive holes in the ground, and in one of the he saw the dead bodies of the people he had just talked to. He jumped down to see if there was any sort of survivor, but he saw no one who was still alive. It was as he made to jump out of the hole that he heard a weak voice down one of the tunnels. He ran as fast as he could to try and help whoever it was that was in pain, and what he saw there only saddened him since it was Inari himself, who had been impaled through the heart with a pipe in the attack. He had whimpered in pain with the last of his strength and then succumbed to his wounds. Asura screamed out in rage as he saw this innocent boy had died because of the New Gods, but even though he was angry as all hell his power wasn't rising as drastically as it would have in the past since he no longer had a Mantra Core to call his own.

So he jumped out of the hole back into the ruins of the once great city and looked up at the palace that floated above him. As he looked, he saw something fly slightly away from it before it began to descend down towards where he was standing. On the moving platform was none other than Naruko herself with several Overseers that she commanded.

"Well, would you look who it is," said Naruko with a haughty tone as well as a snobbish smirk on her face. "If it isn't my brother Naruto, or as you so boldly stated a century ago, Asura. To think that you were hiding here out of all places in the world is nothing short of astounding."

"Naruko," growled Asura with all the rage he was able to muster within it.

"I'm glad to know that you remember the name of your goddess."

"You are no goddess! You are nothing more than a dressed up monster!"

"I am a goddess," said Naruko with a frown since she did not like to be challenged like this by anyone, especially the one who her clan rejected when young "and you will admit that by the time I'm through with you." Naruko then simply snapped her fingers, and as she did the Overseers that came with her rushed forward to attack Asura.

Asura was able to easily dispose of the Overseers that attacked him. Out of the four of them who attacked him, Asura killed three of them by simply punching through their chests, but the last one he ripped in half and threw the two pieces of him to the side like he was trash.

"You do know that the men you killed were your grandchildren right," said Naruko with a laugh. "You just killed the sons of your whore of a daughter."

"You have no right to call her that after all you put her through," growled Asura as he clenched his hands into fists so tight to the point that the veins in his muscles were clearly seen. "I will make you and the rest of your pathetic clan pay for what you have done to all these people!" Asura charged forward at this point since his rage got the better of him, yet he didn't get far since several chains emerged out of the ground and wrapped around him. He tried to break free from their grasp, but no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't break free.

"Well isn't this quite a humorous sight," said Naruko as she summoned up two more chains to wrap around Asura's throat and lifted him up into the air. "The last time we met, you had your hand around my throat and spared me for the simple fact that you wanted to send my family a message. And now look at you. The big powerful man's life is in my hands!" Naruko laughed maliciously as Asura choked, but he never lost the glare he had for her the entire time he was in that predicament. Yet after a few minutes of strangling him, she finally let him go enough so he could breathe, but dragged him to the mini air-platform to take him to the palace itself so that her family could deal with him.

Naruko simply continued to chuckle the entire time that they rose up. Asura continued to struggle against the chains as they rose up, but without a Mantra Core to power up via his anger he was without the proper power to break free from them. When they arrived at it, Naruko continued to drag Asura through the halls into the main chamber that Kushina was sitting on her throne within.

"So, the unwanted son returns to mother dearest," said Kushina with a sinister grin on her face. Her family had been looking for this nuisance to their plans for years, and yet couldn't find him no matter how hard they looked. They had hoped that when they had attacked Mist that he would appear to defend his village, but he didn't which confused them since he was the leader of it and he wasn't there to defend it. It was then that they learned that he was not in the village, and that he had simply vanished years before then. They were pissed at the loss of such a powerful weapon, but in the end things had worked out well with the use of his daughter as a surrogate.

"I will kill you for what you have done to these people," growled Asura, who then gritted his teeth as the chains that held him tightened in a painful manner.

"You will speak only when we give you permission," said Naruko with a cruel smirk on her face, "and plus as you are you are not a threat to anyone. We have surpassed you in power and the fact that I can restrain you is proof enough."

"That is enough Naruko," said Kushina as she waved her hand a bit. When she did a seal appeared under Asura that pulled him down to his knees while his arms were held at an angle so that he wasn't able to move. "Go and tell the rest of our 'guest'. They will wish to see this."

"Yes mother," said Naruko before she left the room to do as she was told. She may think of herself superior to normal humans but she still did listen to her mother.

"So here we are," said Kushina with a grin, "together at last. To be honest I am surprised to see you here out of all places. We were expecting another to be here so that was why we destroyed this city."

"You killed an entire city to kill one person!? You are nothing more than monsters!"

"We are God's my worthless son. And as such we are within our right to smite all that we wish to at any time."

"And what about your allies? Your friends from your old village!? Do they mean nothing to you?"

"Of course they meant nothing to me," laughed Kushina as she held her stomach from laughing so hard. "For they were nothing more than stepping stones on our road to godhood. This has always been the plan of the Uzumaki clan since our founding. We trained ourselves to be the best, but all the while we manipulated events to weaken others so that when the time came to strike we could eliminate all who stood in our path. We started all three shinobi wars to show off our strength to the world and instill fear amongst the populace. We saw who was strong and used them to sire or breed stronger Uzumaki since we wanted as well as required more power to complete our overall goal. Then there was you… You managed to gift us with the power needed to make all of this possible, and while it pisses me off greatly that you disobeyed my orders by not staying dead, I can at least take comfort that you will die shortly when the rest of the gods arrive to get their pound of flesh out of you."

"So did you actually kill your friends or did you do the same as what you did with me and just abandon them to die?"

"Oh I killed them myself," said Kushina with a happy sigh since she remembered it fondly. She no longer had to pretend to like them and could do away with them. Kushina walked forward towards Asura and placed a single finger on his head as she pulsed Mantra through it. When she did he saw the memories that she wanted him to see, which was the various ways she had killed her own 'friends'...

Tsume had been beaten senseless as she and the rest of her clan had rebelled against the Uzumaki when they fully realized that they were not the honorable clan they portrayed themselves to be. Tsume watched as her family was killed one by one, with her daughter Hana being taken to be used as a sow to breed loyal pawns for them to use. And then Tsume was beaten bloody and thrown into a pit naked and broken. What made this worse was Kushina then opened a gate that let in a dozen dogs that they took from the Inuzuka clan itself and starved for week while giving them only human blood to drink. They were out of their minds with hunger and pounced upon Tsume and began to tear her to pieces…

Hitomi was made to suffer the most out of the three since with her clan's fighting style she was able to defend herself for a bit and the Uzumaki didn't like that she wouldn't submit. So several of them used their chakra chains to find their clan's closely guarded secret blind spot before they bound her in place. Kushina had delivered the killing blow when she slashed Hitomi's throat, but only after stabbing her eyes out to blind her. Kushina, as well as most of the Uzumaki had always been jealous of the Uchiha as well as the Hyuga for having such powerful abilities with their eyes...

Mikoto had gotten it the worst out of the three of them. She had used her Sharingan on Naruko since she had the Kyuubi sealed within her, in an attempt to turn her against her own clan. But the Uzumaki had made seals to counter this and placed them on Naruko when she was much younger. Mikoto went out fighting and screaming in rage since she was furious that not only was Satsuki killed by Naruko but her son Itachi was killed by Nagato along with the rest of the members of the Akatsuki. The Uzumaki clan weared her down until she was too tired to continue, to which Kushina then used a fire jutsu to burn her alive...

Kushina took a few steps back as she finished showing Asura these memories. Asura could only growl even more in rage as she saw this woman, no this monster, had easily killed those she claimed were her friends, only to show her true colors to them when they least expected it.

"Where is my daughter," asked Asura with the anger in his voice apparent to all who could hear it.

"You know what," said Kushina as she summoned a few chakra chains from her back, "while I would usually tell you to go fuck yourself and not answer, I am in an exceptionally good mood right now so I will show you." She used her chains to grab ahold of two metal bars that were in the ceiling. She pulled down with them, and as she did a clear crystal cylinder dropped down slowly in front of Asura. Inside he saw his daughter Mithra who was asleep, but her stomach was large as a clear indication that she was pregnant with another child.

"You dare do this to your own granddaughter," demanded Asura.

"Oh this is nothing in comparison to what we put her through throughout the years," said Kushina with a laugh, "we waited for you to come as demanded when we sent a message to you with threats to harm her. But when you didn't show we went to plan b and used her to breed weapons for us. You should have seen her cry out in pain as our men took her against her will. She cried out for you to save her. And it made it all the more humorous for us to see her finally break over the years. For years she called for you and you never showed, and soon enough she lost all hope, and in that moment that hope left her eyes was a moment that I will always cherish the most. Since any offspring from the likes of you should be in such a state since you go against your superiors orders. I wanted you dead which as why I left you to die on that island, and yet you somehow defied me even though I buried you personally. But now I get to rectify that, and your whore daughter gets to watch as her father dies in front of her, causing even the trace amounts of hope that still exist within her to finally disappear once and for all."

Asura once more tried to break from his restraints as he heard his bitch of a mother monologue all of this to her. And yet even though his rage was at an all-time high right now he was still unable to break the restraints that locked him in place. As he continuously tried to break free, the other members of the clan finally arrived in the throne room and saw him try to break free. They all stood around and laughed as he struggled in vain, and then when that grew boring to them they began to take turns beating him. Asura took whatever pain they dished out towards him, but he felt himself grow weaker as they inflicted more pain to him since he didn't have his Mantra core to heal him anymore.

After several hours of this, Kushina herself undid his restrains since he was too weak to fight back and held him by the throat. She ripped at the makeshift bandages he had used to cover his wound and saw that he was hurt fairly bad. But she just laughed more and threw him at Mithra's crystal prison. He slid across the floor and hit the crystal hard. When he did, Mithra finally opened her eyes, and when she did she saw her father right there. She thought that maybe her torment was finally at an end and that he was here to rescue her, but she saw the damage done to him as he laid there in his wounded state as well as the hole in his chest that showed that he had no Mantra Core to use. Mithra knew her father needed her assistance once more like he did when he faced Vlitra, and with that in mind she channeled the life-force of the eight month old fetus that was inside of her against her will.

She used that energy to form a new Mantra Core that she now held in her hand, but the process was extremely painful since it felt as though there was liquid magma inside of her stomach the entire time that she did this. Asura looked up as she screamed and saw that his daughter was in pain. He tried to break the crystal that was her prison but he was still too weak after the massive beating he had just received. He placed a hand on the crystal, and as he did Mithra placed the Mantra Core near his outstretched hand. The power in the core began to course through his hand into his body, gifting him renewed strength, and as the rest of the Uzumaki saw this, they tried to stop this. But they were too late to do anything…

The Mantra Core phased through the crystal into his hand, which then proceeded to travel through his body until it lodged itself into his chest. As it did, Asura screamed out in utter rage as his power came back to him and his body healed from all the damage that had been done to him. The Uzumaki took a step back as they saw this, but then their arrogance of them thinking that they were stronger than him overcame them and they attacked. The first to do so was Kushina, and Asura punched her square in the face with enough force to blast her through multiple walls and straight off the floating island itself so she began to fall towards the surface.

As he did that, the other Uzumaki stopped dead in their tracks as they saw one of their own get hit with such power when they assume that they were stronger than him. But Asura capitalized on their hesitation and began a one sided slaughter without so much as a shred of mercy towards them. The cries of those they killed in the past called out to him to avenge them, and he became the instrument of their vengeance against the Uzumaki clan. They threw everything they had at him, but nothing worked against him, and in fact only pissed him off even more as they did. While it was true that they had become powerful after all these years via stealing the power of Mantra, those who were born and trained in it for years such as him trumped anything that they could possibly do.

Kushina finally returned back to the throne room after some time, which was because she had to summon a floating platform to bring her back so it took a bit to get back. All the while she was back, she was hoping that her family, who in her mind was easily going to beat Asura into a pulp even with his sudden burst of power since he was only one while they were many. But when she returned to the throne room, what she saw made her shudder in horror since her former clan members were all dead and in pieces all over the room. Not a single of them were in one piece, but what made it worse was that Asura had Naruko in both of his hands, with his left holding her head, and his right holding her legs. Naruko saw her and mouthed the words 'help me', but Asura cut any chance of aiding her by ripping her in half as she screamed in pain. He threw her sides away like the trash she was, and she vainly tried to pull her organs back inside of her top half of her body, but in the end she died like the rest due to her massive blood loss.

"The only reason you and the rest of the filth you called a clan were ever able to achieve such power in the first place was due to third party in the form of a demon the likes that even I could not defeat," said Asura as he angrily stomped towards his mother, who was crawling away from him in fear as he got closer to try and keep her distance. "I fought him with absolutely everything that I had and I still lost. That was why I was not able to fight you when I appeared before you and the rest of them since all my power had been used up to fight him! Yet your own vanity kept you from realizing that fact, nor did you even care since in your mind you were the strongest around. Yet if he were to appear before you, you would have never lasted in any sort of fight against him since his power dwarfed my own and you are no challenge to me!"

"Wait a minute here," stuttered Kushina who was trying to find a way to try and gain control of this situation once more, "we can talk this out like civil people right? Mother loves her son Naruto."

The anger that Asura already had coursing through his being doubled as he heard her say that. He would have ended her right there and then, but he was tackled by several dozen Overseers that charged into the room to aid their master. Kushina used this opportunity to try and get to Mithra to use her as a hostage of some sort since he was protective of her. But she didn't get very far since she had one of the dead Overseer's bodies thrown at her with such force that she was blasted further away from her target. Asura had made short work of the Overseers and quickly moved to break Mithra free from her prison.

As she fell to the ground since her body was weakened from being trapped for so long, Asura grabbed ahold of her in a loving hug. He had thought that he had lost her once and when he learned that she was alive and in pain only hurt him more. But things were now as they should be with him here to protect her, and she showed this by hugging him in return with the tears heavily streaming from her eyes. And as the two embraced, they wished that this moment would last forever…

Only for said happiness to be cut short in the cruelest of ways…

Mithra cried out in pain as a spear appeared through her chest, which then sprouted several metal bars so that when Kushina pulled she was pulled out of her father's embrace. Asura saw her being pulled through the air into Kushina's cold embrace, who held her by the head with all the fury she could muster appearing in her eyes.

"You took my family from me," she said with venom in her voice, "so I will return the favor." She then yanked Mithra's head to the side hard so there was a loud audible snap as her neck snapped.

Asura stood in place as the shock hit him…

He rushed forward as Kushina ran away from the throne room. He grabbed Mithra's now lifeless body and began to cry loudly since he had failed in his parental duty of protecting his daughter…

Yet the sadness gave way to a darker emotion that had only ever consumed him once in a situation like this one when the young girl who looked like Mithra had died…

His Wrath turned his body jet black as his mind became cloudy in its embrace and he pulsed out his destructive power that destroyed all that was around him. Kushina had tried running to the core of the Palace so that she could try and absorb the power to stand some sort of chance against Asura. This entire time they had truly believed that they had been stronger but she was shown in the most violent way that they were so very wrong. Yet when the doors to her destination were within view, the entire Palace disintegrated into nothing all around her, but she didn't get the chance to even think about that since Asura tackled her in midair towards the ground. The entire time he kept punching her all over with blows that caused shockwaves all over the place.

They landed roughly onto the ground, and yet Asura did not stop in his assault for even a single second and continued to beat her literally into the ground. Miles upon miles he punched her through the ground at an angle that was slowly making its way towards the core of the planet itself, but his mind was too far gone at the loss of his daughter to understand this and stop before it was too late. Kushina at this point within an inch of death itself without the ability to move of her own free will, but Asura just wouldn't stop.

Asura screamed with all the rage he had in his heart as he used both hands to blast Kushina into the very core of the planet itself when they were near it. She screamed with the last of her strength as she was launched into it, but the screams only amplified a hundredfold as she sank into the core. As she perished in such a fiery manner a blast of magma burst forth and launched Asura out of the planet itself and back to the surface of it. Asura landed on his feet and screamed out in rage as he had slain the bane of his existence. As his anger subsided and his skin turned back to what it once was instead of the jet black color it was, his power waned from him and he looked around to see where he was now. It was only then that his eyes widened in despair as he saw the world begin to tear itself apart. He saw the damage he had brought to the world with his actions of launching Kushina into the core of the planet itself.

Jets of fire and magma appeared all over the place. Massive earthquakes tore apart the land itself and consumed all that fell into it due to the tremors. People screamed as they tried to outrun what was now a global catastrophe. And Asura could only blame himself now as he awaited the end of world. He was always told in his past life that he had the power to destroy the world, and it seemed like they had been right all along to say that. Asura fell to his knees in despair as he saw the damage he had done as he felt a massive burst of energy build up, and felt it as it expanded outwards to destroy the planet itself in one final explosion.

Suddenly everything halts in place. Everything appeared to have frozen in midair, the people, the destruction and the columns of Fire and Magma too as a single sentence was heard that cut the silence frozen like a knife.

"Break: Chain of Balance"

The second that was heard, the entire world around Asura shattered like glass to which he finds himself in a large open white world with a single gigantic chain with large traces of what appears to be corrosion of some kind all over it, yet it seemed to still be intact despite all the damage that it had apparently gone through.

A few footsteps were echoed behind him before a simple snap was heard, to which a white aura surrounded Asura before it shattered, freeing him from being frozen like the world had just been.

"What the hell is this," asked Asura in surprise since this was something slightly new to him. It was true that he had dealt with a god who shattered time and space before, but the chains he saw were not there the last time he was in a place like this one.

"The Core of your Universe." said the voice that Asura has heard somewhere before. Yet he could not quite place exactly where he had heard it from.

"My universe has a core," asked Asura since he had never heard of such a thing in his entire lifetime. He wondered if even any of the other demigods had even heard of it, but somehow he doubted it.

"Yes, or rather not for long it seems, the corruption and chaos your Universe has caused has made the Chain of your Universe corrode from it, for it to be balanced there must be an equal of both good and evil. Too much of either and the Core will start to break as what you can see here." The voice pointed out to the chain barely clinging on.

"Who are you," growled Asura since he felt like this was going to end up like the last time he met someone with godlike power, plus the fact he couldn't fully see who was talking pissed him off to no end.

"Calm yourself Asura. Or should I say." The voice started, to which a flurry of shards flew past him where it quickly formed a humanoid figure. Seconds later it formed into the figure revealing to be the man who saved him from Fear before he sent him back as well as the one he saw on the video: Paragon. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Paragon said while staring at Asura with his eyes of blue and red with a neutral look.

"It's Asura Namikaze," growled Asura with his hands crossed in front of his chest, "I have no connection to the Uzumaki clan nor will I ever since I just killed them all not too long ago."

"I noticed. I witnessed you destroying an entire planet and almost your entire Universe with that stunt. Had the fail-safe not triggered your Universe would have done a Reset putting you right back to Square 1, Your Birth."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Asura with a raised eyebrow, since to him this entity was speaking madness and he would like some clarity to help him understand Paragon better.

"I think showing you what I mean would help to better understand. Observe." Paragon said, to which he snapped his fingers and a torrent of chains sprout out from out of thin air forming a screen showing a badly rotten chain and a World on the brink of Collapse. As he looked at the chain of another time, he saw it begin to corrode. As it did he saw the specific events that caused it to, with his, or at least another version of him, near execution. He saw this Naruto beg the gods to aid him and was granted a new life elsewhere, which doing so caused the corrosion of the chain to speed up since there was nothing to resist it now. He saw an older man with a bandaged head lead armies of what appeared to be mechanical soldiers to slaughter all within his path, and the more destruction he wrought, the closer the chains that held their universe together came to snapping.

Suddenly the chain couldn't hold on and an audible snap was heard before the entire world imploded in a bright light that lasts for a minute before the screen goes dark for 2 minutes. A small cry was heard as the screen showed an infant Naruto in front of a rampaging Kyuubi as once again it threatened the village.

"That's what would happen. In every chain of balance is a copy of the Canon World, or to put it simply the central universe that all others in the multiverse derive from, meaning the original way history was supposed to go, you would have no memories of your past life, no family or anything. The world inevitably becomes a blank slate and has to be rewritten like an author does an unpublished book that has been destroyed." Paragon said as the screen disappears.

"So I take it that this is what is going to happen to my universe since I destroyed the world," said Asura as he growled at himself for letting his rage get the better of him and dooming everyone else on the planet who was innocent since they were nothing more than slaves to the self-entitled 'New Gods'. But what was he supposed to do? Kushina killed Mithra right in front of him and laughed about it! He had vowed to protect his daughter from harm, and had failed twice already, so seeing her literally die in front of him made him finally snap.

"Normally the answer to your question would be a simple 'yes', however that is not the case here since your universe has been given a 'do-over' so to speak," Paragon said as he walked towards the chain.

"And what exactly do you mean by a 'do-over,'" asked Asura in confusion. It seemed like even though Paragon was trying to explain things in a way that he could understand he would then say something else that made it complicated once more.

"Quite simple: I can rewind time itself if need be." He said while looking over his left shoulder with his blue eye shining.

"Why is it that every time I fight a godlike figure in my life," sighed Asura with a sweat drop, "that I always suffer either a time skip into the future or time traveling back into the past. This whole thing is getting ridiculous in every sense of the word."

"Do you wish to save your daughter Mithra? Don't you want to go back 100 years to save her from the torment she would have suffered for 100 years because of Konoha's hunger for power and your own inability to save her since you were not there? Do you wish to exact true revenge before that false future you saw bears fruit?" He asked, this time turning his entire body to face Asura with a very serious look on his face that actually makes his body tremble from it.

"I would do all that was within my power to protect my daughter from harm," said Asura as he clenched his fists hard in pure fury, "and I will make them pay for the things they have done to her. When I started this path of vengeance, it was nothing more than a selfish desire to see those who abandoned me to die alone suffer at the hands of the one they so willingly forsook. But after all that I have seen, the lives lost due to their greed, the people who have no hope because they were enslaved, I will personally hunt them all down and prevent such a dark future from ever happening!"

"Then who are you then? A pathetic child who was known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or are you Asura the one who has faced God's before with only his anger fueling his own energy?" Paragon asked.

"I am who I was meant to be to maintain the balance of my world, "said Asura with conviction in his voice. "I am and will always be Asura Namikaze!"

At this Paragon smirks.

"Good answer. Now then, before we head back could you step forward? Mithra may have given you back your Core but I can sense something a bit wrong, you know those forms you took when you fought Fear?"

"Yeah…" said Asura with a quizzical expression on his face since he wondered where this conversation was going.

"Your Celestial Link or whatever you call it, that was tied to them was severed in your old world. That's why it only took both your rage as well as your father's words to trigger them. I can remake the link allowing you far easier access to them and perhaps a bit more control of them as well but it would require you to train like hell if you wish to fully grasp their full power." He says.

"While I am thankful for the option," said Asura with a bit of impatience since he just wanted to go back already, "but against the Uzumaki clan that does not possess the power of Mantra, it will not be necessary."

"Very well but I will restore it after this, now step towards the chain, pull as hard as you can to reverse the flow of time itself until you feel where you need to go. And time will do the rest." He says as he steps to the side to allow Asura to do it.

"Wait a second," said Asura before he did just that, "wouldn't me yanking on the physical embodiment of time break it due to all this damage?"

"Fortunately no. Gods and Mortals are unable to break a chain holding the universe together. If they did they would be killed instantly without any pain, though you do have a 1% chance of being hurled into a random Time-line with missing body parts." He says offhandedly as if he spoke about blooming flowers.

"And you are telling me this just now!?"

"Don't worry; due to my presence the chain cannot be broken. Right now my energy is strengthening it that not even your strongest attack can destroy it."

Asura looked at him for a second before he grabbed ahold of the chain with both hands. He pulled with all his strength which was saying something since he never really had to go all out like this unless it was the most extreme of situations. Yet it did not move. So he used more power and summoned up the rest of his arms that sprung out and grabbed ahold of the chain as well, and as he did he finally felt the chain begin to move slightly. And as it did he saw the world he was just in once more, but things were going in reverse. So instead of magma and flames everywhere they saw that the magma and flames were going back inside the planet.

"I'd hold on if I were you, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Paragon says as the chain suddenly shakes violently.

Asura quickly regained his footing from the sudden random shake, which was not too hard to do, but holding the chain of Time was. Yet he continued to keep walking slowly with it in hand and saw the events he had just recently witnessed with his own hands.

Suddenly the chain forcefully yanked itself away from him, since time was not something that liked to be forcibly rewound like Asura was trying to do. Yet Asura dug in his feet and continued on even though the strain of it was immense. He got closer to the time when Mithra was killed, and as he saw her die before his eyes for the second time in his life, it fueled his rage to the point that he was able to pick up the pace and begin to walk faster. Then he began to jog, and soon it turned into full on sprinting. All the while he was yelling in rage as his vow to stop this horrible future spurred him on. And as he ran with the chain of time he saw the exactly what Inari's father had told him with his own eyes and it only infuriated him more meaning he had more power to pull the chain harder. And after what seemed like hours, but it was hard to tell since he was reversing time, the chain was stopped when Paragon grabbed ahold of it to stop him where he needed to be.

"Well here you are Asura. Exactly 100 Years into the past from where you were moments ago. The point where you were on your way to the village to pick up your order of sake if I recall." Paragon said stepping next to him while he looked at the back of his own hand noticing a sigil has appeared on it to which he smiles knowing the turning of time worked without any sort of problems. There usually was some sort of problem when this kind of thing happened, some small, most big yet this time was one of the rare instances of nothing wrong.

"But what about Fear," asked Asura as that one nagging question made its way to the forefront of his mind, "because if I was sent back in time just to face him all over, wouldn't that make this all pointless since I would just end back up in the future I am trying to prevent?"

"No need, there can only be one of us in any dimension at once with a few exceptions of course. Fear is... well see for yourself." Paragon said to which he snapped his fingers and a small screen showed a heavily chained up Fear with a dozen lasers pointed at him.

"PARAGON! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'M GONNA BLOODY MUTILATE YOU!" Fear bellows to which the screen pans out revealing what looks to be a colossal sized fleet with ships rivalling that of moons.

"He's taken care of." He says to which the screen disappears. He will let him out after a week.

"Why don't you just kill that monster if you are capable of imprisoning him?"

"Because he represents the evil of the Multiverse and even if I killed him he will come back after a year due to being the champion of his master." He says.

"I would ask who the hell this champion is," said Asura as he simply began to walk away, "but I don't really care to know and need to get home to make plans to save my daughter."

"I wish you luck on your journey," said Paragon as he looked once more at the chains of time and saw the chain repair itself from the damage done. He smiled as he saw this and then simply vanished without a trace of him ever being there in the first place…

Asura began to run towards the village that he had fought Fear before to make sure that all was well and the people within it were alright. The last time he had been there it had been a horrific sight to behold with corpses everywhere. But as he arrived, he saw that the village was still there with the people going about their day normally, with the shops open and the merchants barking out their wares, to the children playing. Asura sighed in relief as he saw this since to be honest he had half expected for Paragon to screw with him and have to fight Fear all over again.

But seeing that everything was still intact, he went to pick up his order of sake he made since after all the crap he had been through he deserved a drink now more than ever. So he arrived at the shop and paid for the order he made before he strapped the crate to his back and began the journey back to Mist to await the message he was going to receive soon…

(2 weeks later)

The long wait for the message was figuratively killing Asura as he waited day in and day out for it to finally arrive. While he wanted nothing more than to go and wreak havoc among the village of Konoha until he finally found his daughter, but the images of her death kept him from doing so. He knew that the Uzumaki were sore losers of the ultimate kind and would kill her just to spite him in the end as Kushina did in the now defunct future. Plus he did not kill innocent people, and he knew with a hundred percent accuracy that the other clans of the village were innocent of the Uzumaki's crimes since they were unaware of them until it was too late to stop them.

Asura had remembered the looks of concern that his advisors Mei and Zabuza had given him when he had returned to the village, and while he wanted nothing more than to tell them the horrible truth of the dark future, there was no point in it since it would not come to pass on his watch so he simply told them nothing. While they were concerned about him, they didn't push the issue.

Eventually, the messenger came with the message he was expecting for the last two weeks in the hands of none other than Sakura Haruno. Asura had been pissed that it took this damn long for the greedy fucks that made up the Uzumaki clan to send their demands since they probably spent so much time thinking about how they now had him under their control and that there was nothing more that he could do. So he took the message and looked at the demands sent to him, with each one he read causing his rage to grow as he continued:

The abdication of his seat as Mizukage of Kiri as well as his renouncement of citizenship with the village as well.

The secrets of the power he possessed (they were unaware of the term 'Mantra') so that his power may be transferred to others of their own choosing.

A sincere public apology towards the Uzumaki Clan for his slander against their 'noble' clan. To be given in view of all the clan head as well as the citizens of the village itself.

Accepting multiple wives of their choosing to breed new future weapons for them to use that Asura would not make any attempts to stop them from molding to fulfill their predestined purpose or Mithra would suffer for his insolence.

Training them in his power so that they would become his superiors in due time.

Allow multiple seals to be placed on his person to assure his loyalty to their clan as their personal attack dog (Asura seethed as they used those exact words in their demands) such as a mind altering seal, a dead man's seal that they can use to kill him if he ever refuses an order, as well as a modified Cage Bird Seal they will make just for him that was not visible so as to hide the truth from others.

The list went on from there, but these were the ones that got to him the most since from these demands alone he saw that he was to become their slave in everything including name with these terms. The message went on to state that he would arrive at the meeting they were calling for him to attend and that declining was not an option for him or Mithra would suffer for his tardiness. They also made it known that he was to accept their demands in a way that made it seem like it was his own choice to do so since they had an image to maintain, and if one of the most powerful men in all the Elemental Countries joined their ranks due to the Uzumaki clan name alone, then their image would skyrocket throughout the world itself. Plus they said that if he told anyone of these demands that they would ensure Mithra suffered indescribable pain before they gut her like a wild animal.

Sakura had been in that room as Asura grew pissed as he read the message sent to him. Sakura was no fool. She knew that Kushina had picked her specifically to deliver this message after just recently promoting her to Chunin so that if and when Asura became enraged and attacked the messenger as he had done before when it came to Iwa and Kumo, it was no skin of their bones since to them she was expendable.

Asura threw his desk through the wall in rage, which frightened not only Yagura and Sakura who were in the room with him, but the secretary who was outside of the room as well. The village itself fell to their knees in fear as they felt his rage increase and heard him scream out as well, which shattered most of the windows within the village as well. His closest of friends as well as associates waited for his rage to subside before they appeared to talk to him so as to see what had gotten him so worked up.

He showed them the message that was sent to them, and to say they were surprised along with angry as well was a massive understatement. While they were pissed that the Uzumaki clan had made such demands to their Mizukage with the threats of hurting his daughter, the fact that Asura had a daughter to begin with was shocking to all but two of them. Zabuza and Haku knew about Mithra from the memories showed to them, but they along with Asura had though her long gone due to him being sent to the past.

When they asked him what he was going to do, he stated that he needed someone to find his daughter while he went and dealt with the Uzumaki clan personally. It was at this point that Sakura made herself fully known, which surprised most of the people in the room since they had forgotten she was even there in the first place. She told them that she knew where Mithra was being kept, which made Asura angry as to know how and why she knew that. Sakura told them how her family hated the Uzumaki clan as well, with all but her being killed by them and wanted to help someone who hated them just as much as she did. She saw Mithra when she had first entered the village and heard that she was looking for her father. She had tried to talk to her, but by the time she got close enough the Uzumaki Elders had gotten to her first and took her away with lies about how they knew where Asura was. Sakura had followed in secret to the point that she knew they were keeping her in the old underground ROOT Headquarters.

Orochimaru, who was one of those who came to see why Asura was so infuriated, knew those tunnels fairly well since he was a member of ROOT years ago before he left Konoha. So Asura had him along with Zabuza and Mei go and rescue his daughter, but he made a seal that they would activate to let him know that she was safe or the mission was a failure.

So Asura made his way to the village on the assigned day, but instead of heading directly to the meeting like they expected of him to do like some sort of pet they controlled, he once again went to the same BBQ restaurant that he went to last time and ordered the same thing. He was stalling for as much time as possible in the hopes that the team he sent would save his daughter before he went to this meeting. And as he hoped the seal he had turned green which meant that they were successful in their mission, so this meeting would get a lot more violent than they would have expected.

Asura stomped to the meeting room, which still pissed him off to be within as much as it had the last time he had been her. But what made that anger rise up more was the fact that all three of the Uzumaki Elders were there along with Kushina herself, all with grins on their faces since they truly believed that they had won this already. As he saw them with this look on their faces, it made him remember the dark future he witnessed and it made him glare at them.

"Asura," started Kushina with a bit of haughtiness in her voice, "it is so good to see you accept our invitation to this meeting to discuss terms of an alliance with our village."

"You didn't really give me much of a choice now did you," growled Asura as he stood there with his arms across his chest.

"Well all that matters is that you are here now," said Kushina in a less kind sounding voice. She mentally seethed that Asura had an attitude towards her but she would get rid of it when they had finally subdued him when this meeting was over. "Please have a seat."

"I prefer to stand," said Asura as he stood his ground, "just like the last time I was here."

"I think that you should rethink that decision," said Kushina with a hint of demanding tone that meant for Asura to do as ordered or else his daughter would suffer for it. The chair was the same one that they had prepared the last time he had arrived with the seals to analyze him, and she would be damned if they didn't use it for the second time in a row.

Asura simply looked at the chair that she wanted him to sit in for a brief second before he lifted his foot and smashed it into splinters. The action shocked the various members of both sides of the council.

"Do you know what you have done," asked Kushina in anger that her demands were not being met. From what they learned from Mithra herself the man should be following their demands as they stated in the message.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" shouted Asura as she smashed his fist into the table with enough force to shatter it into pieces like he had done the chair. "Did you honestly think that you could enslave me by using my daughter as a hostage?"

"What are you talking about," asked Tsume, who like the rest of them were surprised to not only hear that Asura had a daughter but their leader was holding her hostage.

"Your leader kidnapped my daughter," growled Asura as he threw the message that had been sent to him to him. Kushina along with the Elders' faces whitened when they saw him do so since he was not supposed to tell people. "Then they held her hostage and demanded I submit to their insane demands like a dog! That any mention of them doing any of this would result in her suffering pain, but I had my men secure her before I made it to this meeting so that they had no leverage. But that isn't even the worst of it!"

Wait," said Inoichi as he along with the rest of the clan heads had seen the message with the absurd demands written on it. "There is more?"

"You," said Asura with pure rage in his voice, so much in fact that one could almost taste the sheer amount of rage in his voice. He pointed at Inoichi, who began shaking in fear as Asura pointed at him since he knew exactly what this man was capable of and knew that he had no chance in hell to defeat him. "I have heard that your clan is able to show memories of specific individuals to others, is that information correct?"

"Yes," said Inoichi nervously, since he was too scared to lie in any fashion.

"Then go into my head and show my memories of the future if her clan was allowed to live."

"Inoichi," said Kushina with an authoritative voice as she stood up in anger, "don't you dare do it. I am your Hokage and as such you take orders from me! Not the orders of the Mizukage!"

Inoichi looked back and forth between the two powerful people who were each asking; no scratch that, demanding he comply with their orders. While it was true that he was a proud Konoha shinobi through and through, which meant he followed the orders of his current Hokage. But the problem he was having was the fact that his views on the subject were shaky since this man had come with literal evidence that their Hokage had done one of the worst possible things that could be done.

Kushina saw that her orders were not going to be listened to and made to attack Asura, but a blade at her throat stopped her long enough for a dome of ice to appear as well. Mei and Haku, who he asked to come since his ice abilities would prove useful, appeared in the room beside Asura, with Zabuza appearing after the dome was in place so she as well as the elders were locked in place in a way that they could still hear and see what was going on.

Inoichi took this as his cue to do as asked by Asura and looked into his mind. What he saw amazed him to see the man fight against multiple opponents that were godlike in nature, along with an actual god as well as a demon. He saw the memories of him as he was Naruto and he himself cried as he saw the boy try to catch up to his family in a desperate bid to survive being left alone. But he was left, and then he struggled for a week as his body slowly weakened from hunger and he died under that tree He saw Asura fight Fear, and he was utterly dumbfounded to see Asura have so much power, and it made Kushina's and her clan's actions quite literally the dumbest ones they could possibly do.

What pissed him off immensely was the dark future that awaited them under the banner of the Uzumaki clan, and the fact that they betrayed all of them for false godhood status. He left Asura's memories pissed off, with an expression that matched Asura's when he had first arrived. Inoichi glared at Kushina as he cleared his head.

"You," started Inoichi as he clenched his fist in rage, "you arrogant greedy cunt!"

"What did you see," asked Shikaku as he saw Inoichi far more pissed then he had ever seen him in his life. And he had been friends with the man since the days at the academy itself. Inoichi said nothing, but he used his clan's signature jutsu to show them all that he had seen. They felt pity for the boy as they saw him die after his vain struggle to survive. They saw the opponents he faced as well as the future he saw. Tsume, Hitomi, and Mikoto were extremely pissed as well as they saw Kushina openly admit to killing them as well as using them by deceiving them as a so called friend. In the end their faces matched Inoichi's as well as Asura's.

"So as you can plainly see," growled Asura as he cracked his knuckles in preparation for what was going to happen, "the Uzumaki clan is not the honorable clan that they make themselves out to be."

Kushina had begun to sweat as her clan's plans for the future were laid bare for all the people who they didn't want to see it to see it. Kushina knew that she had to get out of the village as soon as possible and to do that she needed to get out of this dome by any means possible. So she used an explosive tagged kunai to blast a hole in the direction to the window and jumped out through it. The elders were too feeble to do the same thing, and so they couldn't leave the same way and died when Asura ripped them apart with his bare hands.

"I am going to assume that there are no objections to me killing them now," said Asura as he made his way towards the window. He looked back to see all those in attendance shaking their heads to show they were not going to stop them, and many were in fact going to help weed them out to kill personally if given the chance. Seeing that no one would stop him, he ran through the wall blasting it outwards as he did.

Kushina was absolutely livid as she ran through the streets of the village to escape it as soon as possible. She seethed that all the years of planning, all the manipulation, the wars they started, and the lives they ruined were all for nothing. As she ran for her life she activated a secret seal that all Uzumaki were given upon birth since it linked up to the mind and took a few years to charge up and store away for whenever they needed it. When the Uzumaki clan was founded, they always had the idea to take over and made this seal on the off chance that their plan was discovered at any time. What the seal did was send a slight message to the brain that said that the mission failed and to evacuate their area immediately to regroup. The Clan head would pick the spot, and right now Kushina was at a loss for a spot to pick since the plan was going so well and she never expected them to be found out.

But when she activated the seal she made a fatal mistake for not just her but her clan as a whole…

Asura had been born as Naruto Uzumaki, and as such he had the seal placed on him before his abandonment. Their plans were told to their young when they entered the academy so as to get them to befriend as many as they could so when the plan came to fruition they could eliminate all who were perceived as a threat to their superiority. When Naruto had been reborn as Asura in the past, his old body had been used as a catalyst of sorts and as such the seal managed to remain on his person even though he had transformed into what he was, but it was far stronger than those the others had since it was enhanced with Mantra. So as he set out to eliminate the Uzumaki, a slight sting in his eyes caused him to shut them in impulse for a second as the sting went away. Then when he opened them again he saw orange dots that highlighted the various members of the clan as they were all beginning to escape the village. Asura was not sure what this was but he was not going to argue and just use this godsend of a gift to eliminate the here and now.

He waited for them all to leave the village before he himself gave full pursuit. He didn't want to hurt anyone who was innocent. Once he pursued them, he crashed their assembled party that was ironically in a place known as the Valley of the End, which seemed a fitting place to dispose of these people. He crashed their meeting by landing on one of their members, shattering their spine and crushing their organs upon impact. The rest of them saw him appear and all went their separate ways in fear. Asura only growled as he saw them run away like vermin and used the Shadow Clone technique to make clones for each of them to kill them once and for all.

One by one they all fell to his hands, but out of all of them the only ones to still live were the few that remained in the Fire Capital such as the Fire Daimyo's wife, since the older one had died recently and his son had taken the throne upon his death, and his mother and sister who had escaped together. Asura had been close to killing them, but Kushina used a seal that he didn't expect her to use. Kushina used a bastardized version of Minato's Hirashin jutsu, but unlike his she could only use the one and it sapped most of her energy to use it when she did. She had experimented years ago to see if she could recreate it for use by her clan, but she scrapped it when it became clear that it was imperfect and no changes she made to it made it usable to her clan.

So she grabbed ahold of Naruko and used it to teleport away to the only seal that was still intact since the rest were scrapped years ago. Asura saw them vanish into thin air and roared in anger as they did. But as he sat there and wondered where the hell they went, he had a gut feeling that told him exactly where he needed to go. So with a set destination in mind, he began to leap towards it to end this once and for all…

(Whirlpool)

Kushina and Naruko appeared in the half destroyed workshop that Kushina used to frequent in her youth. As they did, she fell over in pain since she used so much chakra to use an imperfect seal. Naruko lifted her up and placed her on a stone to sit on since there were no intact chairs around since everything had been destroyed when they left it. As she sat there to regain her energy, Naruko went out to find something to eat in this desolate place. But the moment she stepped outside the destroyed workshop, which was underground, Asura crashed onto the ground in front of her.

"How the hell did you find us?" asked Naruko in fear that quickly turned to rage as the man who ruined all her family's plans was right there.

"A hunch," said Asura as he cracked his knuckles slowly. Each crack made her wince as she heard them. "It seems as though all things come full circle and it all ends where it began."

Asura didn't give her a chance to defend herself and attacked with a fist to her gut. The energy of the Kyuubi formed around her chest area instinctively to stop most of the damage done to her, yet the blow was still strong enough to send her skidding backwards into a wall of one of the few ruins that survived when Asura returned. Asura continued his attack, but Naruko stopped him midblow with four of the tails that she was able to summon. She had the help of her clan to change her seal so that she could use the Kyuubi's energy flawlessly. Her hold on Asura broke though as he pulled back on the punch so she was pulled towards him. As she flew towards him he punched her with enough force to make her spin through the air in a backflip.

She tried to get up, but Asura slammed his foot onto her back hard so that she screamed out in pain. In her pain she unleashed all nine tails worth of power that she had, and doing so sent Asura back a bit from the pulse of power. He quickly got his footing back, which was perfect since he had enough time to grab her by the throat as she charged him, but then she tried to use her tails to stab him in the back. He was able to stop all but three of them as he used his Vajra form to sprout four more arms. He let go of her neck to use the sixth arm and winced as three tails pierced his chest. One of them though happened to pierce right through his Mantra Core, and doing that caused her to begin to scream as the energy climbed up through her tail and into her being. Asura charged Mantra through his chest and used it to blast the Kyuubi from her body.

The beast cried out in rage as it was finally free after so long and was going to make the most of its freedom. Naruko fell over in a weakened position as most of her strength was ripped out of her when the Kyuubi was set loose. Asura didn't let the beast get too comfortable in his freedom though since he used his water tendrils to hold the beast down and charged up a Mantra enhanced Rasengan that he used to obliterate it completely. And like before when he killed the Biju, the energy it once used soaked into him and became his own.

"In comparison to fighting Fear," said Asura as he walked over to the weakened Naruko who was trying to crawl away, "your demonic power was nothing."

"Stop fighting," said Kushina as she weakly walked out of the workshop, "please stop fighting!"

"And why should I listen to the woman who tried to kill me? To enslave me?"

"Because we can change! Don't we deserve at least a chance to do that? To change our ways and redeem our good name?"

"Please Naruto," said Naruko as she got to her feet and opened her arms in a hugging gesture, "we can stop all of this. Be a proper family. Yes we did bad things in our lifetime, but we can change with your help."

"My name is Asura," growled Asura as he hated to be called his old name, especially when it was used by one of the people who abandoned him. Naruko simply walked forward to hug him as he said that, and surprisingly he let her do so.

"Please brother. Let's be a family once more."

"Maybe you are right," said Asura as he wrapped his arms against his sister in a hugging embrace. Kushina smiled as she saw this since it seemed like they would live to see another day after all. "Maybe I can look past all that you have done and let go of my anger and hatred towards you. Become a family proper. But there is only one thing stopping me from doing that…"

Naruko didn't quite hear that last bit since she was too far into her own mind thinking that she would live past all this.

"Whatever it is we can get past it."

"I don't think we can," said Asura as he began to squeeze her with his arms. Naruko felt his arms begin to tighten and began to try and wiggle out of it, "because I don't want to be a part of your traitorous family." He then tightened his grip with enough strength to shatter her spine along with her internal organs. She died with a look of pain on her face as blood dripped out of her mouth, ears, and eyes. He dropped her body like the worthless sack of flesh and bones that it had become as he saw Kushina fall to her knees in shock that her daughter had just been killed.

"I should kill you where you kneel," said Asura as he stood in front of her, "but I will not. You left me to die alone and without a means to survive when I was only five so I will do the same for you as you did me. There is nothing here to eat since all life has died out in the years since you abandoned this place, nor is there a way of the island. This place will be your grave, and since I am such a nice person I will gift you a last meal, something you didn't give me."

"What food?"

Asura didn't even answer her and simply looked as the dead body of Naruko that was laying there.

"You are sick! I will not eat my own daughter!"

"Let's see how long that lasts," said Asura as he began to walk away to leave this woman to die alone like she had done for him. "Now do me a favor and fade away…" Asura then leaped from the island, never to return.

And as he did, Kushina screamed out in rage as she cursed his name with all of her hatred…

(Epilogue)

Twenty years had passed since Asura had left his mother to die on that island, which now no longer existed since Asura himself had sunk it. The truth behind the Uzumaki clan and their plans had become known to all the villages throughout the world, and it was no surprise to see them pissed off that they did so much to manipulate things for their own advantage. And those who still were alive were then captured and put on trial, along with the Fire Daimyo's wife. They were read their charges and then put to death by hanging to symbolize them as traitors. Once dead the history of their clan was wiped out to their entirety. Anything that bore their name was destroyed; their seals were copied with their names omitted so that credit for them was not theirs.

In this time of chaos, the people were unified under one banner in time. A large army that was massive in size came from the other side of the world and had threatened their homes, and even though Asura was godlike in power he was still only one man and they were able to do plenty of damage before they were eliminated to the last man.

When the dust cleared, the lands elected Asura as their emperor since he was strong and they needed a leader as such to protect them instead of a leader who was born into it like most royalty had. Mantra became the main source of power when they realized that their chakra was not as powerful as they thought it was. The enemy had used strange devices that they launched into the fields of battle that disrupted their ability to use chakra, but Mantra users were able to continue the fight unhindered.

Asura lived a happier life than he expected, but he remained vigilant at all times since he knew that there were other threats that still remained out there. But for the moment he lived with his fairly large family. He married Kaguya, which was no surprise to anyone who knew the two of them, but he also married Tsume, Mikoto, and Hitomi as well in time since they all but begged him to do so. At first he was against it, but they used Kaguya as a way into his pant and then heart since Kaguya was a trickster at heart and basically made it a challenge by claiming he couldn't please multiple women at once. Asura being a man who never backed down from a challenge fell for it, and screwed their brains out. That was how their relationship started.

Mithra was happy with a family of her own as well. She fell in love with the former jinchuriki known as Utakata since she loved his free spirited outlook on life. The man had hidden himself fairly well for years to avoid capture from multiple sources, and when he learned that no one was searching for him anymore he returned home to live in peace. In time he met Mithra and the two hit it off fairly well. Asura was genuinely surprised that the man did not fear him when he was introduced to him by Mithra, which in all honesty gave him Asura's respect since he didn't show fear. They married after several years of dating and a son was born out of love, which made Asura happy to see this since the future he had witnessed was a complete opposite of this.

And as Asura drank sake as in his office, he watched his children play with their older siblings outside the window, he smiled seeing that he was finally able to gain the family that he had always wanted. And as he took a final sip of the sake, he felt a tap on his shoulder that caused him to jump since no one had entered via the door, and he would know since his senses were more than human. He quickly turned around to punch whatever had managed to sneak up on him, but his punch was blocked by a single finger from the person behind him.

"Asura, is this how you treat people who helped save your daughter?" A familiar voice says.

"Wait a minute," said Asura in confusion, "Paragon?"

"The one and only, though I do advise you to look at the person first before you attack them, you never know if it's someone stronger than you." He calmly suggests flicking the arm slightly away from him.

"So what exactly are you doing here," asked Asura as he crossed his arms across his chest, "because I assumed that our business was done the moment you brought me back into the past."

"I got a bit of unfinished business here which revolves around you." He says staring at him blankly, his red and blue eyes shining.

"And what exactly is that?" said Asura as he began to charge up his power in preparation for a fight.

"Firstly, this." He says to which he vanishes faster than anything Asura has seen and he would feel a searing pain in his chest and more specifically his Mantra core as Paragon's arm is in his chest grasping his mantra core with a blue outline on the entrance yet no blood was escaping as his chest started to glow with white lines.

"What the hell did you do to me," asked Asura as Paragon extracted his arm from his chest. The wound healed the instant he did so as if it never happened in the first place.

"I promised I would restore your Celestial Link and I came through with it. I have allowed you to access your other forms that you used during your fight with Fear. You would also have more control over them as well to face any threats in the future, though you may give him a tougher time he would still trounce you unless you train like mad." He says pocketing his arm into one of his pockets.

"Well I thank you for that," said Asura as he heard one of his children crying in a room that was a few doors down. This was one of the several he had gotten through Hitomi, and she was only several months old right now. "But I need to tend to my family. So if you would leave and warn others like you to avoid my world or else I will personally destroy them."

"Noted. Here is a gift. A Dimension you can train in. Don't worry there is no time rifts in it, it follows the same time as this world. You can use your most powerful attack and it would not shatter, imagine what you want in the world and it can make it, mountains, grasslands, villages you name it, heck you can even fight your own Doppelganger." he says as he takes out a small crystal clear orb with a spiraling galaxy in it and presents it to Asura.

"And why are you gifting me such a thing to begin with?" asked Asura as he grabbed the orb.

"As an apology to you. I sent Fear here to investigate a large godly presence and attempt to subjugate it to its home world without causing too much damage. I never imagined he would cause such chaos in this world; then again never send a demon to do a Guardian's work." He says, mentally scolding himself for a stupid move, then again he was busy with another pressing matter that threatened another Universe.

"Well I thank you," said Asura as he placed the orb on a shelf that was out of the reach of his children since the last thing he wanted was for them to mess with another dimension. And as he turned around to say something else to Paragon, he was gone. Asura simply chuckled as he walked out of the room to take care of his crying child. All the while knowing that he would do all in his power to protect them from anything the universe could throw at him…

Gods included…

(A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter, but for some reason I have a feeling that this chapter will get as much hate as the last one. But to be honest I don't really care since I am just happy that I finished what I started in the first place. And to see my story reach a conclusion made it all the worthwhile. So until the next story!)


End file.
